Christmas at the Wayne Manor of Gotham City
by Christopher Spielberg
Summary: A sequel to Christmas at the Walt Disney Castle, LEGO Batman hosts the 2017 Christmas celebration with Sage, Mal, their friends, some returning and new guests joining for not 25, but 31 days of December's holidays! Over 100 songs, 17 original songs, and 335 characters! I DO NOT own anything, except my idea and original songs. Rated T for minor parts.
1. A Gotham City Christmas!

**Author's Long Introduction Christmas Fanfiction Note**

 **This Christmas crossover is first of all a sequel to my first Christmas story, Christmas at the Walt Disney Castle, which I made last year. This story will take place during not only the 25 days of Christmas like in the first story (December 1st - 25th), but it will take place during the entire month of December up to New Year's Day (31 days from December 1st - January 1st). This story will focus on LEGO Batman, Sage, Mal and their Star Darlings and Descendants friends (who Sage, Mal and their friends will have major roles again), the 2017 Animations Team (like 2016 Animations Team from my first holiday story), some returning characters (ex. Ever After High, Spongebob Squarepants, some Disney characters, the Disney Princesses, Scooby-Doo, Regal Academy, Winx Club, The Loud House, Skylanders, DC Superhero Girls, Lolirock, etc.), and new live-action, 2D-and-3D-animated friends (ex. Mysticons, Bunsen is a Beast, LEGO Elves, LEGO Friends, Littlest Pet Shop, Project Mc2, Pewdiepie, The Nostalgia Critic, Enchantimals, Archer, etc.), and also anime girl characters (ex. Kill la Kill, Maria the Virgin Witch, Gurren Lagann, Fairy Tail, The Legend of Korra, RWBY, Little Witch Academia, Pokemon, etc.), as they now spend time at Wayne Manor at Gotham City, as they not only spend Christmastime there, but spending both the holiday and the New Year's 2018, with the spirit of Christmas with them, the people again spend quality time together and prepare for the holidays, this time taking place in Gotham City and Wayne Manor in The LEGO Movie Universe! There will be music, humour, romance, family, fourth-wall breaks and most of all excitement and happiness, with a ton of movies (over 60 featured, more than the amount from the first story but not too much), activities, surprises and events during this story as well, going to places like the movie theatre, mall, arcade, the city of Gotham and so much more along the way during the 31 days of December for the holidays.**

 **However, the number of characters in this story will have less characters (with 400 in the first holiday story, Christmas at the Walt Disney Castle) with only at 335 characters this time (about 65 less characters), as well as over around 100-105 songs (some new, most returning for fun, fair and holiday purposes but some with different lyrics or versions), over 31 days/chapters (one chapter per day like my last Christmas story), and for the first time ever, this story will feature 17 original songs that are arranged and made by myself throughout this year, with about four of them are short songs. Most on them have their own selected melodies, all songs have either holiday, humor and romantic genres, and is written with my own lyrics. A few songs are revised for the holidays, one original song with added lyrics, a soda pop theme with lyrics and a rap tune for the New Year, and a song with a similar tune. Some of the 100 songs in this story may be shortened as well.**

 **IMPORTANT DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT own OR steal ANY of the characters, cartoons, musical songs or almost all of the sources and content, for which I respect they belong to their properties, I ONLY own my crossover sequel story idea and MY OWN personal 17 original and special songs, since this fanfic crossover is made for the Christmas holidays. Honestly. And I'm serious.**

 **Lastly, the story will be mostly rated K+ but some romantic parts in the story may be a little bit rated T, but not too explicit and not to worry. Since my story will have almost 65 romantic pairings, some romantic LGBT, as well as some straight pairings, (also several straight couples on the other hand, while most LGBT couples are lesbian and only ONE gay couple, my first one in my fanfictions ever) are from AUs (Alternate/Parallel Universes), non-canon for most only for some femslash or other ships. Nothing bad about it, so it's okay.**

 **Just to notify, about 86% of the 330 main characters will be introduced in the first chapter, with 11% introduced in the fifth, 2% for the 7th, and the remaining 1% introduced in the 14th. There will be only a few supporting characters in the story that will return back home to continue the rest of their Christmas vacation, but it's actually not a problem.**

 **Enjoy!  
And Merry Christmas! :)**

* * *

 **CH. 1 - A Gotham City Christmas**

 **GOTHAM CITY  
** **NOVEMBER 30**

After LEGO Batman had a great November day with Robin, Batgirl and Alfred, they return to the Wayne Manor before the evening at 7:00 PM, where Batgirl and Robin decide to hang out together in the mansion at the big swimming pool with the pet dolphins for a bit, while LEGO Batman and Alfred decide to sit near the fireplace to talk about what they're gonna be doing in December.

"So, Alfred, remember last year when me, Emmet and my 2016 Animations Team friends went to the Walt Disney Castle and met Sage, Mal, the Disney characters and a whole lot of other friends for the Christmas holidays?", recounts LEGO Batman.

Alfred responds, "Yes, master Wayne. Now, I was thinking, maybe you should participate for this year's Christmas?"

"I should, Alfred. Wonder what place they're gonna be held at next for 2017.", the superhero said.

The butler corrects, "Well actually, Bruce, what I meant was...if you would host this year at Wayne Manor in Gotham City? You know, to celebrate not only till Christmas, but also through until the New Year's Day, as well as meet old and new friends to the guest lineup."

"Okay, first of all, that sounds awesome like as if Everything is Awesome, which is good, second, I'd love to host this year in my mansion like how a couple of some of my friends Sage and Mal did last year spectacularly, and third, who people in particular?", explained the billionaire.

Alfred answers, "Like those two girls Sage, Mal and their friends, Emmet, Red, Chuck, Bomb, Nick Wilde, Moana, some of those other friends you met last Christmas, as well as some new characters like of which I heard of named including the Mysticons, RWBY, Enchantimals, Project Mc2, Pewdiepie, Nostalgia Critic, the LEGO Friends..."

"LEGO Friends?"

"Yes, Bruce. The five girls. Not the same animation, but you know.", Alfred broke the fourth wall. "To continue, more include anime characters..."

LEGO Batman's suit eyes popped up, "There's anime too?"

"Again, it is. Here's the list.", Alfred tells him the news, giving him a short list of the suggested anime characters.

The superhero supposes, "All of these are girls.", after reading the list.

"Mm-hmm.", nodded Alfred. "I was thinking on putting more, originally like from the Attack on Titan, Bleach, Utena, Magical Girl Raising Project, Konohana Kitan or Sailor Moon universes, and that kinda weird Strawberry Panic series like the 1966 Batman, but I decided I scrap that idea and those on the list can do. The first six however is potential for next Christmas vacation by one of our friends probably."

The billionaire instead shrugs, "Ah, that's no problem. Let's do that. Introducing different new people for the Christmas holidays as well as old great friends are great."

"Okay, so on and so on with more people and friends," the butler friend continues, giving LEGO Batman the list of friends that they're planning to invite, "...maybe could you include the Joker?"

LEGO Batman told him, "Well, as long as if he's not causing crime or doing evil deeds with the other super villains, he's included this Christmas. I hate him, the term that's opposite of a rom com."

"Agreed. I heard he's not doing any crime this holiday season, he confirmed and Harley told me on Skype.", confirms Alfred. "After all, only he and Harley Quinn are coming. The rest of his villains is taking a holiday hotel vacation in Gotham without causing any trouble whatsoever, but even though they aren't getting any presents sadly, they'll still celebrate. After Christmas and starting at the end of January, they'll resume their evil deeds though, so same routine's not bad for us."

The vigilante then sighs, asking his caretaker, "Okay, next?"

"Last but not least, the 2017 Animations Team.", finished Alfred, as LEGO Batman looks at the list entirely with the said name on part of the list.

LEGO Batman asks, "What?"

"The 2017 Animations Team, like 2016's when you hanged out with them last Christmas at the Disney Castle. They include friends and villains from The LEGO Ninjago Movie, The Boss Baby, Cars 3, Coco, Despicable Me 3, My Little Pony: The Movie, The Boss Baby, Ferdinand, Smurfs: The Lost Village, Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie, Animal Crackers, Leap!, The Star, The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature, Monster Trucks and The Emoji Movie."

He replies, "Wow, great selection, even the LEGO Ninjago Ninjas are our pals too. But still don't know why The Emoji Movie got so many horrible reviews. The antagonists are actually good in animated reality, since our films is like doing films in real-life. With all do respect, I ensure me, you, my friends and all our guests will like this movie, as well as all the others."

"Indeed. So, those are all the guests that I'm suggesting. Can you do the invitations for everyone on this list, including all those I said, please?", requested the butler.

The superhero got to work on it, "Already on it. Also, since Christmas this December is coming, I payed the construction crew for $5,000,000 to upgrade my manor with an extra floor for new luxurious bedrooms and four extra theatre screens with one fit for IMAX 70mm, so it'll be good for our new guests. Come, Alfred.", as he and the butler then go to the Batcave a minute later, going to the computer as LEGO Batman began typing up the invitations for the Christmas holiday and guests.

"Hey, Alfred. What's Bruce doing?", LEGO Batgirl asks.

Robin wonders, "Is he making a blog, a video, or a fanfiction?"

"No, no and no. You see, Dick and Barbara, Bruce here is making invitations for the Christmas celebration here in Wayne Manor and in Gotham starting tomorrow, but not only it'll end on Christmas Day like his last holiday, but it will lead up to New Year's as well.", told Alfred.

LEGO Batman mentions, "Since I've come to the Walt Disney Castle last year with my friends, Sage, Mal, Mickey, and some of them will return for the holidays with some brand new and fan favorite characters, also introducing anime."

"Anime? Wow! Does it have Naruto, One Punch Man, Dragon Ball Z, Pokemon?", excites the boy wonder.

The superhero answers, "Again, no, no, no, but yes a little to the last one, only two human characters. However the anime characters included are all girls, so that's no problem and we're okay with it."

"Okay. We can work with that. As long as it looks cool, it's great.", Robin responds.

LEGO Batgirl also asks, "Who else?

"My 2017 Animations Team friends, and a whole lot of others.", the hero mentions, typing the finishing touches of his invitations. "Like the LEGO Ninjago Ninjas."

Robin dreamily says, "That sounds exciting and wonderful. I even want to play with the Ninjago Ninjas too! And how many people are you gonna invite here for this Christmas?"

"Around 315, 316 I believe.", confirmed the superhero. "I'm just about to finish the last of those invitations.", he then said, before he finishes, "Done!", printing over 300 of the golden papered invitations from the Batcave Computer that's printer is as quickly as a marathon runner, with unlimited ink.

By the next one or two minutes later, all of the 300 golden envelopes have finished printing, which Robin was already excited for the Christmas holiday event to start tomorrow.

"So, how are we supposed to deliver all of these?", wonders Batgirl. "Are we gonna use a sled and deliver them?"

The superhero answers, "Actually, no. That's Santa's job for the presents later this year by the way, which is good. We're using the autopiloted Batwing so it can help deliver the letters to our friends through different universes and places. I gased it up to the max earlier today, so it won't be low on gas buy the time it comes back."

"That sounds easy.", Alfred and Batgirl notices. "I see."

Batman smiles, "That way we'll be able to decorate the gigantic Wayne Manor living room for tomorrow.", causing Robin to gasp gleefully.

"Can we use the Christmas tree in the living room? Please...?", gleefully said the boy wonder.

The superhero chuckles and nudges the son's head, "Yes, you may, son.", before he goes on, "Now, let's just set this up. Computer, please automatic the Batwing and help send these papers to our guests in different dimensions.", as the golden envelopes that was printed was being put on the Batwing.

" _Of course, Batman sir. The Batwing is now being automatically sent to the runway. All 300 golden envelopes ready to be delivered across dimensions for Christmas Celebration to our guests, and the Batwing will be launching in 15 seconds._ ", the Batcave computer spoke.

Batman then responded, "That'll be great. Commence.", as when the 15 seconds was counted down in a matter of moments, the Batwing then moderately launched and flew through the Batcave, where when it flew outside the underground cave, it passed through a portal where it will be starting to deliver the golden envelopes to the guests in the few hundred dimensions.

"Okay, so how long does the Batwing arrive back after delivering the envelopes?", Robin questions.

Batman answers, "Oh, it'll be about more than a half-hour till it comes back. So, now that it's delivering safely, let's get ready for bed so we can start the celebration in the morning. Good morning, Alfred.", joking as he was about to lead his three family members.

"Sir, it's nighttime. You said good night one time earlier and it was morning.", the butler corrected.

The superhero replies, "Oh. Can't understand how I say good night in the morning and good morning in the night. I was being sarcastic and joking. Funny though.", before he, Alfred, Batgirl and Robin get ready for bed.

* * *

At 9:00 PM, a while after the Batwing returns from delivering the 300 golden envelopes successfully, Batgirl and Robin were already in bed in the bedroom across Bruce's, and as Bruce was finished brushing his teeth, he was getting ready for bed, seeing Alfred by the door.

"Well, tomorrow's the start of December. I wonder if you'd be a great Christmas celebration host throughout December.", Alfred conversates with the vigilante LEGO Batman.

Bruce says, "Don't worry, Alfred buddy. I will be a great host. Seriously, nothing bad will ever happen in December, Christmas and New Year's. I've got the details, so I hope you may have a good night, so tomorrow we will wake up, breathe in fresh air, and spread the family love, friendship and laughter to our guests tomorrow. I'm sure everything will turn out well."

"We're sure. Santa, presents, family...can't wait. A lot of exciting things are coming.", the butler smiled.

Batman nods, "Good night, Alfred."

"Good night. Glad you finally got it right.", greeted Alfred good night.

As Alfred closes the door to Batman's bedroom, the superhero puts the blanket bed sheet on him, and then falls asleep, happy for the start of an amazing Christmas celebration.

* * *

 **DAY 1 (December 1st)**

 **11:00 AM**

The next day in a snowy Gotham City and Wayne Manor, we see a portal appear and surprisingly, Sage, Libby, Leona, Vega, Scarlet, Cassie, Piper, Clover, Astra, Gemma, Adora and Tessa from Starland, came out from the portal (using the "Star light, Star bright" transportation wish method again like last year), with their luggage and belongings like last year again, appearing a few metres in front of Wayne Manor.

"Wow! Even though today's my Bright Day, but the golden envelopes that LEGO Batman sent us was amazing!", Sage told her friends.

Libby and Leona also question, "I wonder where we are now..."

"That depends. It looks like we're at an majestic view of the city and there's a big mansion in front of us which we presume is owned by LEGO Batman. That's cool!", Scarlet and Vega theorize, which they are at near the manor.

Next, a green cloud of magic suddenly appears and then we're surprised to see Mal, Evie, Jane, Audrey, Freddie, Ally, Jordan, Lonnie, Ben, CJ, Jay and Carlos appear too, along with their luggage as well. The twelve then see the twelve Star Darlings and they all smiled.

"Sage!" "Mal!"

Both girls then came over and hugged, happy to reunite for the second Christmas vacation they're gonna do.

"What did you guys do during 2017? How was last Christmas we did at the Walt Disney Castle?", the lavender starling excites.

The daughter of Maleficent gossips, "We did a lot of amazing stuff, the Christmas we did was AWESOME, and we all received golden envelopes too for this Christmas again."

"Again, that sounds cool.", adds Scarlet.

Audrey questions, "Well, once we're here, shouldn't there be more people invited for this year? So we don't have to keep answering the doorbell like last Christmas? No offence though."

"Well, as it's confirmed, there will be less, about more than 300.", Libby broke the fourth wall.

Evie asks, "How did you know that?"

"I break the fourth wall.", said the pink starling.

Leona said, "Because of that, the next set of guests will be coming right about-"

Just then, four portals suddenly appear, the first one revealing a familiar green adorable monster, and a live-action blonde teenage girl, the second revealing a draconequus, a small dragon, a hippogriff, a popstar unicorn, a cat, a parrot pirate, a wolf-storm-like creature and seven ponies, the third revealing fourteen familiar fairytale teenagers, and the fourth revealing a familiar teen girl, with red and yellow hair, all coming out through the portals.

"Om Nom? Discord? Apple, Raven, Briar, Madeline, Poppy, Cupid, Holly, Darling, Daring, Dexter, Rosabella, Melody, Faybelle? Sunset?", presumed Sage, Mal and their friends in a surprise.

Om Nom greets, "Hi, girls! Looks like we're returning for this Christmas season again!"

"We all received golden letters too from a friend from last year, LEGO Batman.", Apple, Raven, Poppy and Cupid told their friends.

Discord laughs cheerfully, "Yes! Time for more happiness and songs together during the holidays!"

"No need to be rude, but, who's the new guys?", questions Ben and Astra.

The purple pony answers, "I'm Twilight Sparkle, and these are our friends, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Apple, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Tempest Shadow, Princess Skystar, Capper, Songbird Serenade, Captain Celeano, and The Storm King.", for Discord.

"And the girl?", asks Gemma and CJ.

As Om Nom was about to answer, the girl answers for him, "My name is Annabeth Chase. I'm from a different universe and the demigod daughter of Athena."

"We're in love.", said the adorable monster.

Jane and Ally ask, "You're both in love? I heard of a book series called Percy Jackson, but the books were so good."

"Alternate universes.", Pinkie Pie, Libby and Madeline Hatter explained, pulling out to show a chalkboard out of thin air from the side, and drawing their explanation with chalk, "If you're, and some readers are asking about that, to explain the theoretical questions of who's in love, where and what happens, it's like in one universe for an example, one person, Archie is in love with another, Betty, but in alternate universes, the person Archie can be in love with either Veronica, or can even go LGBT. Different paths, different settings, different pairings, different events, something like that, especially characters that die or not die in parallel universes as well. The worlds could even be different, but we're not comfortable with bleak ones. The author also wants to let readers know in the Percy Jackson canon universe as well as some other parallel universes, Annabeth for example, is still in love with Percy, and Om Nom's in love with Om Nelle, but in a different non-canon universe by the author's selected relationship for example, she's in love with Om Nom. Nothing bad. Enough said. End of story."

"Whoa.", Sage, Mal, Twilight, Apple and Raven were amazed. "You two are amazing fourth-wall breakers. We wonder if we can do that. Talk about alternate universes."

Pinkie Pie, Libby and Madeline put the chalkboard aside and away, replying, "It's common for funny characters. So, as you were saying-"

Then at that moment again, six more portals appear and again, the first reveals a sea sponge, a starfish, a squid, a crab, a squirrel, a lobster, a plankton, a computer, and a pirate with his puppet parrot, the second reveals an array of characters including four familiar angry birds, a boy with his dog and bird, three familiar minions, ten LEGO characters (one of them a friend of LEGO Batman, nine of them ninjas, two of them masters), six babies, a 7-year-old boy and a businessman, a supervillain, his twin brother and agent wife, three children and a 1980's like villain, four cars, a young teenage girl and her mentor, four emojis and a Just Dance-like character, three humans, six smurfs and another human, a young Mexican boy, his grandmother, great-grandmother, great-great-grandfather, a musical idol, and a dog, a squirrel and his 10 park animal friends, a donkey and 10 of his animal friends with two religious familiar characters, an underpants-wearing superhero, two young boys and another supervillain, a bull, a goat, three mice, five of his bull friends and a matador, and lastly for the second portal a subterranean creature in a monster truck, the third revealing 13 princesses, a beast, a fox, a snowman, a blue toucan, another friend of a princess, a red parrot, a monkey, a fairy, a superhero family, a dinosaur, an emotion, five familiar young girls, nine friendly animals, two alligators, and a beautiful human girl (which surprisingly made Sage's heart skip a beat), the third reveals two boys, the fourth reveals an array of about superhero girls, the fifth reveals a Great Dane with four friends of his, and the sixth reveals six familiar WOW girls.

"Wow, more wonderful guests! Neat!", surprised Piper and Clover.

Sage and Mal smile, "It's great to see you again, Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Mr. Krabs, Red, Chuck, Bomb, The Mighty Eagle, Charlie, Snoopy, Woodstock, Kevin, Stuart, Bob, Emmet, Lincoln, Clyde, Wonder Woman, Supergirl, Batgirl, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, Catwoman, Frost, Katana, Bumblebee, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Bloom, Stella, Tecna, Flora, Musa, Aisha, Ariel, Belle, Beast, Jasmine, Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Pocahontas, Mulan, Tiana, Rapunzel, Anna, Elsa, Nick Wilde, Moana, Arlo, Joy, Sofia, Elena, Amber, Naomi and Isabel and some Disney characters that we know and love. We assume you all got the golden envelopes, which is so amazing! Who's your new friends?"

"Hello! My name is Patchy the Pirate, and this assistant of mine is Potty the Parrot. Spongebob's other friends are Larry, Plankton and Karen."

"I'm Fred Jones, I'm a friend of Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Rogers, as well as our friends Daphne Blake and Velma Dinkley."

Emmet says, "Good to see you again, girls. By now, you're wondering who these new friends are. They are the 2017 Animations Team. Introducing my LEGO pals Lloyd, Master Wu, Nya, Zane, Jay, Kai, Cole, Lord Garmadon and Koko, and our other friends The Boss Baby, Tim Templeton, Francis E. Francis, Staci, Jimbo, The Triplets, Gru, Dru, Lucy Wilde, Margo, Edith, Agnes, Balthazar Bratt, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Cruz Ramirez, Jackson Storm, Felicie Milliner, Odette, Gene, Hi-5, Jailbreak, Smiler, Akiko Glitter, The Huntington Family, Smurfette, Clumsy, Hefty, Brainy, Papa Smurf, Smurfwillow, Gargamel, Coco, Hector, Ernesto de la Cruz, Abuelita, Mama Coco, Dante, Surly, Andie, Buddy, Precious, Mr. Feng, Mole, Jimmy, Johnny, Jamie, Frankie, Li'l Chip, Bo, Ruth, Dave, Leah, Edith, Deborah, Cyrus, Zach, Thaddeus, Rufus, Joseph, Mary, Captain Underpants, George, Harold, Professor Poopypants (that name's so funny), Ferdinand, Lupe, Una, Dos, Cuatro, Valiente, Angus, Bones, Guapo, Machina, El Primero and Creech."

"The 2017 Animations Team, huh? That looks much bigger than last year's.", comments Sage and Mal.

Lloyd explained, "Yeah, it's a little more kind of Behind the Scenes filming, sort of stuff."

"How?"

Libby, Pinkie and Madeline say again, "Alternate universe."

"Lastly, who's the new Disney characters you brought for this Christmas holiday?", asks Sage and Mal.

One of the alligators introduced, "I'm Swampy, and this is my alligator dim-witted, yet nice friend Karl. My girlfriend Allie and other friend Cranky is back home celebrating Christmas with the other Disney characters while we're gone."

"Nice to see you again after a few years of Christmas. That cartoon and Where's My Water game is so great like my Cut the Rope games.", Om Nom and Spike said to Swampy.

Freddie and Vega ask, "Wait, wait, wait. You three celebrated Christmas before us?"

"We did. We're best friends!", reveals Om Nom.

Scarlet and Audrey nods, "That's good to know."

"I can't believe it, they spent Christmas together before us, and what was the last time you spent Christmas together with your friends?", questions Piper, Clover, Jordan and Lonnie.

Spike and Swampy answer, "2013."

"That's the year when I met Annabeth, we've been dating ever since until we married on 2015. And I also spent time for Christmas with Spike and Swampy in 2011. We do these perhaps every two Christmases.", adds Om Nom. "I also visited Camp Half-Blood in another alternate universe and that version of Annabeth there was already in love with Percy. Good for them, that's from the legit Percy Jackson universe. My world was alternative.", he says as he smiled.

The beautiful Disney girl comes over to Sage and greets, "So anyway, my name is Chrona, and our new guest here is Cassandra, a friend of Rapunzel's. Mickey, Scrooge, Jack and Merlin should come here soon, but they won't be late. They have to get a few things done, but it'll take a couple days. What's your name?", asking the lavender starling as she holds her hands as a greeting.

Sage then blushes cutely due to Chrona holding her hands and asking her name, giggling a bit as she settles one of her lavender ponytails back, looking at her, answering, "My name is Sage. I'll tell you about my friends later today."

"I see you blushing.", Mal playfully said, smiling.

Sage asks, "What? I'm not.", excusing. "I feel a little hot due to the wintery weather, but that's okay."

Cassie, one of her Star Darlings friends, watches this and feels a bit uncomforted to this moment, more curious than sad.

"So anyway, where are you from and what do you do, Chrona?", blushed Sage.

For the third time, just as Chrona was about to answer Sage, another eight portals show up, the first revealing six live-action human girls, the second reveals seven familiar huntresses, the third reveals four familiar Mysticons, the fourth reveals a beast and a boy, the fifth reveals two animated girls, the sixth reveals six familiar Regal Academy girls, the seventh reveals five familiar princesses, and the eighth reveals three teenage girls.

"Okay, how many more unexpected arrivals are we gonna expect, because, again, this is starting to get on my nerves.", Audrey complains.

Scarlet tells her, "Perhaps one more after this. Be nice, just don't complain about our guests.", before resuming, "We're all glad to see you again, Iris, Rose and girls."

"We six girls are known as Project Mc2, my name is McKeyla McAllister, and these are my friends Camryn Coyyle, Adrienne Attoms, Bryden Bandweth, Devon D'Marco and Ember Evergreen."

Nick Wilde and Moana greet, "Yeah, we watched your series, it was amazing! S.M.A.R.T is Smart!"

"You guys know them?", asks Jay and Carlos.

The two reply, "We watch Netflix, like what we did last year."

"Hello, my name is Ruby Rose, and we're from the world of Remnant. My friends here are my sister Yang Xiao Long, and the others Blake Belladonna, Weiss Schnee, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie and Penny Polendina."

Moana says to Nick, "Not to mention the girl from the new xXx and Resident Evil movies."

"Okay, I watch Rooster Teeth sometimes too, but how are Pyrrha and Penny-", Olaf says as he was about to give away a spoiler.

Nora explains, "Alternate universes. Just a hunch."

"Huh. Looks like we're not the only ones who break the fourth wall.", Pinkie, Libby and Madeline nod.

Freddie asks, "What's the big deal with all this alternate universes, anyway?"

"Different personalities, worlds and pairings to be exact. Enough said already.", Vega theorized. "Continue?"

"I'm Arkayna Goodfey, the leader of the four Mysticons and the Mysticon Dragon Mage, and these are my friends the Mysticon Ranger Zarya Moonwolf, the Mysticon Striker Piper Willowbrook, and the Mysticon Knight Emerald Goldenbraid."

Lincoln and Spongebob were astonished, "Wow! We never knew you guys are special brilliant Mysticons! Nicktoons outdone themselves with a blast! Timmy, Jimmy and Danny will be happy to see this, but their spending their Christmas holidays at home."

"Don't forget me! What's up? It's me, Bunsen! And this is my friend Mikey! We're Nicktoons too!"

Lincoln comes over and hugs him, "It's glad to hear about that and we're all nice to meet you, buddy."

"Also, my name is Emily Jones, and my little sister here is Sophie. We're from a world where we can travel from Earth and Elvendale."

Bunsen then said, "Elvendale? That sounds incredible!"

"Yeah, as much as the Incredibles that are glad to be here!", mentioned Leona.

Mr. Incredible thanked, "Thanks for noticing us."

"And my name is Blythe Baxter, and these are my friends Youngmee Song and Sue Patterson."

Twilight nods, "Glad to meet you too."

"Okay, now that we're all here in this wonderful Christmas holiday, we'd like to-", Sage and Mal were about to start off the day, but for the final time, a final set of ten portals appear and this time, most of the final portals reveal a few dozen anime girls, with two of the final portals revealing five more young girls and a black-haired teenage girl (who is wearing a big hat since she's a friendly vampire), ending the guest roundup for the day.

Scarlet assumes, "We assume that this is the last of them. All of us got golden envelopes, so it's great!"

"Who are you five girls, first of all?", said Sage, Libby, Mal and Evie.

"Uh, my name is Mia, and these are my friends Emma, Stephanie, Olivia and Andrea."

Emmet Brickowski gasps in surprise, "You must be the LEGO Friends! Looks like regular 3D animation for this universe, but it's awesome! We're at Gotham City, we have the LEGO Ninjago team with us, everything is awesome! What's more awesome is that we have anime characters with us! Actually, I don't watch a lot of anime.", the 2017 Animations Team with the rest of the guests nodding and agreeing.

"My name's Mavis. I'm the daughter of Dracula."

Red and Nick respond, "Wow, from the Hotel Transylvania universe? Nice hat, that really suits you. Protects you from sun rays so you don't burn, like sunglasses for our eyes. Wonderful we're having more new guests to the lineup."

"But still. What's your names, girls?", Sage and Mal said.

"I'm Ryuko. Ryuko Matoi. I'm from Honno City. My sister Satsuki and my friend Mako are taking a holiday too back home."

Emmet and Lloyd fist pumps, "Awesome!"

"I'm Maria. This is my young friend Anne and my daughter Ezekiel."

Adora and Tessa wonder, "You have a daughter? You're both at different young ages, so it's extraordinary."

"Well, I'm actually a heavenly young angel and experienced rapid growth until this point before resuming my adolescence slowly like the other people grow too.", says the sky blue-haired daughter of Maria, Ezekiel.

Libby nodded, "AU.", standing for alternate universe.

"I'm Akko Kagari, this is my friends Diana Cavendish and Amanda O'Neill, we're from the Luna Nova Magical Academy. My friends Sucy, Lotte, Prisminka and Constanze is back home spending Christmas for a while so we've got the golden envelopes from a person named LEGO Batman and we came here."

Sage told them, "He's a friend of ours. We had Christmas last year. Pleased to meet you all."

But in the midst of that moment, the young witch Amanda looks over to Maria's angelic daughter Ezekiel, which sparks a love at first sight for the tomboy.

"My name's Ezra Scarlet and this is my girlfriend Lucy Heartfilla. We're from Earth-land."

Leona and Jane were a bit shocked, the former exclaiming, "Girlfriend!? Solar Flare! ...Wow!"

"I know, right?", the daughter of the Fairy Godmother says. "That's normal, we respect that. Continue?"

"I'm Yoko Littner, and again, this is my girlfriend Nia Teppelin, and we come from a futuristic alternate universe."

Gemma says to CJ at the time, "Now there's something you don't hear everyday."

"It's great that we're including LGBT couples this Christmas.", Ferdinand and Bo the Donkey mentions too.

Bunsen and Lincoln rate, "Other than that, Christmas is coming this month! We can't wait! And the rest of you, what's your names?"

"I'm Korra, and here is my girlfriend Asami."

"My name's Luluco. I'm from the space colonization zone Ogikubo."

Scooby-Doo asks, "Roh-kay! Rand the rast rwo? (Okay! And the last two?)"

"I'm Mallow and this is my friend Lillie. We're from Alola, Ash, Lana, Sophocles and Kiawe are having Christmas there with the rest of our pokemon."

Lloyd and the Ninjago agreed, "Alright, characters from the Pokemon universe!"

"Wait. We think we recognize you. I think we saw you both last Christmas when we were watching La La Land in the theatre.", recounts Scarlet and Vega.

Mallow and Lillie both answer, "Well...as a matter of fact, yes, we atched La La Land."

"What a coincidence.", Poppy and Cupid both said, looking at each other romantically.

Sage and Mal sigh dreamily and happily, "Okay. We believe it's the last of them. Now to start off, our friend LEGO Batman sent us these letters, so we're going to attend the holidays that's hosted this year by the richest man in Gotham!"

The front doors to Wayne Manor open, and it shows LEGO Batman, who was surprised to see the amount of characters outside at the front of the manor.

"Bruce, is there something wrong? It appears that the last of the guests won't appear until a few days, sir.", notified Alfred.

LEGO Batman answers, "Nah, it's fine. I'm happy that my friends from last Christmas has returned. Go back inside with Robin, Batgirl, Joker and Harley Quinn, okay?"

"As you wish, sir.", replied the butler, as he goes inside Wayne Manor.

LEGO Batman then says, "Hello, everyone and welcome to Wayne Manor in Gotham City!"

"Hi, LEGO Batman!", Sage and Mal waved while everyone smiles.

The vigilante superhero chuckles, "To start off this holiday celebration, I'm gonna take you all to a sick tour of Wayne Manor."

"We'll lead the rest, LEGO Batman!", both the lavender starling and the daughter of Maleficent said, as the two then led the few hundred characters as the DC LEGO superhero led them inside the manor.

Inside, as Sage, Mal and the rest catch up with LEGO Batman, the latter says, "Let's go. The most tasteful and insanely extravagant mansion in all of Gotham City!"

"Wow!", amazed all the guests, seeing an amazing view of the manor's living room, which was big, exquisite, fancy and extremely wide, probably much bigger than the Disney castle last year.

They also see five of LEGO Batman's friends, as LEGO Batman introduced, "And just so you were wondering, these are my friends LEGO Alfred the butler, Robin the boy wonder, LEGO Batgirl, my girlfriend, LEGO Joker, my arch-nemesis and hate-ly friend, and his LEGO girlfriend Harley Quinn."

"Thanks for noticing us. I hate you, Batman.", Joker says affectionally, but in a attractive way like a friend.

LEGO Batman answers nicely, "I hate you too.", smiling. "But still, LEGO Batgirl's my girlfriend."

"Same thing here with Harley.", Joker nods.

Harley Quinn from the DC Superhero Girls universe, says, "Ooh! I never knew I had a LEGO counterpart!"

"Same.", Batgirl from the DC Superhero Girls universe as well.

LEGO Batman continues, "So, feel free to look around the room for a few minutes. This party is about to get started soon."

"Will do.", excites Sage.

As the guests all look around, for examples, CJ swung with her rope out of nowhere to the second floor of the room as she sees George and Harold standing on top of a golden statue above, and while Om Nom and Annabeth were looking at the chandelier above, LEGO Batman, Emmet and Lloyd were playing on the room's piano, playing along with the tune of Black and Yellow in a LEGO trio, and even the LEGO friends were looking at the artistic photos, statues and artifacts, like a gladiator statue, a gold angel statue, a small sphinx, a woolly mammoth, etc.

Sage and Mal were even running around the room with Rose, Iris, Lightning McQueen and Creech in excitement as they were excited more than ever for the Christmas holidays in Gotham City, whilst everyone else were chatting and getting to know each other very well.

A few minutes later, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Gru, The Boss Baby, Sage, Mal and the rest see LEGO Batman while the hero's friends were watching, the vigilante used his grappling hook and does a stunt in mid-air before landing on the ground, continuing, "And for those of you who are wondering, yes, the rumours are true. I am Bruce Wayne.", before shaking his head and does a shocked expression in realization.

The Boss Baby gasps in surprise that moment, "You are Bruce Wayne!", laughing hard while Gru was smiling and Mater nudged Lightning McQueen on the wheel to see this, with the other guests intrigued. The Boss Baby after a moment finished laughing, before saying, "But seriously, we already _know_ you're Bruce Wayne.", in a serious fashion.

"...'s roommate.", excused LEGO Batman.

Joker then answers, "HA! I knew that LEGO Batman was Bruce Wayne...'s roommate."

"Exactly, Joker.", thanked the DC LEGO superhero. "Bruce Wayne lives in Batman's attic."

Sage and Mal say and ask, "That may be true, true. So what's the first thing we're gonna do today?"

"Well, for the first day of this Christmas holiday season, I have made up a song for you guys to greet for this holiday season.", announces LEGO Batman, which that particular song is an original one of the 17 songs I specially made by me. "Are you ready to rock?!", he then says, the guests cheering as the lights in the big manor room turned off and switched to lights similar of a rock concert.

As Robin plays the drums, and LEGO Batgirl, LEGO Joker and Alfred play the guitar, LEGO Batman took the vocal singing to the max as the first of my original songs start with a rock n' roll tune.

 **LEGO Batman: Welcome to Gotham City, a place for heroes and villains, and it's a good Christmastime, and it's one in a billion!** **EVERYBODY WANTS SOME!**

 **Here's to all, be our guest, Christmas is like the rest, we will do our very best, from the north, south, east and west!** **EVERYBODY WANTS SOME!**

 **We have a very large room, also with flowers that bloom, bing, bang, crash, smash and boom, and we won't have a doom!**

 **For our Christmas plans, we will spend all time together, we'll also go through the streets, unless inclement weather,**

 **We'll plan presents and treats, as well as milk and cookies, and during these days in the month, we may even meet a Wookie! EVERYBODY WANTS SOME!**

 **We'll party all night long, until the bell has rung, what can possibly go wrong, when we sing this rock song! EVERYBODY WANTS SOME!**

 **Spending all December's days, in our own unique ways, people will have their says, and good games we will play!**

 **The countdown goes tick tock, in every second that counts, and my unspeakable fortune is very large amounts,**

 **Endure the ancient saying for the holidays with cheer, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! EVERYBODY WANTS SOME!**

 **Such a huge wonderful cast, memories from the past, now this won't be our very last, instead let's do this fast! EVERYBODY WANTS SOME!**

 **No time to panic, it's a drill, the sunlight's up a big hill, lots of time we can kill, we have a peaceful good will! EVERYBODY WANTS SOME!**

As LEGO Batman and his friends finish this rock song, Sage, Mal and the rest of the guests applauded.

"That song was originally rocktastic!", Zarya says, Arkayna agreeing by nodding and smiling.

Sage says, "Rock N' Roll here is exactly amazing as our world does!"

"I don't listen to rock n' roll much, but that song's great.", mentioned Mal.

LEGO Batman then said, "Yeah, indeed. Not only we're gonna stay till the 25th on Christmas, but also till New Year's Day! I believe we should start the tour now.", as he does a 'follow me' sign, with Sage, Mal and the rest following LEGO Batman.

The first place in the manor they went to was the kitchen, which looked clean, exquisite and convenient.

"Here we have the kitchen, where we make exquisite delicacies and food to enjoy, along with state-of-the-art kitchen and cooking appliances.", LEGO Batman tours.

Mia and Emma of the LEGO Friends ask, "What kind of friends can we make here?"

"There's foods like chicken, pizza, hot dogs, fish, lobster thermidor, fruits, vegetables, ice cream, cupcakes...", Robin told them.

Stephanie answers, "Oh my! Cupcakes! I can also make my bunny rabbit cupcakes here. Made from flour, dough and icing."

"Did you say rabbit cupcakes? Decoration like a birthday party for me, as well as other rabbits like Bugs, Roger and Trix.", chuckles Rabbit. "A dream come true!"

Pooh and Spongebob both said, "We suppose that honey, jellyfish jelly and krabby patties are here too."

"Even food from Starland or Auradon. Delicious!", Sage and Mal nodded.

Ryuko also responds, "Well, this manor looks amazingly promising. What else in this manor do you have? It seems that you're rich, LEGO Batman. Pretty much like back home when my friend Mako's family had enough to get a rich house one time."

"Well, I may be new to this kind of technical stuff, but where me, Ann and Ezekiel come from is France in the 15th century. Good those those portals allowed us to travel into the 21st century, so there's absolutely no excuse for aging, so I'm getting new to all this technological stuff.", Maria told.

Maria then slips her hand to hold Ryuko's, causing the two to look at each other and blush at the same time.

"Now if you all will follow me," LEGO Batman continued, "Who wants to see the pool?"

Lincoln and Wonder Woman (DC Superhero Girls) look at each other and ask in surprise, "There's another pool?"

"Yes. As well as a aquarium somewhere in that area. And it's probably bigger than the one the Disney castle has. It even has pet dolphins.", LEGO Batgirl said.

Batgirl (DC Superhero Girls) and Supergirl smiled as they said, "Dolphins? Cute!"

"That's what we did during our Dolphin Cruise!", mentions Andrea and Olivia.

Shaggy asks, "You had a Dolphin Cruise? Unbelievable, wow."

"Then let's go there then! We never seen a dolphin before, but we hope they're amazing!", Sage and Mal hope.

Libby and Evie both said, "Okay, but before we go...", before surprising, "Today's Sage's Bright Day!"

"Bright Day! It's like a birthday!", Spongebob and Pooh loved this.

Leona included, "We also baked a big cake to celebrate her Bright Day as a surprise! Even her Bright Day crown looks amazing!", as she and the other nine starlings help bring in a giant cake for everyone to have a slice, with over a dozen candles on top of it.

"Thanks everyone! Let's hope my Bright Day this year and this holiday vacation is just as better as last year's Disney Castle vacation.", Sage wished, even though she's a starling, and has granted her wish after she has blown the Bright Day cake candles.

And after five minutes of everyone having a slice of the cake, LEGO Batman commences, "Alright, I'm glad everyone celebrated our friend Sage's Bright Day, so let's continue on and have a tour of my slick, sweet and state-of-the-art manor.", as LEGO Batman led the guests into the second place of the manor for example, the pool. He had his swimming shorts and googles on with his LEGO Batman mask, telling the guests, "Majestic, right? And yes, those are natural dolphins. I'm so rich I can afford hundreds of them. Only billions of dollars though, but still richer.", before he then dives into the water.

"Okay, who wants to dive in the water after Batman?", Sage and Mal asks.

Libby and Leona says, "Hold on. How about putting our swimming equipment on?"

"Yeah. Like how LEGO Batman wears it.", supported Scarlet and Vega.

But in the midst of the conversation, some of the 2017 Animations Team members like Ferdinand, Bo, Smurfette, Gene and Lloyd notice the subterranean squid creature Creech starting to come out of the monster truck it's in, due to wanting to go in the water, causing five of the members to ask, "Uh, guys?"

"Well, it'll take about a half-hour or less to all get our swimming equipment on, but maybe we could do it later?", Ruby and Akko ask.

Yang and Diana support, "Well, there's a lot of time we can spend this holiday season since it's almost lunchtime, so once we finish this tour, we can go."

Creech comes out of his monster truck completely and was slowly crawling to the diving board.

"Guys?", Ferdinand, Gene, Bo, Smurfette and Lloyd asks again to Sage, Mal and the rest when seeing Creech do this.

Nick and Moana both said, "You're right. But there's a lot of things in store, so let's do that first with lunch before we-"

The guests were a bit startled as they heard a splash in the pool, which was shown that Creech had fallen off the diving board and made a big splash in the Wayne Manor pool, as Sage, Mal, and the others look to see this.

"We were trying to tell you.", Lloyd said, as he and the rest saw Creech's partially glowing subterranean body swimming in the water with LEGO Batman.

Blake comments, "Wow. Beautifully majestic. As much majestic as you are, Weiss."

"Really?", Weiss blushed, Blake blushes back. "Wow, thanks."

LEGO Batman reaches the surface and spat out water, "Okay, who let Creech in and let him out of his monster truck?"

"He did it by himself.", Emerald and Piper excuse, the former worried, "And if we're all framed for this, we are SO sorry."

Lightning McQueen says, "After all, he's part of the 2017 Animations' Team and can be on land and sea."

"That's okay, guys. You can jump in the pool if you want.", chuckled LEGO Batman, allowing the guests to jump in.

Lightning and Mater said, "Well, not us cars and Creech's truck. We might sink into the pool because we're too heavy. But we can watch you guys. After all, there's an aquarium in another room that includes this pool."

"Come on, what are we waiting for?", Elsa and Sunset said. "Let's go dive in!"

Sage also says, "Wait, can I or you go first, since it's my Bright Day? We want to be the first ones in before we make a-"

"Dive with me!", Mal said as she hugs Sage, before both dive into the pool with their clothes on, with their friends and other guests like RWBY, Nick Wilde, Moana, Scooby-Doo, Elsa, Sunset, Ryuko, Maria and the rest but the four cars and Creech's monster truck, follow suit.

Reaching the surface of the pool, Sage mentions to Mal, "That was a fun splash for my Bright Day. You do realize that Ben is still your boyfriend, I know that."

"Yes, he is. And Happy Bright Day, Sage.", answers her friend Mal.

Ben then says, "But also, look at the dolphins! They're really peaceful, aren't they?", as Sage, Mal, Libby, Evie swim in the pool and play with the two dolphins for about 5 minutes.

With all the guests getting out of the pool afterwards, Lightning, Mater, Cruz and Jackson bring Creech's monster truck down the lower level of the pool so Creech can return in his monster truck.

"First, the kitchen. Now, the pool! Could this day get any better?", Coco asks in excitement.

LEGO Batman says, "Oh, yes it will be. Now let me show you all the bedrooms."

"Bedrooms? Seems like a luxurious idea.", Captain Underpants, The Boss Baby and Surly all said.

The third place that LEGO Batman showed Sage, Mal and the rest are their bedrooms, which all consisted of a couple luxurious beds, an HDTV, extravagant technological design features, and beautiful views with big tall windows.

"Nice!", Sage and Mal said. "Now we can have our own bedrooms.", they smiled.

LEGO Batman adds, "And there's no excuse to put you all in different bedrooms, so feel free to join your friends like what people do in sleepovers and stuff. It's so fun and awesome!"

"Our very own sleepovers!", squealed McKeyla and the Project Mc2 group in excitement. "Christmas is just getting started and already better by the minute!"

Joker and Harley Quinn (LEGO Batman universe) included, "But also, me, Harley, Robin, Batgirl and Batman have their own bedrooms too! Well, for both of us, it's only for the holidays."

"Yes, lastly, let us show you all my bedroom.", LEGO Batman says, leading Sage, Mal and the rest of the guests to the entrance of LEGO Batman's bedroom, opening the door to show a big bedroom like the others with a bed, weights, a rock climbing wall, a TV, and exercise training products, since LEGO Batman's a superhero. "This is my bedroom. Where I catch up on my sleep. Well, actually, I never sleep. Because I most of the time fight criminals and save Gotham City 24/7, and it makes sense though, so quaint."

Sage and Mal smiled, "Whoa. You are totally awesome with these kind of luxury and wealth."

"Well, that's all I'm gonna show you for today, but I'll do the last important one later on in the next several days. But what I can say is that my mansion also has two theatre rooms, one regular and 3D-compatible and the other IMAX Digital and Laser 70mm equipped...", Batman said.

Discord smiled with the others and said, "Four theatre rooms? Wow, we'll be watching movies, which is amazing like last year!"

"...also we can go out to the city of Gotham to check out the super-sweet malls, the city theatre and lots more and watch TV in one of my theatre rooms too!", announced LEGO Batman. "But since it's about lunchtime, let's go back to the main living room of the mansion now. Alfred is gone for a bit to order lunch from McDonalds and Pizza Hut, so it's gonna start off to a great Christmas holiday!"

Om Nom and Annabeth Chase both said, "We all agree."

"Sorry if I'm asking, you two, but what's that Annabeth is holding? Didn't notice that when you two arrived, until now.", curiously asks Ally and Cassie, which what Annabeth was holding was something wrapped in a round blanket.

Om Nom explains, "Well, you see, we brought-"

"Cookies? Bread? Candy?", Piper and Jordan guessed.

The candy monster thought, "Well, I do love candy. But actually-", before Sage and Mal had the curiosity to check what's in the round blanket, the two girls then gasping.

It was another cute baby monster similar to Om Nom.

"Aww...", Project Mc2, Sage, Mal, their friends, RWBY, Akko, Diana, and some of the others were adored by the cute monster baby. "...It's so cute!"

Om Nom nods, "Well, there you have it. We have a baby. We call him, Om Nom Jr."

"I'm expecting another one later this year, but this time human. Our baby is adorable though. Only about one year old.", unveiled Annabeth Chase. "Genetics."

The candy monster chuckles, "Well, I believe that's the only cute baby of my species we're gonna have, my love."

"He looks cute. I like to play with him later on this holiday season. Please, Maria?", Anne said, Om Nom Jr. smiling and laughing cutely, and also asking Maria if she can play with the baby, which the blonde simply nodded.

"Do less talk about that and let's go back down.", Chrona said, before LEGO Batman nods in agreement as he led Sage, Mal, Chrona, and everyone else back to the Wayne Manor living room.

* * *

 **12:00 PM**

Back downstairs, LEGO Batman says, "Just to let you all keep you all waiting, I was thinking of singing another song for all of you guys.", chuckling.

"Wow, is it another original song like that one you sang earlier?", Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie asks.

Lloyd answers for LEGO Batman, "No. But it's the first Christmas song us 2017 Animations Team are gonna sing."

"Wait, is that the one the 2016 Animations Team sang last year when they came to the Walt Disney Castle, and sounded so deeply enchanting, magical and cheerful?", Sunset and Elsa question.

Lightning McQueen and Coco both say, "Yep! Wonderful Christmastime!"

"Oh boy! I can't wait to hear this one!", Libby and Evie excite with Sage and Mal smiling with the rest.

Lincoln, Bunsen, Emily Jones and Wonder Woman (DC Superhero Girls) all said, "We haven't heard this one yet, but we're guessing it's gonna be melodic!"

"Even though we sang it last year, let's see how this results.", Nick, Moana, Red, Chuck, Bomb and The Mighty Eagle smiled, the rest delighted to hear the new animated characters sing altogether in a carol.

 **Lightning, Mater, Coco, Ernesto, Smurfette, Clumsy, Hefty, Brainy: The moon is right, the spirit's up, we're here tonight and that's enough,**

 **The 2017 Animations Team: Simply having a wonderful Christmastime! (2x)**

 **Gene, Jailbreak, Hi-5, Bo, Dave, Ruth, Surly: The party's on, the feeling's here, that only comes, this time of year,**

 **The 2017 Animations Team: Simply having a Wonderful Christmastime! (2x)**

 **Gru, Lucy, The Boss Baby, Tim, Captain Underpants, George & Harold: The choir of children sing their song, they practiced all year long... (Creech: (hums))**

 **The 2017 Animations Team: Simply having a Wonderful Christmastime! (2x)**

 **The Mane 6, Tempest Shadow, Princess Skystar, Ferdinand, Lupe, Felicie Milliner: The word is out, about the town, to lift a glass, oh, don't look down...**

 **The 2017 Animations Team: Simply having a Wonderful Christmastime! (2x)**

 **Bratt, Francis, Jackson, El Primero, Gargamel, The Storm King, Smiler, Poopypants: The choir of children sing their song, they practiced all year long...**

 **Cruz, Papa Smurf, Smurfwillow, Zane, Jay, Cole, Kai, Bulls, Una, Dos, Cuatro, Odette: The party's on, the feeling's here, that only comes, this time of year,**

 **Akiko Glitter, Joseph, Mary, Leah, Deborah, Zach, Cyrus, Thaddeus, Rufus, Capper, Celeano: Simply having a Wonderful Christmastime! (2x)**

 **LEGO Batman, Lloyd, Wu, Robin, Garmadon, Joker, LEGO Batgirl, Nya, Koko, Alfred: The moon is right, the spirit's up, we're here tonight, oh, that's enough,**

 **Simply having a Wonderful Christmastime, simply having a Wonderful Christmastime! (2x)**

 **The 2017 Animations Team: Whoa, oh...oh...oh...whoa, oh...oh...Christmastime...!**

As their song ended, Sage, Mal, Nick, Moana, Red and the rest applauded.

"Now THAT's the best way to start off the holidays with the 2017 Animations Team! Better than our 2016's Animation Team last year!", Red and Nick Wilde fistbump.

Sage and Mal rated, "We all agree. To continue, when will our McDonalds be coming, not to be impatient or rude."

"Right...about...", LEGO Batman checks his watch in his superhero costume, before the doorbell of Wayne Manor was heard. "...now."

Alfred called, "I'm here with the McDonalds, everyone. This bag is a little heavy."

"Let us help, Mr. Pennyworth!", Ferdinand, Captain Underpants, Bo, Coco, Lightning and Mater said, helping carry the giant bag of McDonalds altogether without any problem of dropping or spilling anything in the bag, before placing it on the table without it breaking.

Ruby, Akko, Ryuko, Maria, Luluco, Erza, Yoko and Korra says when seeing the big bag of McDonalds, "Whoa. That amount of food must've cost over $5000 dollars!"

"Yeah, about that. My stocks rise higher by the minute sometimes and gives me two to five million dollars every week.", Batman mentioned.

Robin excited too, "He's so rich I adore him as my idol!"

"What's in the bag?", asked Sage, as she, Libby and Leona get up the table and grabs any kind of the food, with fries and either Coke, Root Beer, Pepsi or water, which was between cheeseburgers, hamburgers, Big Macs, McChicken, Fillet O'Fish, Angus Burgers, McTasters, McWraps, Chicken McNuggets, Quarter Pounders and the Holiday Specials, as well as a choice of dessert between McFlurries (Oreo or M&M), Chocolate Chip Cookies, Apple Pies, Cinammon Melts, Sundaes or Milkshakes (instead of a drink). "Wow! Batman, you have a rich fortune! Such an amazing Bright Day, don't you think?", the lavender starling says.

LEGO Batman and LEGO Batgirl smiles, "Yes, and you're welcome.", as everyone else, like Mal, Evie, Jane, Scarlet, Vega, Piper, Clover, and the rest gets their lunch of their selection.

One of those examples, Arkayna gets Zarya, Emerald and Piper W. grab the Holiday Specials of McDonalds for their lunch.

"Two Grilled Chicken Clubhouse Burgers?", Arkayna asks.

Zarya questions as well, "Two Beef Clubhouse Burgers?"

"Four Truffle Shaker Flavored Fries and Four Coke Floats?", said Piper W.

Emerald also adds, "And three Red Velvet McFlurries with Oreo cookie bits?"

"You know what, I'll take one of the Beef Burgers and princess Arkayna can have one of the Grilled Chicken Burgers. She and I will share one of the Red Velvet McFlurries together.", sorted out Zarya.

Arkayna nods, "Well, okay. You and Emerald will eat the other two burgers and have your own McFlurries then.", to Piper W.

"Nice!", smiled Emerald and Piper, fistbumping before grabbing their food.

While Sage, Mal, LEGO Batman and everyone else were politely eating their McDonalds foods at the table (with Shaggy and Scooby-Doo eating their burgers in one bite), Zarya grabs the Red Velvet McFlurry and was about to take the first try on it, but she realizes she wants Arkayna to have some too.

"Your red velvet, my lovely princess.", flirted Zarya, giving her friend Arkayna the first taste of the McFlurry.

Arkayna reacted to the taste and was pleased a bit, "Mmm...that Red Velvet actually tastes good.", politely.

"It does.", said Zarya after tasting the next try, before when Arkayna reaches for some napkins politely, Zarya was reaching for napkins too, but the masculine Mysticon girl's hand touches hers. The two look at each other (and again), who they blush afterwards, sparking a relationship.

Despite that, after lunch with Discord and Om Nom helping quickly clean up, LEGO Batman, Sage and Mal spent time at the home theatre watching a bit of TV shows and channels there, like for example, watching the sports channel, Disney Channel, even they watched the holiday movie A Christmas Story too, for over three hours, and another three hours where everyone even got to swim in the manor pool with the dolphins and check out the aquarium with the beautiful fish, which made Blake happy since she loves fish, which too made Weiss smile.

* * *

 **6:00 PM**

When the day was turning night in the LEGO city of Gotham at Wayne Manor, LEGO Batman rounds up his guests Sage, Mal, and the others again, saying, "Okay, everyone, since it's starting to get dark and we're about to eat dinner, tomorrow we'll begin doing some decorations for the Christmas holiday season, so who wants to do one last song for tonight before we do more tomorrow whilst we decorate the manor first thing?"

"Ooh! Ooh! Me, pick me! I have an amazing Johnny Mathis-like voice!", Discord says.

Sage and Mal requested, "How about us? We're dying to sing."

"Okay, you two go. Don't worry, Discord, I heard that Sage and Mal said you did the first song It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas, but this year differently, you're still gonna sing your talented voice for some other Christmas songs, like probably Winter Wonderland, and some more. I have faith in you all that you'll get a chance to sing your hearts out for the holidays!", LEGO Batman confirmed and also apologized to the draconequus Discord.

The lavender starling and the daughter of Maleficent answer back, "That's the point. Because we're gonna have a second outing round of Merry Christmas, to those who are old and new friends of ours. Well, one thing's for sure...", as a classical smooth Christmas instrumental was heard, the two breaking into song.

 **Sage and Mal: It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas...everywhere you go...**

 **Take a look at the five and ten...glistening once again...with candy canes and silver lanes aglow...**

 **It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas... (Christmas,) Toys in every store...b** **ut the prettiest sight to see, is the holly that will be on your own front door...**

 **A pair of hop-along boots, a pistol that shoots is the wish of Lincoln and Bunsen, dolls that'll talk and will go for a walk is the hope of Piper and Emerald then,**

 **And some moms and dads can hardly wait for school to start again...** **(All but Sage and Mal: It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas...everywhere you go...)**

 **Sage and Mal: There's a tree in the grand hotel...one in the park as well...the sturdy kind that doesn't mind the snow...**

 **All but Sage and Mal: It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas...soon the bells will start...**

 **Sage and Mal: And the thing that will make them ring...is the carol that you sing right within your heart...**

During this smooth classical Christmas song, LEGO Batman was watching this and smiles, before Robin, Alfred, LEGO Batgirl, Joker and LEGO Harley Quinn see him walking over to the portrait of himself and his parents, who were dead when he was a kid sadly, but the other guests do not notice this due to the song, both respectful.

 **All: It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas...toys in every store...**

 **Sage and Mal: But the prettiest sight to see...is the holly that will be...on your own...front...door... Sure, it's Christmas...once...more...**

During the final part of the song, LEGO Batman felt sad about remembering his parents while Sage and Mal finish the song with beauty and soul, spinning around in a dance to the rhythm of the last instrumental, before suddenly and accidentally bumping into the LEGO superhero as the song ends.

" **WHAT THE!** ", LEGO Batman startles, jumping as Sage and Mal looked, suddenly kicking the two girls and sending them flying, to the piano in the room, knocking the top and dropping the support, the piano top hitting the two girls on the head while Ferdinand, the Mysticons, RWBY and Project Mc2 startled by this with piano random sounds were heard at that time! "Oh! Sage, Mal! I am so sorry!", the vigilante LEGO superhero says, "I have incredible reflexes.", helping Sage and Mal out of the piano.

The mysticon Emerald also says to Alfred, "So am I. Sooo sorry."

"Sorry about our friend, sir. Emerald apologizes a lot.", Arkayna and Zarya excuse.

Piper W. curiously asks, "Did that happen to you, Mr. Pennyworth?"

"That happened to me once. For them, instead of sneaking, it was just a bump in the end of the song. No offence, really.", the kind butler responded. "I respect everyone."

Sage and Mal was helped out of the piano by LEGO Batman and Robin, both answering, "That's okay. We forgive you. What happened?"

"I'm sorry, Master Bruce was looking at the old family pictures again.", said Alfred.

Ruby and Yang asks, "Family pictures?", before everyone looks at Bruce's family picture.

"You see, when Bruce was a young boy, he went to a movie premiere with his parents...and when it was over...someone showed up, and shot Bruce's parents... It's so sad.", explains Alfred the story. "Now, I'll be getting your dinners ready.", he then said, going off to the kitchen to get the dinner in the exquisite kitchen.

Robin and Zarya says, "Wait-wait-wait, so you're an orphan?", the former saying, "I had the same thing too, Batman.", the latter agreeing.

"Yes. Then I became super rich, became a vigilante superhero and fight crime. I still love my parents for it.", saddened LEGO Batman.

Sage and Mal calm, "That's okay, Batman. We know what it's like to lose our parents, even though we both have parents somehow, but it's sad that your parents are gone. But the truth the matter is, no matter where they are, you'll always love them. As well for all of us.", finally comforting LEGO Batman in a hug, along with the rest of the guests.

"Thanks, guys. I'll remember my parents. Now, before our dinner is gonna commence, I also like to enlist 11 rules on how to spend your Christmas without doing anything mean or naughty. One, no fighting or arguing physically or socially. Two, do not pout or use profanity language towards people. Three, do some good deeds and spread the cheer and joy of the holiday season if you like. Four, do not steal ANYTHING for those who are villains. Five, you're allowed to have romance like kissing under the mistletoes, so you may do sometimes do it privately. Six, remember the reasons for the season and give more than you get. Seven, share, care, everywhere. Eight, make sure you have second helpings and be nice, don't be naughty. Nine, treasure your friends and loved ones like a family. Ten, do not peek presents that you were given before Christmas. And eleven, ABR: Always Be Recording. Nah, I'm just kidding ya guys. Eleven, never stop believing, have the Christmas spirit and be merry!", spoke LEGO Batman.

Bo, Joseph and Mary ask, "Is that like the Ten Commandments...?"

"Well, differently...sort of. But it's about Christmas, and it's also when Jesus was born, so we'll talk about that later.", answered the superhero.

Sage, Mal, Coco, Lightning McQueen, The Boss Baby, Gru, George and Harold commented, "Speaking of Christmas, this year is gonna be so much better than last year's!"

"Also, what's for dinner?", asked Iris, Rose, Luluco, Emily Jones, Wonder Woman (DCSHG), Bunsen and Lincoln Loud.

Alfred called out, "It's ready!", before arriving with a big array of food with the biggest one hidden in a silver cover.

"Wow! This has amazing dinner like back in the Disney castle or having dinner with the Queen!", Iago, Tinker Bell, Rafiki, Zazu, Elsa, Sunset, Tecna, Madeline, Discord, Poppy and Cupid said.

LEGO Batman asks, "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's all eat to fill up our empty stomaches! To our first day of the Christmas season!", removing the silver cover on the big one, revealing to be a baked chicken as he says this, giving everybody a toast to Sage, Mal, Om Nom, Annabeth, Lloyd, Emmet, Elsa, Sunset, the 2017 Animations Team, RWBY, the Mysticons, Ryuko, Maria, Yoko, Erza, Korra, Akko, Diana, Pooh, Spongebob, Olaf, Iris, Rose and the rest by raising their glasses, cheers with their glasses again before drinking a bit, beginning dinner.

Then afterwards, everyone ate dinner (like Spongebob eating krabby patties, Ninjago eating sushi, Ferdinand and his animal friends eating churros, Sage and Mal eating delicious foods from their homes, and the rest eating their favourite foods), as well as delicious desserts, for the evening.

Also after that, they all decide to brush their teeth in LEGO Batman's big bathroom in Wayne Manor, and afterwards they were getting ready to sleep in their chosen rooms, with some sleeping over to their friends as well.

Sage, Mal, Libby and Evie decide to have one of the new rooms together while the rest of the guests have their own rooms, and LEGO Batman comes to the former's room and says, "So what did you think about the manor? Do you think this is gonna be an exciting Christmas holiday?"

"It was great, LEGO Batman. There's still a lot to explore and to celebrate when Christmas comes.", Sage and Mal responded.

LEGO Batman answers, "Glad to hear it. Tomorrow we will do some decorations in the manor and spend more quality time. See you all in the morning. And I hope your happy Bright Day went well."

"It did. Thanks, Batman.", Sage thanked compassionately, before LEGO Batman turns off the lights and closes the room door.

After 15 minutes or so, every guest were falling asleep and were happily spending time with their loved ones or best friends, even LEGO Batman and his friends were asleep at the time. Importantly, some pairings like Ryuko and Maria, Arkayna and Zarya, Ruby and Yang, Blake and Weiss, Akko and Diana, Lloyd and Nya, LEGO Batman and LEGO Batgirl, Sunset and Elsa, Poppy and Cupid, Scarlet and Vega, and some others were sleeping in a romantic or heartwarming fashion.

But what they do know, their Christmas holiday celebration has just begun.


	2. Decorations for the Holidays

**CH. 2 - Decorations for the Holidays**

 **DAY 2 (December 2)**

As Sage, Mal, LEGO Batman, and the others wake up after their good night's sleep in the morning, they as well as all the rest of the guests had happily went downstairs to have some breakfast at 8:30 AM.

In the living room of Wayne Manor, Sage, Mal, LEGO Batman, Om Nom, Discord, Arkayna, Zarya, Ryuko, Maria, and the rest had a big breakfast array including sunny side-ups, bacon, toast, croquettes, pancakes, waffles, cereals like Froot Loops, Rice Krispies, Frosted Flakes and so on, with sprinkles and frosting added, along with either apple, orange juice, tea or milk as their drink.

"Huh. No wonder this is part of a complete breakfast.", LEGO Batman said, eating eggs with pancakes.

Sage and Mal agree, "We know, right? We've all been there last year.", smiling.

"These croquettes actually taste great! Where was this made from?", Maria liked the breakfast and asks the Lolirock leader Iris, one of the guests gladly with the rest.

Iris says, "Some territories, Japan, made and originated in France. Probably."

"Yeah, my friend back home likes them a lot.", Ryuko told Maria.

The blonde replies, "Really. That must be very nice of her."

"Correction...you look nice too.", complimented Ryuko to her. This made both girls blush by this lovely thought.

Fred Jones says to Ferdinand, "So how are those bacon toast sandwiches, Ferdinand?", who were eating bacon toast sandwiches.

"Oh, delicious, buddy. How's your relationship with Daphne?", the bull said.

Fred chuckles, "It's going well. We're in love, me and Daph. It's coincidental since our names are like Ferd and Fred."

"Scooby-Dooby-Doo!", cheered the Great Dane, eating Scooby Snacks with his frosting sprinkled Scooby-Doo cereal with Shaggy, while Sage, Mal, Apple, Raven, Iago, the Winx WOW Gang, Discord, Om Nom and the rest had their nutritious breakfast meals.

* * *

An hour and a half later after breakfast at 10:00 AM, everyone was still in the living room as LEGO Batman spoke to them, "Okay, so everyone had a good night's sleep and a complete nutritious breakfast. Now for today, we will decorate the entire Manor in order to celebrate and anticipate Christmas this season."

"Oh! We have a song! Can me and our friends sing it?", Sage and Mal thought of an idea, which the song they're gonna sing in particular is the second of my 17 original songs, based on a quote from one of the best anime-inspired cartoons ever, Samurai Jack, but with an entirely different tune specialized for Christmas.

Robin agrees for Batman, "Of course you can, girls! It's great to sing carols and songs for the holidays.", which both girls nodded with the rest agreeing.

That was when a cheery christmas pop tune was heard, which Sage, Mal and four of their friends began to sing.

 **Sage and Mal: The snow is falling, tis the season, presents are wrapping for a great reason, and in winter, people say no sin, When does the magic begin?**

 **When does the magic begin? (2x) It's Christmas in the holidays, nobody should cry, with Rudolph, Frosty and Santa, nobody should cry...**

 **When does the magic begin? (2x) Sweet wishes and good spirits, between naughty or nice, to Santa and to all of you, it's better to have Christmas twice!**

 **Libby and Evie: Holiday lights are turning on, robes as smooth as silk, Christmas cookies to share, along with eggnog or milk,**

 **November and December, the wrongs and the rights, the eves, the days and the nights...**

 **When does the magic begin? (2x) Cards, greetings, advent calenders, kisses under mistletoes, candy canes, chocolate, and a beautiful red rose...**

 **Leona and Jane: Even the midnight new year, is coming very soon, and by the stroke of twelve that day is under a bright moon,**

 **All the resolutions, all the anticipation, all that matters now is respect, love, kindness and celebration!**

 **All 6: When does the magic begin? (2x) Hundreds of stories to tell, even sing catchy songs as well, everything is well for the well of us...**

 **Everything is well for the rest of us... Everything is well for the rest of us...in...Christmastime!**

The second original song finishes, applauded by the rest of their friends, Om Nom, Discord, LEGO Batman, the 2017 Animations Team, and everyone else.

"There is magic, is there, guys?", Scarlet and Vega said in unison.

The 2017 Animations Team reply for everyone, "Yes, there is!"

"Maybe...", certains the LEGO lightning ninja Jay, like he did if he and his Ninjago friends were asked in the movie.

The son of Jafar Jay asks the lightning ninja, "What do you mean maybe? There already is and will always be there for the greater good. Good thing we both have the same name."

"Same here.", LEGO Batgirl, Batgirl (DC Superhero Girls), Piper (SD), Piper Willowbrook (Mysticons), Lucy (Despicable Me) and Lucy Heartfilla says too.

Nick Wilde and Red both said, "Now, about the decorations..."

"That, of course. We know we can sing songs during this. I'll get the big Christmas tree for the manor's living room. The rest of us will get the ornament balls and exquisite ornaments, jingle bells, wreaths, garlands, colorful christmas lights, stockings, bows, snowflakes and the star.", said LEGO Batman. "Let's start!"

Sage and Mal gasp happily and said in unison, "Dibs on the ornaments!", before the two led their Auradonian and Starlandian friends, to go get the ornaments with the 2017 Animations Team, Mavis, the Disney Princess, the five Lolirock girls and the six Regal Academy girls, while LEGO Batman, his five LEGO pals, Project Mc2 and the LEGO Friends help get the tree, Pooh, Spongebob, their friends, team RWBY and the Mysticons get the bells, wreaths and garlands, Scooby-Doo, the Mystery Machine Gang, Bunsen, Lincoln, Emily Jones, their friends, the DC Superhero Girls and the Ever After High students go get the colorful christmas lights and stockings, and last but not least, Om Nom, Discord, Annabeth, Ryuko, Maria, the other anime girls, Sofia, Elena, Blythe and their friends get the bows, snowflakes, and most importantly for Discord and Om Nom, the star.

As LEGO Batman comes with the giant two-floor-high Christmas tree for the living room of the manor about five minutes later, RWBY, the Mysticons, Pooh, Spongebob and their friends come back first with the boxes of jingle bells, garlands and wreaths, while Sage, Mal and the rest came back with the rest of the decorations.

"Oh, it's a big ol box of JINGLY BELLS!", Tigger excites, bouncing in the box of bells as he was partially dressed with several bells, saying, "Now this is what we call the holiday spirit!"

Sandy agreed, "Right you are, bouncy boy!", both her and Tigger saying, "Time to bounce!", before Tigger excitingly begins to bounce while Sandy excitingly does karate, not destroying anything.

"Tigger, Sandy, the garland! Be careful, guys!", Pyrrha, Nora, Penny, Squidward and Rabbit cautions as they were holding some garland with RWBY and the Mysticons for the wreaths. "GUYS!"

Sage and Mal apologize for the two, "Sorry, all this Christmas makes us feel like...", starting the next Christmas song.

 **Sage: Dashing through the snow, (Mal: In a one-horse open sleigh,) Piglet & Patrick: Over the fields we go, (RWBY & Mysticons: Laughing all the way,)**

 **Tigger & Sandy: Bells on tigger-ing, (Pooh & Spongebob: Making spirits bright,) LEGO Batman: Oh, what fun to trim my manor with all of my friends, alright!**

In this part, Sage and Mal were singing this part after they tossed some of the wreaths and garlands around the room, and had twirled Squidward and Rabbit by the last garland, spinning them around and commencing the happiest part of the song.

 **All: Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way! (Squidward & Rabbit (dizzy): Bells, bells, bells...) Oh, what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh, HEY!**

 **Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way! Oh, what fun to trim the manor with all...our...friends...al...right!**

"My! Jingle Bells really does hit the jingle! Now, this song is about to get rocked!", Project Mc2 and the LEGO Friends both said, immediately starting the next Christmas song.

 **McKeyla & Mia: Jingle bell (2x), jingle bell rock, jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring, snowing and blowing up bushels of fun, now the jingle hop has begun,**

 **Adrienne & Emma: Jingle bell (2x), jingle bell rock, jingle bell chime in jingle bell time, dancing and prancing in jingle bell square, in the frosty air!**

 **Camryn & Andrea: What a bright time, it's the right time, to rock the night away, jingle bell time is a swell time, to go gliding in a one-horse sleigh,**

 **Bryden & Olivia: Giddy up, jingle horse, pick up your feet, jingle bell round the clock, mix and mingling with jingling feet, that's the Jingle Bell Rock!**

 **Stephanie, Ember & Devon: Jingle bell (2x), jingle bell rock, jingle bell chime in jingle bell time, dancing and prancing in jingle bell square, in the frosty air...**

 **Project Mc2:** **What a bright time, it's the right time, to rock the night away, jingle bell time is a swell time, to go gliding in a one-horse sleigh,**

 **LEGO Friends: Giddy up, jingle horse, pick up your feet, jingle bell round the clock, mix and mingling with jingling feet,**

 **All 11: That's the jingle bell...that's the jingle bell...that's the Jingle Bell Rock!**

During and after their song, the eleven had helped put the big tree up with LEGO Batman and his five pals, and Lincoln, Bunsen, Emily Jones, and Scooby-Doo help put the Christmas lights and stockings up with the DC Superhero Girls and the Ever After High students, beginning their next song in a bossa nova tune. (before they stop for lunchtime before

 **Lincoln and Clyde: Deck the halls with boughs of holly, fa, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, tis the season to be jolly, fa, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la...**

 **Bunsen and Mikey: Don we now our holiday apparel, fa, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, troll the ancient yule tide carol, fa, la, la, la, la, la, la, la...**

 **Emily and Sophie Jones: She the blazing yule before us, fa, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, strike the harp and join the chorus, fa, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la...**

 **Scooby-Doo: Rollow re rin rerry reasure, ra, ra, ra, ra, ra, ra, ra, ra, ra, rile ri rell rof Yule ride reasure, ra, ra, ra, ra, ra, ra, ra, ra, ra...**

 **Shaggy and Velma: Fast away the old year passes, fa, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, hail the new, ye lads and lasses, fa, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la...**

 **Fred and Daphne: Sing we joyous all together, fa, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, heedless of the wind and weather, fa, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la...**

Their song finishes as the six also put the Christmas lights around the manor's living room in a beautiful sight, as well as all the 300+ stockings all lined up above the fireplace perfectly.

"Wow, that must look magical and colourful! Even those lights shape like bells, candy cane!", chuckles Shaggy.

Scooby-Doo agrees, "Rah! Rif rat randy rane ris real, re rould reat rit!"

"But the christmas lights are not edible though.", Sofia and Elena said.

Shaggy corrected, "Oh. We're sorry. This makes us crave to eat candy canes and candy!"

"Speaking of eating, what's for lunch?", asks Lincoln and Bunsen.

LEGO Batman confirms, "Well, we're gonna have KFC for lunch, since Alfred once again had already gone to go get our lunch. So, would it be okay, Sage, Mal and your friends, if we can decorate the tree later on in the afternoon?"

"Sure. We can go with that. No problem.", said Sage and Mal, their friends and everyone else agreeing.

So 15 minutes later, Alfred has come back with the food from KFC and was helped by Sage, Mal and their friends by helping bring the food, where everyone chose their KFC meals like Big Chicken, Zinger sandwiches, hot wings, chicken wings and drumsticks, chicken strips and tenders, popcorn chicken, twisters and/or poutines with their beverages, which actually tasted finger-licking delicious, and has cost about $1000 dollars.

When they finished their food for lunch and cleaned up the table afterwards again before LEGO Batman decided for them to watch more TV at the home theatre to watch a bit of Disney Channel's shows and a few christmas specials on the channel, he, Sage, Mal and the rest were decorating the giant tree happily afterwards too at around 4:30 PM, that a reprise of another certain and memorable Christmas song is heard, as they sang.

 **Sage, Mal & LEGO Batman: Rocking around the Christmas Tree at the Christmas Party Hop, mistletoe hung where you can see, when every couple tries to stop,**

 **Robin, Libby & Evie: Rocking around the Christmas Tree, let the christmas spirit ring, later we'll have some pumpkin pie, and we'll do some caroling! YEAH!**

 **Ryuko, Maria & Luluco: You will get a sentimental feeling when you hear, voices singing let's be jolly, deck the halls with boughs of holly,**

 **Akko, Diana, Ruby and Yang: Rocking around the Christmas Tree, have a happy holiday, everyone's dancing merrily, in the new old-fashioned way...**

During this song, Sage, Mal, LEGO Batman, the anime girls, the 2017 Animations Team and everyone else were putting colourful ornament balls, candy canes, ornaments that look like famous movie and cartoon characters, Christmas lights, garlands, bows and snowflakes on the tree and near it around the fireplace without it getting harmed, before Sage and Mal help by putting the beautiful platinum star on top of the Christmas tree!

 **Om Nom, Discord, Annabeth: You will get a sentimental feeling when you hear, voices singing let's be jolly, deck the halls with boughs of holly,**

 **Sofia, Elena, Amber & Naomi: Rocking around the Christmas Tree, have a happy holiday, (All: Everyone's dancing merrily, in the new...old...fashioned WAY!)**

Their (last) song (of the day) finishes as Blythe, Youngmee and Sue checks, "Whoa! Now that's the greatest Christmas tree we've ever done."

"It does.", Sofia and Elena agreed. "Christmas always makes us happy."

LEGO Batgirl then said, "Oh, and uh, you better have to look outside the mansion, before me, Joker and Harley Quinn (LEGO), have been working decorating on the outside of Wayne manor."

"Ooh! That sounds decorative! Can't wait to see it.", Batgirl, Supergirl and Wonder Woman (all from DC Superhero Girls), find this interesting.

Catwoman, Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn (all from DC Superhero Girls too), commented, "It's showtime. We'll go get the popcorn!"

"Ooh-hoo-hoo! You completely read our minds!", Discord and the Storm King both said, before saying after realizing this, "Jinx!"

Gru and Dru calms, "Okay, everyone, let's not get too worked up here. Let's just go outside to see it."

"Ditto. Bet the sight of it would be amazing.", Mia and Emma said, "But we won't be out for long. Only, let's say...a minute or two, just to avoid sicknesses."

Emmet nods, "You bet!", as he, LEGO Batman, and the multi-hundred guests then went outside to check out the exterior.

"Ooooooooh...", said all the guests but LEGO Batman whoaed at the sight.

The manor outside showed a beautiful array of Christmas lights all around with wreaths, garlands and a hundred more ornaments around the manor too.

"Aaaaaaaah...", awes the guests again in amazement.

LEGO Batman excites, "And the best part is...", pushing a button near the entrance, as a big hydraulic mechanism comes above and comes down with similar hundred holiday love symbolisms that hang above the guests, with pairs like Ryuko and Maria, Elena and Naomi, Arkayna and Zarya, Ruby and Yang, Blake and Weiss, Erza and Lucy, Yoko and Nia, Korra and Asami, Pop Fizz and Jet-Vac, Akko and Diana, Fred and Daphne, Ember and Devon, Lyna and Carissa, Astoria and Joy L, Amanda and Ezekiel (Maria the Virgin Witch), Bunsen and Emily, Mikey and Sophie Jones, Lincoln and Wonder Woman, Clyde and Bumblebee, Mia and Emma, Mal and Ben, Sage and Chrona, Scarlet and Vega, Piper and Clover, Arlo and Joy, Rapunzel and Mavis, Elsa and Sunset, Apple and Raven, Briar and Madeline, Poppy and Cupid, and furthermore, are standing under them.

Mistletoes.

"...the Wayne Manor also has a mistletoe mode in the entrance in case of romantic and intimate emergencies, designed by yours truly, LEGO Batman.", the superhero said, while the romantic pairs were blushing due to it.

Sage said, "You know what, we better go inside now. Can't wait for dinner.", most of the guests agreeing, everyone going inside, but Blake and Weiss, with Ruby and Yang wondering as the two sisters look at their teammates.

"Girls, why aren't you going inside with us?", asks Ruby and Yang.

Blake and Weiss ignored this, as the former says, "Weiss, haven't I told you, your white hair looks beautiful as the shining snow.", making the heiress blush.

"Thanks. Your black hair too looks dazzling like the night sky.", Weiss thanked and mentioned, which she then tears up happily as Blake looked beautiful.

The faunus Blake then puts her hand on Weiss' cheek and wipes her tears away, saying, "I love you.", before she and Weiss suddenly kiss passionately in the winter night, under the mistletoe.

"Nice! Awesome!", Ruby and Yang murmured in agreement (with a bit of pleasure), before the two sisters hug, before realizing this and they blush in romance, before they turn over to their two teammates, who stopped kissing, "Nice to see you two having a lovely moment together. Black and white does come together."

Blake and Weiss looked at each other smiling and blushing, "You're right, so does red and yellow.", the two sisters of RWBY surprised and blushing redder more.

"Let's go meet the others for dinnertime. We don't wanna get sick.", Ruby and Yang nod yes as they went back inside the manor.

* * *

Later through 5:00 to 7:00 PM, Sage, Mal, LEGO Batman, and the others once again have dinner from Pizza Hut, ordering an extra-extra-extra-large pizza costing over only $200 dollars with over 15 toppings, and everyone got their respective and selective pizza slices along with a complementary water.

"Gosh, this pizza must be the largest we've ever seen.", Akko and Diana said.

Robin nodded, "Mm-hmm. And it's all thanks to my superhero role model idol, LEGO Batman!", as he ate his pizza slice as well as everyone else eating theirs.

After dinner as everyone finished the pizza, LEGO Batman, Om Nom and Discord helped clean up the table. Then they decided to go to bed early in order to anticipate what's gonna happen the next day by LEGO Batman.

As everyone was brushing their teeth in the big restroom of the manor, with Iris saying to Rose for one example of toothbrushing, "I'll trade you with Colgate Effervescent Mint MaxClean with Smartfoam for Crest Sparkle Fun Cavity Protection."

"Deal!", Rose happily says as she and Iris switched toothpaste.

As LEGO Batman came in the bathroom with a small towel and bathrobe, he saw everyone getting ready to sleep for the night by brushing their teeth, using the toilets, and even taking showers.

While he too was brushing his teeth, Rapunzel's friend Cassandra was about to use the closest futuristic shower for a bit, but when opening the door cover for the shower, it reveals that Ruby and Yang were both using for cleansing (and romantic reasons), and the two sisters scream in shock when Cassandra had checked as the latter were shocked too, before she closed the door cover to give them privacy. Relieved, she then goes to the other closest futuristic shower next to it, which was vacant, so she then uses the shower.

Even Edith and Lupe were drinking a bit of one of the sink's tap water while Smurfette, Mary, Cruz, LEGO Batgirl, Nya, Lucy (Despicable Me), Jailbreak, the Mane 6, Celeano and the Disney Princesses were doing beauty masks while everyone else was getting ready for the night.

Despite that after their time in the bathroom, Red, Chuck and Bomb were even posing with their bird pajamas, as everyone were getting dressed for the night.

Akiko Glitter rated, "I...love it! Those pajamas look snazzy, birds!"

"Why, thanks, I-", Red nodded and was about to thank the Just Dance character.

The Mighty Eagle then says, appearing with fresh pajamas, "Of course, of course, we all look good for going to bed, Ms. Akiko. Let us all have wonderful dreams and peaceful slumbers. Speaking of slumbers, who's up for slumber parties?", everyone agreeing.

"Ooh, we'll all have dibs together with the Disney Princesses!", Nick Wilde and Red said simultaneously, the two, Chuck, Bomb, the Mighty Eagle, Moana, and the Disney Princesses went into the former group's room.

Lincoln and Bunsen said excitedly, "Dibs too!", as the two, Clyde, Mikey, Emily and Sophie Jones goes to their chosen room too.

"Well, we better get sleeping. See you all in the morning.", Ruby, Arkayna and Akko said, as the team RWBY, the four Mysticons, the three witches of Luna Nova and Maria's daughter Ezekiel go to their room in the manor.

Bloom also says, "We'll be happy to spend the night with you, girls.", to Apple, Raven and the other EAH students, with her other Winx WOW friends agreeing, before they too go into Bloom and her friends' chosen room with the EAH students.

"And we'll be glad if we spend the night with you, girls. You actually have an sense of adventure and...well, epic courage too.", Om Nom and Annabeth said to Ryuko and Maria.

Ryuko answers, "Yes, you may. It's great that you both now have a baby. And it's great that you'll have another, yet different but cuter."

"My daughter Ezekiel is going to be with Akko, Diana, Amanda, team RWBY and the four Mysticons in their room for the night, so she's gonna be fine. My friend Ann is gonna be with us too.", Maria added.

Swampy and Spike both also said, "Us two and Karl (WMW) will stay with Om Nom and Annabeth too for the night! Best buddies!", the latter saying, "After all, Discord is also hanging out with my Mane 6 friends and the rest of the 2017 Animations Team!"

"That's great, pals! Let's go then.", Om Nom says in acceptance as they, as well as some groups like the LEGO Friends, the DC Superhero Girls and the 2017 Animations Team, as well as the rest of the guests, went to their chosen rooms with their friends.

* * *

As Sage, Mal, Chrona, and the other eleven Auradonians and the other eleven Starlandians were getting ready to sleep for their sleepover, the former two asks their friends, "So, how do you think of the second day of the Christmas celebration?"

"It's great, girls! Oh my stars, this city is going to be a paradise once we spend the Christmas holidays here this year!", anticipated Libby and Evie.

Chrona was happy and grateful for this, "Definitely. Gotham must be a really good place. I'm more into the adventurous and imaginative personaluty when it gets to vacations or holidays."

"Exactly. I am adventurous and imaginative too. Christmas this year may be better than last year's or exactly.", chuckled Sage a bit, bashful towards Chrona as the two looked into their eyes, leaning forward a bit...

LEGO Batman and Joker suddenly open the door to the room a bit, ruining the romantic moment for the two girls and asks the twenty-four in the room, the former saying, "Okay, guys, so everyone's having a good time in the holiday so far. Just to let you know, tomorrow we ARE going to Gotham City to the mall, so you're gonna see the city."

"We knew it! There is a god!", Leona and Jane cheered. "Just saying."

Joker noticed, "Oh, glad to hear you're all discussing about Gotham, huh? The city is massive and vast. The richest of the rich and the funnest of the fun are there. Can't wait for that."

"Nice hints.", Gemma and CJ said.

Ben and Astra also said, "Hopefully there's some stuff we can do there for the holidays while we do it too."

"There may be. Hope you're enjoying your sleepovers. Good night.", greeted LEGO Batman, as he slowly closed the door to the twenty-four's room with a good night greeting, which Sage and Mal continue talking about what they're doing the next day.

* * *

Meanwhile in one of the other rooms, Om Nom, Annabeth, Ryuko and Maria were spending time talking about how was their Christmas holiday going, while Anne and Om Nom Jr. were playing together childishly and respectfully, which made Om Nom and Annabeth smile to this with Swampy and Spike playfully laughing in friendship with Karl laughing happily in a dumb way while clapping happily.

"Those two are having fun.", Ryuko said to Maria heartwearmingly.

Maria agrees, "Yeah, for sure.", before suddenly, Ryuko holds Maria's hand that very moment once again, as the blonde then said, "You know, Ryuko, I'm also a witch back home, but I'm nice. I don't like war."

"Me too.", Ryuko muttered comfortingly, as Maria looked at her, the former continuing, "Back home, I had a friend once who was a sailor uniform, named Senketsu. It developed some superpowers too, but that was a bit in the past.", before the two look away and blushed whilst still holding her hand. This gives them an idea.

Maria asks, "Uh, Anne? Will it be okay for you to sleep with Om Nom, Annabeth, their baby, Swampy, Karl and Spike on the other bed, please?", nicely.

"Oh. Yes, Maria. Great to spend Christmas with all these friends.", innocently said Anne, smiling and giggling as she led the cute baby Om Nom Jr. back to the bed/

Om Nom, Swampy and Spike greeted, "Okay, then. Good night, girls. Sweet dreams.", okayed as he and Annabeth embraced, the couple with their baby, Anne, Swampy, Spike and Karl (WMW) then sleeping together and turning off the light.

A few minutes later after the four others slept, Ryuko suddenly turns over and faced Maria by lying on top as the former pushes herself up with the latter questioning when looking at her;

"Ryuko? What are you doing- Mmph!"

That was when Ryuko had kissed Maria. On the lips.

Somehow delighted by this a moment later after realization, Maria decided to kiss Ryuko more as the two romantically kissed so passionately, so much until they felt like sleeping, embracing their love and holding hands in an everlasting bond.

* * *

Other than that, everyone else like Sage, Mal, LEGO Batman and the rest were sleeping romantically and peacefully in their rooms in Wayne Manor for the second Christmas day of their holidays, after accomplishing by decorating the manor inside AND outside.

And for the next day, the holidays will start to get better.


	3. The Streets of Gotham City

**CH. 3 - The Streets of Gotham City**

 **DAY 3 (December 3)**

Waking up in the morning at 7:00 AM, getting ready and dressed for the day as usual like yesterday, everyone like LEGO Batman, Sage, Mal, the 2017 Animations Team once again have their healthy breakfasts.

At that time, Ryuko and Maria both came down for breakfast after their sleep with messy hair.

"Oh, hi, Ryuko and Maria! How was your sleep, and why are both your hair messy like that? You had a bad dream or something?", the Mane 6 said.

Ryuko answers, "Oh, that? Our sleep was fine, our dream was good, and that sleep might've made our hair all messy. We'll brush it after breakfast."

"I love the smell of breakfast in the morning.", said Spongebob and Pooh.

LEGO Batman adds, "That's why complete heathly breakfasts always taste good!", chuckling as he was eating his marshmallow pancakes.

* * *

After breakfast and cleaning up again until it was 8:30 AM, LEGO Batman made an important announcement since they've already decorated the whole manor yesterday and had settled there on the first day, "Okay, so since we've decorated yesterday and got to know each other for a little while, today we're all gonna go to the city of Gotham so we can greet to the city people and go to the supermall! And then if we have enough time, we can go drive around the city to check more of the landmarks we can go to later this month."

"Awesome! That's the first day of our holiday season when we get to leave the manor for a bit and look around Gotham City!", relieved Nick Wilde and Red.

Sage and Mal recounted, "We've been thinking the same thing!"

"Glad too. Can you all wait outside while I get the ride ready?", LEGO Batman gladly says, as Sage and Mal led everyone outside the manor while LEGO Batman, Robin, LEGO Batgirl, Alfred and LEGO Harley Quinn went off to get the ride ready.

Outside, Sage, Mal, Om Nom, Ryuko, Maria and everyone else were waiting only for five minutes, they all were immediately amazed by the car that LEGO Batman has, the Batmobile (with five extra seats this holiday season for his Gotham friends), but not only they were even more amazed and awed by what the vehicle has.

A big long sleigh, fitted, a bit widened for road safety, and able to fit all the other guests on there.

"Whoa-ho-ho! That sleigh's a nice ride!", Lloyd and Emmet says.

LEGO Batman opens his window and said, "Yes, everyone, I got this safe state-of-the-art sleigh ready for all of you! Even seat heaters and safe for travel too!"

"Looks like we'll be riding on a one-Batmobile open sleigh!", joked Blythe and Chrona, as everyone including these two laugh so hard.

Sage and Mal quickly pepped up, "Let's get on! Can't wait to see what Gotham City has in store!", as the two, and the others like Om Nom, Discord, the 2017 Animations Team, Ryuko, Maria, the Mysticons, RWBY, the three Luna Nova witches, Swampy, Spike, the Disney Princesses, Wreck-It-Ralph, Olaf, Spongebob, Pooh, Scooby-Doo, their friends, etc, get on the big sleigh, while Lightning McQueen, Mater, Cruz Ramirez, Jackson Storm and Creech follow the Batmobile and the big sleigh.

As LEGO Batman then drove the Batmobile with the sleigh behind it, they all drove down the road, on the way to Gotham City which isn't TOO far, yet the road leads to Gotham City ahead.

During their trip, Arkayna and Zarya began to sing a happy song for their start of the new and third day of their holiday.

 **Arkayna: Just hear those sleigh bells jingling, ring-ting-tingling too... Come on, it's lovely weather, for a sleigh ride together with you...**

 **Zarya: Outside the snow is falling and friends are calling yoo-hoo... Come on, it's lovely weather, for a sleigh ride together with you...!**

 **Arkayna: Let's take the road before us and sing a chorus or two, come on, it's lovely weather, for a sleigh ride together with you,**

 **All: Giddy up, giddy up, giddy up, let's go, just look at the show! We're riding on a wonderland of snow...!**

 **Zarya: Giddy up, giddy up, giddy up, it's grand, just holding your hand...**

As the two sang this, they were happily enjoying this song as the recent part had Zarya holding Arkayna's hand at that moment.

 **All: Our cheeks are nice and rosy, comfy and cosy are we, we snuggled up together like two birds on a feather would be,**

 **Let's take the road before us and sing a chorus or two, (Arkayna & Zarya: Come on, it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you!)**

 **Pooh: There's a Christmas party at the city on our way, (Spongebob: It'll be a perfect ending of a perfect day,)**

 **Zarya: We'll be singing this song, we love to sing without a single stop, (Arkayna: At the fireplace while we watch the chestnuts pop! Pop, pop, pop!)**

 **Pooh: There's a happy feeling nothing in the world can buy, (Spongebob: While they pass around the honey and the Krabby Patty pie,)**

 **Both: It'll nearly be like a picture print by Currier and Ives, (Arkayna & Zarya: These wonderful things are the things we remember all through our lives...)**

 **All:** **Just hear those sleigh bells jingling, ring-ting-tingling too, come on, it's lovely weather, for a sleigh ride together with you,**

 **Let's take the road before us and sing a chorus or two...! Come on, it's lovely weather...for a sleigh ride together with you!**

As their song finishes while Arkayna and Zarya unknowingly hold hands, LEGO Batman, the big sleigh, and the five cars reach the city of Gotham in the snowy beautiful day, at 9:00 AM.

LEGO people were walking by as well as greeting hello, putting up Christmas decorations and sales on storefronts, and were even driving and cheering for the LEGO superhero and everyone else too.

"Ha ha ha! The people here love us, everyone! How about we five go ahead and sing our theme song?", LEGO Batman gleefully says to all the guests.

Emmet and Lloyd fist pump, "Yes, Batman! Do it! We're excited to hear you guys!"

"Okay, guys! A one! A two! A one, two, three, four!", LEGO Batman called, as a different yet catchy rock music tune is heard.

 **LEGO Batman: In the darkest night, huh, I make the bad guys fall, huh, there's a million heroes, and I'm the best of them all, yeah!**

 **Who has the coolest gadgets? (All: Batman!) Who has the tricked out ride? (Batman!) Who does the slickest backflips? (Batman! Nanananana Batman!)**

 **All: Hey! Hey, Batman, yeah! (3x) Dada, dada, dada, dada, BATMAN!**

 **LEGO Batman: You think my muscles are big? Thanks! You haven't seen my brain, huh, please, ladies, it's okay if you stare, huh, CAUSE I'M A BILLIONAIRE!**

"And this is also me playing guitar also!", the superhero says, before he lets Alfred drive, as he then gets on top of the Batmobile and does an awesome guitar solo, which everyone, including Sage, Mal, and the other guests with the people of Gotham enjoying this.

 **LEGO Batman: I get the last laugh, I get the final grin, reindeer games this Christmas, I somehow might gonna win!**

 **Turned Two-Face, into black and blue faced, I 100%, am not Bruce Wayne, yeah!**

 **Who's the manliest man? (All: Batman!) With buns of steel? (Batman!) Who could choke hold a bear? (Batman!)**

 **Who never skips leg day? (Batman!) Who always pay their taxes? (Batman!) Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! Batman (5x)! (Nananananana Batman!)**

 **All: Hey! Hey, Batman, yeah! (3x) Dada, dada, dada, dada, BATMAN!**

The song ends as the Batmobile, the five other cars and the big sleigh arrive at the Gotham Supermall at 9:05 AM.

"Whoa! That mall must be bigger than the one we went to last Christmas at the Mall of America!", says and recounted Sage.

Mal agreed with her friend, "Of course! We wonder what stores they have in there?"

"Oh, lots of them, everyone. All the stores conveniently all in the mall, not every store, but just enough. They have some sales today. Oh, and also a concert being held too as well.", LEGO Batman informed.

Wreck-It-Ralph and Merida both said, "Well, wait are we all waiting for? Let's go inside!", holding hands as everyone got off the big sleigh with LEGO Batman and his five LEGO Gotham friends get out of the Batmobile, and Lightning, Mater, Cruz, Jackson and Creech follow the guests inside the mall.

Inside, everyone, LEGO Batman, Sage and Mal were all amazed that the mall in Gotham City actually looks WAY better like the Mall of America, with stores as far as the eye could see.

"Whoa! This must be the perfect place for all Christmas shopping.", said The Boss Baby, Lightning, Mater, Gru and Dru to LEGO Batman and his five Gotham friends.

Robin agreed, "Of course, all your favourite stores in one. You can go anywhere you like and we'll go back to the manor in the evening. Like gaming, fashion, department, clothing, etc."

"We'll go to Sephora. That store must have the best makeup tools we need!", Project Mc2 says.

Sage, Mal, their Auradonian and Starlandian friends, the Disney Princesses, Wreck-It-Ralph, Pooh and his friends, The Incredibles, Arlo, Joy, Olaf, Nick Wilde, Iago, Zazu, Tinker Bell and Rafiki added, "We'll also go to the Disney store."

"And the LEGO store.", Mia, Emma, Stephanie, Andrea, Olivia, Emmet and the LEGO Ninjago Ninjas all said.

The Mysticons, RWBY, and Scooby Doo & the Gang all said, "And also don't forget the H&M and HMV stores as well!"

"Okay, let's go to our stores first, then we can go meet up again later on for lunch, and look around a bit more.", the EAH students sorted out.

And so, after having a small snack at Dunkin Donuts, everyone went off into groups to go to their stores in the big supermall.

For some examples, Ryuko, Maria and the other anime girls split up to go to the stores like American Eagle and Forever 21, Spongebob, Bunsen and Lincoln with their friends go to Gamestop and the Apple Store, Emily Jones (LEGO Elves), her sister Sophie, the EAH students and the DC Superhero Girls all go to Gap, Coach and Justice, the LEGO friends, LEGO Batman, his five Gotham friends, and the rest of the 2017 Animations Team went to the LEGO Store and the China Shop, Sage, Mal, their Auradonian and Starlandian friends, Chrona, the Disney princesses and characters go to the Disney store as well as American Girl, Om Nom, Annabeth, their child, Swampy, Spike and Discord go to Barnes & Nobles, the Microsoft store, Abercrombie and Hollister, Project MC2, Blythe, Youngmee, Sue, Iris, Rose and both their friends also go to Sephora, Lush, Bath & Body Works and Aeropostale, the Winx WOW gang, Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Woodstock, Kevin, Stuart, Bob, Red, Chuck, Bomb and The Mighty Eagle also go to JCPenney, Marshalls, Foot Locker and Sears, and last but not least, the Mysticons, RWBY and the Scooby-Doo Gang go around H&M, HMV and Toys R Us, while everyone also went to some other famous stores as well.

In the china shop with the LEGO Friends, LEGO Batman and the 2017 Animations Team at one time, Ferdinand realizes this and, scared and trying to not break any of the cups, plates, glasses or dishes in the store, they retrieve a few valuable glasses and unique dishes for them to buy, and when they got it and when they're about to leave, Ferdinand accidentally broke one of the glasses he stepped on in the shop, and Batman helps by paying for the small damage, as Ferdinand was forgiven already.

They also decided to also not only get their shopping spree stuff for some, but to buy gifts for their beloved friends for Christmas, all thanks to the convenient gift wrapping services all around the mall.

And after everyone grouped back together again at 12:00 PM, they had lunch at A&W in the mall for everyone with water included.

Then when it was 3:30 PM after they decide to go around a bit more, everyone was strolling around the Supermall.

"We can't believe we have seen so many stores in a single mall in our lives. We never had one of these in the country.", Ember Evergreen said as they were looking around.

Ferdinand curiously asked, "Wait. Ember, you live in the country?"

"Well, yes I do. I'm respectful to the environment, and I was born in the country, y'all.", Ember replied.

Devon includes, "Well, me and the other five girls don't. I love art, though."

"Yeah, we're S.M.A.R.T, and we NOV8.", McKeyla, Adrienne, Camryn and Bryden all said, the latter two saying, "As in innovate."

The bull then said, "Well, that sounds good, Project Mc2. I wasn't born on the country, but I heard about it. I was thinking of singing a small song for all of you guys about the country."

"Sounds pleasant.", Poppy, Cupid, Scarlet and Vega liked the idea.

Sage, Mal and LEGO Batman agrees, "Yeah, go for it, Ferd. We believe in you."

"Okay, here it goes...", Ferdinand readies himself, starting the third of my 17 original songs, this one being short.

 **Ferdinand: In the country down the road, I mean no harm, ranches, rodeos, saloons, farms, y** **et so close and yet so far, sitting in the back of a mountain car,**

 **In the country across the fields, a peaceful landscape that yet reveals, horses ride freely in the west, let's put the cowboys to the test, In the country, baby.**

To this original Western-like short-song, Ferdinand finishes this original song once he sits down, before the bull says, after he gets an idea when he sees a concert about to be held nearby since they're all on the first floor, "Or as a alternative, I would go like this;", before standing up and skittering over to the right, not singing, but preparing for the perfect moment to dance.

"Where is he going?", Sage and Mal ask.

Akiko Glitter then says to everyone, "Okay, I'm gonna go after him.", okay with this, as she follows Ferdinand.

As it turns out, Ferdinand goes on the concert stage with Akiko following, before the former stops doing a pose, with Akiko questioned before she looks at the fans of the mall's concert.

Then a pop/hip-hop beat drops, Watch Me by Nick Jonas, as Ferdinand suddenly dances (like from the new Ferdinand trailer), before Akiko Glitter gracefully dances along too with the beat, which the fans were cheering on.

"YEAH, GO GET EM!", Gene, Lupe and the other 2017 Animations Team members cheered on with everyone else smiling.

And as the pop/hip-hop beat tune reaches the end, Ferdinand and Akiko Glitter finish dancing before a light text shows behind Ferdinand, saying, **Ferdinand**.

The crowd of fans in the audience cheers while all the other guests cheered for both Ferdinand and Akiko.

The two get off the stage as Anna, Elsa, Sunset and Rapunzel all said, "That was amazing. Both versions are good though."

"Yeah, even though the second was my idea and isn't country-much, the first was actually very country."

McKeyla and Adrienne respected with her friends Bryden, Camryn, Ember and Devon smiled, "Thanks for that too."

"Now, since it's almost 4:00 PM, let's check around the city a bit more. Does everyone have their shopping gifts with them before we leave?", Alfred and LEGO Batman double-checked.

Sage, Mal, and the others made sure, "Yes, we got everything. Gifts for our friends and loved ones, as well as stuff we bought for ourselves too, but we still gratefully bought gifts for our friends."

"That's great. Sharing is caring, gifting is shifting, friendship is magic.", the Mane 6 nodded in agreement.

Spike informs to Swampy and Om Nom, "Okay, that last part is our motto."

"We got everyone, everything, let's go look at the city some more.", swelled the 2017 Animations Team, as everyone left the big supermall for now, but not before they all start another memorable and extended Christmas song, Silver Bells as LEGO Batman and his friends start the Batmobile with the sleigh, along with Lightning McQueen, Cruz, Mater, Jackson and Creech following.

 **Batgirl (DCSHG) & Supergirl: Silver bells, silver bells, it's Christmastime in the city, ring-a-ling, hear them ring, soon it will be Christmas Day,**

 **Rose & Iris: City sidewalks, busy sidewalks, dressed in holiday style, in the air, there's a feeling of Christmas,**

 **The Disney Princesses: Children laughing, people passing, meeting smile after smile, and on every street corner you hear,**

 **Lincoln, Clyde, Bunsen & Mikey: ****Silver bells, silver bells, it's Christmastime in the city, ring-a-ling, hear them ring, soon it will be Christmas Day,**

 **Emily & Sophie Jones: Strings of street lights, even spotlights, blinking bright red and green, as the shoppers rush home with their treasures,**

 **Wonder Woman & Harley Quinn (DCSHG): Hear the snow crunch, see the kids bunch, this is Santa's big day, and above all that bustle you hear,**

 **RWBY & Mysticons: Silver bells, silver bells, it's Christmastime in the city, ring-a-ling, hear them ring, soon it will be Christmas Day,**

 **Anime Girls:** **City sidewalks, busy sidewalks, dressed in holiday style, in the air, there's a feeling of Christmas,**

 **Sage, Mal & Chrona: ****Children laughing, people passing, meeting smile after smile, soon it will be Christmas Day...**

As they finished their song, they continue looking around the city as LEGO Batman gives them a tour at 4:30 PM, "Okay, so here we have Arkham Asylum over there, there's some restaurants here in the city, there's a opera bowl further in the city, that was the supermall we went to. Hey, look, there's a supertheatre as well.", as the Batmobile, the sleigh and the other five cars stop at the last said destination.

"There's a supertheatre?", excited Sage, Mal and the 2017 Animations Team with the others interested.

The vigilante continues, "Yeah. And not only it has 2D, RealD 3D and IMAX 2D/3D formats, this theatre has over 24 screening rooms, including two IMAX rooms, one for IMAX digital and the other for IMAX 70MM Laser. We're still gonna watch some movies back at the manor for those films that were in IMAX before this year, which we'll watch those films that were formatted for IMAX's 1.90 ratio tomorrow."

"Wow. That must be very occasional when it comes to some IMAX theatres.", Libby and Evie both rated.

Robin and LEGO Batgirl also says, "Also, the theatre is also right next to the arcade!"

"Arcade!?", Emerald and Piper W shot up with excitement. "There's an arcade too?"

Zarya also said, "Well, I'll be. Arkayna, there's an arcade. Talk about Arcade-na.", causing Arkayna to giggle.

"Nice joke, Zarya. Besides, it's Christmas season.", thanked Arkayna. "It's fun today going around the supermall altogether."

Piper and Clover both said, "It was. Plus, we bought some gifts for one another so we don't open until Christmas."

"Don't forget the New Year too, girls.", Ruby, Yang, Blake and Weiss all said.

LEGO Batman decided, "Okay, that's all the city we can go to today, so since it's starting to get dark, we should all go back to the manor to have dinner and get ready for bed."

"Will do, Batman.", everyone all said, including Sage, Mal, the 2017 Animations Team, etc.

Rapunzel's friend Cassandra requested, "Oh, I've also heard a song earlier and I was wondering if I could sing it on the way back. It has to do about bright lights in big cities, I believe."

"Yes, you may, girl.", Rapunzel said while Mavis (wearing a big hat again for the day), the Disney Princesses, the twelve Starlings and twelve Auradonians liking the idea. "We would all love that."

Akiko Glitter interested with the 2017 Animations Team looking, asking Cassandra, "What's it called?"

"Well, it-it's a song by someone named Cee Lo, so yeah...", the friend of Rapunzel said.

Akiko Glitter, after a moment, decided, "I...love that! You do have a taste in music sometimes, Cassandra.", as Cassandra nodded to her, before she started the song with a catchy pop tune as LEGO Batman and the rest start going back to Wayne Manor, going through the afternoon/evening lights of Gotham City.

 **Cassandra: It may just be more of the same, but sometimes you wanna go where everybody knows your name,**

 **So I guess I'll just have to wait and see, but I'm just gonna let something brand new happen to me,**

 **And it's alright, it's alright (4x), Bright Lights and the Big City, belong to us tonight,**

 **Now Friday was cool, but there's something about Saturday night, you can't say what you won't do, cause you know that you just might,**

 **We're alive this evening, it was love at first sight, this Saturday, and every Saturday for the rest of my life,**

In mid-song, Cassandra faced Akiko Glitter with a sign of romance while singing this, which this song had revealed that the former may be in love with the latter Just Dance character.

 **Cassandra: And it's alright, it's alright (4x), Bright Lights and the Big City, belongs to us tonight...**

Akiko decided to sing along with her in the bridge part of the song while dancing on the sleigh, while Rapunzel, Mavis, Gene and Hi-5 giggle to this with LEGO Batman, Sage, Mal and the others following suit to the four others.

 **Akiko: Hear the night life when it's callin', so we drink until we fallin', ain't a laker but I'm ballin', need a girl and I brought her to the club, can I get her all in,**

 **Make a movie let em star in it, get happy, get her in the sleigh in, do the same thing in the morning, hear em hating but we ignore them,**

 **Which one wanna go, rollin' this green, hit one on the low, Just Dance, meet broads on the floor, we getting bread so we toast,**

 **To the life and that fact that we major, not to mention we tailored, been in the game, player, who up next my neighbours,**

 **Cassandra:** **And it's alright, it's alright (4x), Bright Lights and the Big City, belongs to us tonight, (2x) Alright!**

The two's song ended as the Batmobile left Gotham City and has almost made it's way to Wayne Manor, at 5:00 PM.

There, LEGO Batman let all the guests exit the Batmobile as he and his five LEGO Gotham friends help take care and park the Batmobile, the sleigh and the gifts from the mall (even though some of those have their stuff they bought from the mall as well).

Afterwards, they all went inside Wayne Manor again and they had gourmet dinner thanks to LEGO Batman, along with their favourite drinks and desserts, and after cleaning up from dinner, they go to the theatre room to watch the seventh episode of The Walking Dead.

For the night lastly after the show, everyone brushed their teeth while the LEGO superhero, Lloyd and Emmet help put the gifts under the big Christmas tree, before they too join their friends for bedtime.

It is beginning to be a lot like Christmas after all.


	4. The Special Format of IMAX

**CH. 4 - The Special Format of IMAX**

 **DAY 4 (December 4th)**

Waking up from their wonderful sleep and getting ready for the day, everyone had breakfast again with cereal and a wonderful morning at 8:00 AM, as LEGO Batman then makes another announcement to everyone later on at 8:45 AM.

"Okay, since we have already decorated the Wayne Manor and had went on to go to the supermall, saw the other places we're gonna go to later this season and sang a lot of songs, I was thinking we should all reward ourselves by watching three IMAX movies in the manor's IMAX theatre room today.", planned the LEGO superhero.

Sage, Mal, Om Nom and the 2017 Animations Team ask in happiness, "Really? What are the three movies?"

"First, Beauty and the Beast...", says Robin to support his pal, Batman. "...in IMAX 3D..."

Ben, Belle and Beast both said, "Wow, our remake in IMAX 3D?", the latter saying, "That sounds magical.", and the former Auradonian also adding, "That's my parents. From Auradon. You two are nice too.", the latter two complimenting by giving him a thumbs up.

"You better believe it.", Mia, Emma and the other three LEGO Friends told the Disney couple.

LEGO Batgirl continued, "...Second, Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales in IMAX 3D..."

"Pirates! Sounds like a swash-buckling adventure indeed.", CJ said.

Gemma mutters to her in agreement, "Yep. Considering you are one pirate.", to CJ.

"Yeah, those two sound extremely amazing. And the third?", Ryuko, Maria, Erza, Lucy, Yoko and Nia all said and asked.

Alfred and Joker finishes, "...and the last one is Blade Runner 2049 in IMAX 2D."

"A Blade Runner sequel! Wow...we remember seeing the first one with Om Nom.", recounted Swampy and Spike. "And IMAX 2D? Why not IMAX 3D?"

LEGO Harley Quinn mentioned, "Well, sadly, IMAX has been preferring that their films should be more into regular IMAX instead of IMAX 3D in domestic territories while IMAX 3D still goes on in international territories. They're still releasing IMAX 3D though, but they're limiting it in the USA at some time, to about 10 IMAX 3D movies a year?"

"Hmm. No matter, Harley.", Harley Quinn (DCSHG) says, "IMAX 2D's the same anyway as IMAX 3D."

Lincoln and Clyde both said, "What matters is that those three movies in IMAX are cool for today during the holiday season."

"Nice choices too!", Sage, Mal, Bunsen and Mikey all said, the latter questioning, "What else is good about them for IMAX? We already heard you talk to us about three films being specially formatted or something?"

Sage and Mal surprises by solving, "Well, all of those three movies are not only optimized for the IMAX format, but they also expand the image 26% more to show it in full screen 1.90 ratio rather than the regular 2.35 ratio!", with everyone awed by the news.

"Okay, special IMAX formatting, WORTH IT!", Adora and Tessa liked the idea.

Sunset, Elsa, Spongebob, Pooh and Scooby-Doo all answer, "Let's go watch the Beauty and the Beast IMAX special formatted movie then! We can't wait to see the full image!", exciting as LEGO Batman led everyone to the IMAX theatre room.

As the Beauty and the Beast IMAX movie started, everyone was enjoying the IMAX 3D movie, specially formatted for 1.90 to fit the entire screen, and Mia and Emma had also already loved the directing and cinematography respectively, as well as Sage and Mal with their twenty-two best friends loving the movie themselves.

During that wonderful expansive movie in IMAX 3D, some of the group began to sing along a song from the movie that's adapted from the Oscar-nominated 1991 animated film, Be Our Guest.

 **Scarlet, Audrey & Naomi: Be our guest, be our guest, put our service to the test, tie your napkin around your neck cheri while we provide the rest,**

 **Soup du joir, hot hors d'oeuvres, why the only thing to serve, try the grey stuff, it's delicious, don't believe me, ask the dishes!**

 **They can sing, they can dance! After all, miss, this is France, and the dinner here is never second best!**

 **Come on unfold your menu, take a glance and then you'll be our guest, oui, our guest, be our guest...!**

 **Beef ragout, cheese souffle, pie and pudding on flambe, we'll prepare and serve with flair a culinary cabaret,**

 **You're alone, and you're scared, but the banquet's all prepared, no one's glooming or complaining while the flatware's entertaining!**

 **We tell jokes, I do tricks, with my fellow, candlesticks! (All: And it's all in perfect taste that you can bet!)**

 **Come on and lift your glass, you won your own free pass to be our guest, if you're stressed, it's fine dining we suggest, be our guest (3x)...**

 **Life is so unnerving, for a servant who's not serving, he's not whole without a soul to wait upon...**

 **Ah, those good ol days when we were useful, (hey everyone?) Suddenly those good ol days are gone...**

 **Too long we've been rusting, needing so much more than dusting, leaving exercise, a chance to use our skills...!**

 **Most days we just lay around the castle... Flabby, fat and lazy, you walked in and oopsy-daisy!**

 **Leona, Jane & Sofia: It's a guest, it's a guest, sakes alive, well, I'll be blessed,**

 **Wine's been poured and thank the lord, we've had the napkins freshly pressed,**

 **With dessert, she'll want tea, and my dear, that's fine with me, while the cups do their soft-shoeing, I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing...**

 **I'll get warm, piping hot, heaven's sakes, is that a spot? Clean it up, we want the company impressed, we got a lot to do, is it one lump or two?**

 **For you our guest... (Scarlet, Audrey & Naomi: She's our guest!) She's our guest... (Libby, Evie & Amber: She's our guest!)**

 **Vega, Freddie & Elena: Be our guest, be our guest, our command is your request, it's been years since we've had anybody here, and we're obssessed,**

 **With your meal, with our ease, yes indeed, we aim to please, while the candlelight's still glowing... Let us help you, we'll keep going...**

 **Libby, Evie & Amber: Course...by...! (Scarlet, Audrey & Naomi: ...Course! One by one! Till you shout, Enough, I'm done!)**

 **All: Then we'll send you up to sleep as you digest, tonight, you'll prop our feet up, but for now, let's eat up, be our guest, be our guest, be our guest,**

 **Please, Be...Our...GUEST!**

As the first of the selected sing along songs they're doing ended while everyone was watching the IMAX version of the stunning Be Our Guest sequence, they continue watching the movie, and were all awed and uplifted by another new original song in the movie, Days in the Sun, during the IMAX 3D presentation, that some also sang this song.

 **Lincoln & Bunsen: Days in the sun, when my life has barely begun, not until my whole life is done, will I ever leave you...?**

 **Clover, Lonnie & Andrea: Will I tremble again, to my dear one's gorgeous refrain?**

 **Scarlet, Vega, Elena & Naomi: Will you now forever remain out of reach of my arms...**

 **Leona, Jane & Sofia: All those days in the sun, what a gift to relive just one... Undo what's done, and bring back the light...**

 **Piper, Jordan & Olivia: Oh, I could see, that the pain these dark days bring, the spell we're under, still, it's the wonder of us, I sing of tonight,**

 **Sage: Out of the midst of all the sorrow, can so much hope and love endure? I was innocent and certain, now I'm wiser but unsure...**

 **Piper, Jordan & Olivia: Days in the past, (Sage: I can't go back into my childhood,) All those precious days, (One that my father made secure,)**

 **Sage: I can feel a change in me, I'm stronger now, but still not free...**

 **All: Days in the sun will return, we must believe...as lovers do...that days in the sun, will come shining...through...**

The second of the selected songs ends as everyone else was crying tears of joy and sadness to this beautiful scene with this original song for the Beauty and the Beast IMAX 3D movie, and later afterwards before the big climax of the movie, another, yet amazing and also beautiful and melancholic original song was heard as Mal and Beast sang this.

 **Mal & Beast: I was the one who had it all...I was the master of my fate...I never needed anybody in my life...I learned the truth too late...**

 **I'll never shake away the pain...I closed my eyes but she's still there...I let her steal into my melancholy heart...It's more than I can bear...**

 **Now I know she'll never leave me... Even if she runs away... She will still torment me, calm me, hurt me, move me, come what may,**

 **Wasting in my lonely tower, waiting by an open door... I'll fool myself she'll walk right in... And be with me, for evermore...**

 **I rage against the trials of love...I curse the fading of the light...Though she's already flown so far beyond my reach...She's never out of sight...**

 **Now I know she'll never leave me... Even as she fades from view... She will still inspire me, be a part, of everything I do...**

 **Wasting in my lonely tower, waiting by an open door... I'll fool myself she'll walk right in... And as the long, long nights begin...**

 **I'll think of all that might have been... Waiting here for evermore...!**

During this sequence as everyone watches the melancholic Evermore scene, even the anime girls and the LEGO Friends were even crying more to this scene with the others.

And after the grand finale in the IMAX presentation of Beauty and the Beast and enjoying the end credits version of How Does a Moment Last Forever? in a total of more than 2 hours and ending around 11:00 AM, they all decided to watch the next IMAX specially formatted 3D presentation, Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales.

Watching the fifth instalment of the Pirates of the Caribbean in IMAX 3D, everyone was enjoying the expanded 1.9 aspect ratio for the format, while Yoko and Nia also like the directing in the movie and the action sequences as well with the other guests.

After this amazing IMAX 3D movie also 2 hours later with the same runtime as Beauty and the Beast's IMAX presentation at 2:30 PM, they all decide to take a break and have a fantastic feastful lunch altogether, all thanks to LEGO Batman once again.

Then, once again after lunch and cleaning up, getting snacks, everyone all decided to watch the last IMAX specially formatted movie of the day at 3:30 PM, Blade Runner 2049, which was the longest of the three formatted IMAX movies, with a time around 2 hours and 45 minutes.

During that IMAX 1.9 specially formatted presentation with the theatrical IMAX intro to Blade Runner 2049, Lincoln and his friend Clyde both respectively liked the direction and the editing, Swampy and Spike respectively loved the performances of Harrison Ford and Ryan Gosling, Leona loved the sound design, and Nora (who is embracing Pyrrha while watching the movie), loves the futuristic musical score, along with the others as they liked the cinematography, writing and film itself.

And when the movie ended on 6:20 PM, LEGO Batman, Sage, Mal finally end their triple feature IMAX marathon of the day.

"That was a ton of fun with those specially formatted IMAX movies!", said Sage and Mal, with the others all liking the movies they've watched.

LEGO Batman agrees, "Yes, Beauty and the Beast, Pirates of the Caribbean and Blade Runner were all amazing with the full screen. Good thing I'm still the richest man in Gotham since I can still afford for the holiday. Thanks to me."

"Yes, and thank you, sir. Anyway, we should have dinner since we're gonna go to bed soon. What are we having tonight?", thanked gratefully with the rest and asked Om Nom, Discord and Annabeth.

Joker snapped his fingers, "Subway. It's being delivered."

"Awesome.", thumbs up and said everyone.

So, when their Subway dinner arrived, everyone ate their selected sandwiches and had their drinks and optional desserts, which everyone enjoyed like the other food that they've ate a few days ago.

Then, as (about) everyone was preparing to go to bed after they brushed their teeth, LEGO Batman for an instance, who was about to get on his bed, with the 2017 Animations Team and his other Gotham friends sleeping, he hears a small sound. A sensation of music.

Curious and interested, LEGO Batman decides to slowly go downstairs to the main living room of Wayne Manor to see what was going on there.

"Guys, what's with the music? We're all supposed to go to-", LEGO Batman said as he went downstairs to the manor's living room, before his jaw drops in surprise as he saw something magical.

It appears that Scarlet & Vega, Poppy & Cupid, Piper & Clover, Apple & Raven, Briar & Madeline, Nick Wilde & Moana, Mia & Emma, Erza & Lucy, Yoko & Nia, Ryuko & Maria, Om Nom & Annabeth, Belle & Beast, Elsa & Sunset, Astoria & Rose, Odette (RA) & Violet, Lincoln & Wonder Woman, Clyde & Bumblebee, Catwoman & Poison Ivy, Lyna & Carissa, Wreck-It-Ralph & Merida, Mallow & Lillie, and Korra & Asami, were dancing romantically altogether, with an enchanting musical tune, Beauty and the Beast, since it was the most enchanting movie they've saw of the three today.

 **Certain as the sun... Rising in the east, tale as old as tale, song as old as rhyme, Beauty and the Beast...**

 **Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme, Beauty and the Beast...**

The couples continue dancing as suddenly, Lloyd comes and says to LEGO Batman as the two have watched this, "Looks enchanting, doesn't it, pal?"

"Oh. Yeah, yeah, Lloyd.", answered LEGO Batman, smiling. "I'm in love with LEGO Batgirl anyway."

Lloyd told him, "And I'm also in love with Nya."

"Sounds great. Let them have their romance for tonight. They'll go to bed soon.", LEGO Batman says, as he and Lloyd went back upstairs to go to bed as the romantic couples were dancing and waltzing romantically and magically.

Magical, indeed.


	5. Brand New Visitors

**Note: Throughout this story, many characters are gonna have some very fun moments together.**

 **CH. 5 - Brand New Visitors**

 **DAY 5 (December 5th)**

After last night when the romantic couples had went to bed after their waltz and dance, they, LEGO Batman, Sage, Mal and the rest of the guests woke up, not just because they woke up on their own, but woke up due to a faint door knock, from their bedrooms upstairs, at 9:00 AM.

Exiting their bedrooms, getting changed and brushing their teeth really quick and precise, LEGO Batman led Sage, Mal, Om Nom, Annabeth, Spongebob, Pooh, Scooby-Doo, and the rest downstairs as the superhero then asks, "Who is it? I guess it's more mail.", presuming for the mailman, with Sage, Mal and the other twenty-two friends of the two girls' was standing with him.

And again, once opening the doors to find out who it is, everyone was surprised to see several more special guests have finally arrived.

Audrey complains, "Okay, we know that the past four days have been great and all so far, but is that those people you said that they're running late about, LEGO Batman?"

"Well...yes. But they had to get stuff done though.", explains the vigilante.

Sage and Mal ask kindly, "Who are you guys?"

"My name is Sterling Archer. I'm here for the Christmas holiday thing going on."

LEGO Batman answered, "Oh, sure, we'd be honoured."

"Mickey Mouse? It's so nice to see you again!", noticed Sage and Mal.

Mia, Emma, Stephanie, Andrea, Olivia, Ryuko, Maria, the anime girls, the 2017 Animations Team and Mavis asked, "Who is he?"

"That's me! I've also brought my dear sorcerer friend Merlin, my pirate pal, Jack Sparrow, and my friend Donald Duck's relative, Scrooge McDuck!", chuckled Mickey. "The rest of the Disney characters are having their vacation in Florida though."

Merlin excites, "This Christmas celebration, since it may be a blast, I can sparkle things up a bit with a little of my magic too."

"I'm here to celebrate Christmas here with these friends here. Is there rum too, to be kindly asking about?", Jack Sparrow asked and said in a persuading tone.

CJ notices, "Ooh, another pirate. So cool. Since I'm the daughter of Captain Hook to say the least. Also forgot to mention, Patchy the Pirate's here too."

"Yeah, since we watched Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales in IMAX yesterday with Beauty and the Beast and Blade Runner 2049 in the same format.", Patchy mentioned.

Jack Sparrow heard this, "You watched my new movie? I also hope to watch it again with you guys."

"Well, I'll be flabbergast!", said Scrooge McDuck. "This manor has everything like mine does!"

Adora, Tessa, Jay (Descendants) and Carlos ask too, "Who else?"

"I'm Frankie Pamplemousse. My Zhuzhus are being petsit by my parents for Christmas, but they're still perfectly okay."

Lincoln and Bunsen accepted, "Nice! Zhuzhus are great!"

"We're the Enchantimals! I'm Patter Peacock, and this is Danessa Dear, Felicity Fox, Sage Skunk and Bree Bunny."

The starling Sage answers, "Awesome! There's another Sage in the round-up."

"You're named Sage too?", asked Sage Skunk (Enchantimals). "I play music on the guitar."

The starling of the same name answers back, "I play guitar too! Oh, we have the same kind of music and the same name! And also, who else is there?"

"I'm Sypha Belnades, and I'm a sorceress and I'm a speaker from Gresit. I'm actually new to this holiday called Christmas, so I received this golden letter and I'm wondering if I can join...?"

Nick Wilde and Red snap their fingers and pointed, "Pleased to meet a Castlevania character too. You can join the celebration."

"I'm Allura, the princess of Altea. My dear friends are having their Christmas vacation with Coran. Received this golden letter and I'm excited to go to this manor."

Apple and Raven both said, "Ooh, a royal. Not to mention the royal/rebel sort of thing. And yes, you may join."

"How's it going, bros? My name is Pewdiepie. This is my girlfriend, CutiePieMarzia, and these are my bros Markiplier and Jacksepticeye. Christmas invitation by LEGO Batman, so we were wondering if we can join the celebration."

Project Mc2 excites, "Wow! The four most famous Youtubers ever are here!"

"Not just that. I'm the Nostalgia Critic. I remember it so you all don't have to. Got this golden ticket by LEGO Batman, but this Christmas celebration is gonna be so awesome."

Ally and Cassie smiled, "A critic too. Huh."

"My name's King Julien, and this is my Dreamworks friend from Berk, Toothless, Hiccup is with his friends this vacation as well as Maurice and Mort. This Christmas celebration we received is out of this world! LEGO Batman rocks, people!"

Piper and Clover reference, "Whoa, looks like we have the party animal in the house, and a dragon too.", excited. "And also, who else?"

"Hi, I'm Fred Flintstone, and this is my friend Barney Rubble. Here to celebrate Christmas since we're from Bedrock."

Astra and Gemma both said, "Classical cartoon characters. That's amazing that we're having more together for the holidays."

"And hello again, we're the Skylanders! I'm Spyro, and here are my friends Gill Grunt, Trigger Happy, Eruptor, Pop Fizz, Jet-Vac and last but not least, Crash Bandicoot!"

Sage and Mal delighted, "So nice to see you again, guys! We're having Christmas this year at Wayne Manor so I'm wondering if you can join."

"Sure! Thanks to LEGO Batman's golden letter, we're happy to join!", agreed Spyro, as the new characters for the season had finally joined the round-up for the Christmas holidays.

Audrey, Rabbit and Squidward then asks Sage, Mal, Spongebob, Pooh and LEGO Batman, "Okay, is that all of the arrived new guests for today, not to complain?", just to make sure in a wondering manner.

"Yep. That's everybody for today.", Sage, Mal, Spongebob, Pooh and LEGO Batman said, the latter adding, "The very last of my guests will be here in a few days more, I'm sure. Not too many though, but around few to several.", before he then closes the front door that he introduced the manor and the guests for his Christmas celebration.

* * *

Getting to know each other and giving the new characters a warm welcome at 9:45 AM, LEGO Batman was telling everyone about what has happened in the past four days and had explained his 11 Christmas rules that he said back on the first day, and also mentions about the supermall they went to, the three IMAX specially formatted movies they've watched, and decorating the Wayne Manor too.

"...and my eleventh rule is to never stop believing, have the Christmas spirit and always be merry!", finished LEGO Batman with his 11th Christmas rule. "As you can see, this manor is owned by yours truly, LEGO Batman, but I'm glad my friends helped me on the way during my superhero do-gooding in my life. I'm also the richest man in Gotham."

Scrooge McDuck came over and said, "Rich? I'm rich too! Much like your fortune too, LEGO Batman! Mother McDuck, cue the music, Mickey!"

Mickey chuckles as he with Sage and Mal say, "This is gonna be good!", as a music tune to Bewitched starts, starting the fourth of my 17 original songs about the perks of being rich.

 **Scrooge McDuck: I'm rich, I'm rich, wealthy with gold, that's which, I'm rich, I'm rich, some people have this snitch,**

 **After a long time of hard work, I got the life I desire, In a later part of the future, I might even retire,**

 **LEGO Batman: Guess what, I too am rich, I'm rich, billionaire perks with no switch, I'm rich, I'm rich, many outfits with one fitch,**

 **Both: If there's anything in luxury, with no glitch or stitch, we're just a duo of duck of hero, we won't spend too much until it's zero,**

 **And it's great! To...be...rich!**

This song ends as Sage and Mal both rated, "Best rich song ever!"

"Talk about comedy gold!", Libby and Evie joked.

LEGO Batman had to agree, "Yeah. Nice gold joke. We're so glad we're both rich, Scrooge McDuck."

"Agreed. I'm generous too actually. I may have around the same amount of money as yours, Batman.", Scrooge McDuck answered back.

Leona and Jane continued for their friends, "Now who wants some breakfast?"

"We all do!", King Julien, The Boss Baby and Captain Underpants said, Toothless excited, as everyone then start to have breakfast.

Today, everyone was eating a cereal of their choice at 10:00 AM (Lucky Charms, Frosted Flakes, Froot Loops, Cheerios, Honey Nut Cheerios, Capt'N Crunch, Cinnamon Toast Crunch, Honeycomb, Trix, Reese's Pieces, Oreo O's, Cinnabon, Rice Krispies, etc.), as well as specially Fred and Barney's special cereals, Fruity Pebbles, Cocoa Pebbles, and Marshmallow Pebbles, which this also starts off yet another, and the fifth of my 17 original songs, as Fred sang this as a jingle to the cereal.

 **Fred Flintstone: Fruity, Fruity, Fruity, (2x) Pebbles that you eat will rock your whole mouth, Fruity, Fruity, Fruity, (2x) Eat 108 pieces for youth,**

 **If you put sweet pebbles in your mouth, you'll never have rocks in your head, a lot of famous cartoon characters, one is me, Flintstone Fred! (chuckle)**

 **Part of this complete breakfast, it's tasty and healthy for you, Yabba-Dabba Delicious, Yabba-Dabba Fruity-Do!**

 **Fruity, Fruity, Fruity, (2x) Also try Marshmallows or Cocoa, Fruity, Fruity, Fruity, (2x) Just stop, eat, and-**

This song comes to a pause as Fred Flintstone, when he sang this and gave everyone samples of the Fruity, Cocoa, and Marshmallow Pebbles cereal which everyone loved, but he stops his song a bit as he questions, "Barney?", as he then saw Barney holding a box of Fruity Pebbles. "BARNEY! MY PEBBLES!", Fred then yelled at his friend, as he starts chasing him around to get his cereal back, everyone amused at this while eating cereal.

Seeing he wasn't chasing Barney in one part, Fred then looks over to see Barney with three cereal boxes of Fruity, Cocoa and Marshmallow Pebbles, as the friend of the caveman's was making a funny conclusion to my fifth original song.

 **Barney: Cocoamundo! (bongo)**

As Barney sang that part, he hits the cereal boxes like bongos, and to Fred, Sage, Mal, LEGO Batman, and the rest's surprise, every time Barney hits the cereal boxes, they swap like a cup game, as Barney continues doing this in a bongo tune.

 **Barney: Chocoloco! (bongo) Fruitylooty! (bongo) Sweetietreaty! (bongo)**

In this funny, yet intensifying moment, Fred was concentrating to get the Fruity Pebbles cereal from Barney as Fred was worried in fright to focus on which one's which, Sage, Mal, LEGO Batman and the rest looking closer to see this.

"...I'll take...", Fred intensifies, about to choose one of the three cereal boxes. "...this one!", he then said as he grabs one of them. But when looking at the one he has, it was Cocoa Pebbles instead of the Fruity Pebbles he was hoping for. "BARNEY!", Fred yelled, as Barney was chuckling with the Fruity and Marshmallow Pebbles boxes.

Sage, Mal, Om Nom, LEGO Batman, the 2017 Animations Team, the Skylanders, RWBY, Mysticons and the others but Fred and Barney then burst into humungous laughter after they watched this, as Fred and Barney, watching this, decide to laugh along.

* * *

After breakfast, Merlin was helping with the dishes in the kitchen after Discord helped clean the rest of breakfast, and the former then made a magic spell, causing the dishes to come together and magically be washed and cleaned, put away with it's own magic, as Merlin dances along to the beat.

Also at 12:00 PM, Sage, Mal, LEGO Batman and the rest were showing Mickey, Scrooge McDuck, Merlin and Jack Sparrow, the seven Skylanders, the five Enchantimals, Sypha, Allura, Pewdiepie, the other three Youtubers, the Nostalgia Critic, Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble, King Julien and Toothless, Frankie Pamplemousse and Sterling Archer a small tour of the mansion and their chosen rooms, which the latters were all surprised by all of this.

"Why, thank you all for letting us join for Christmas. This place has the most exciting, luxurious and amazing features and activities I have ever seen.", Archer politely said. "The holidays are making us so happy I want to sing!", he then said, as a disco tune of September was heard, before the Christmas edition of that song sung by Archer was heard.

 **Archer: Do you remember, the 25th night of December? Love was changing the minds of pretenders, while chasing the clouds away...**

 **Our hearts were ringing, in the key that our souls were singing, as we danced through the night, remember, how the stars stole the night away...**

 **Ba de ya, say do you remember? Ba de ya, dancing in December, Ba de ya, never was a cloudy day...**

 **Our thoughts are with you, holding hands to your heart to see you, only blue talk and love, remember, how we knew love was here to stay...**

 **Now December, found the love that we shared in December, only blue talk and love, remember, the true love we shared today...!**

 **Ba de ya,** **say do you remember? Ba de ya, dancing in December, Ba de ya, never was a cloudy day...**

 **Ba de ya,** **say do you remember? Ba de ya, dancing in December, Ba de ya, golden dreams were shiny days...**

As Archer finishes this song, everyone had went back to the Wayne Manor living room, as Patchy also gets an idea after this song.

Patchy said, "Oh! I have an idea! Why don't I put my favorite celebration song on?", as Sage, Mal, LEGO Batman and the others agreed to this. "Are you ready for some music, Potty?"

"Okay, ready.", the parrot friend Potty said with corks in his ears for this song.

Then Patchy appears with a one-man-band set of a small kazoo, a big drum, cymbals, a harmonica, and a few more small instruments as Patchy sang his celebration song from his house party;

 **Patchy: Ohhhhhh... Scurvy ain't for the likes of me, Yoho, yoho, yoho, yoho, yoho, yoho, yoho, yoho, yoho! Ohhhhhhh!**

As Patchy sang this with Olaf dancing along to the song, Spongebob, RWBY, the Mysticons, the Enchantimals, Ferdinand, Bo, Joseph, Mary, Om Nom, Swampy, Spike, Annabeth, Discord, Project Mc2, Sypha, Allura, Sage, Mal, their twenty-two friends, LEGO Batman, Gru, Dru, The Boss Baby, Lightning McQueen, Coco, the Mane 6, the EAH & DCSHG students, Archer, Ryuko, Maria, Akko, Diana, Yoko, Nia, Erza, Lucy, Korra, Asami, the rest of the 2017 Animations Team, and the others were either shocked, unimpressed or were surprised by this song, like the partygoers back in his house party.

 **Patchy: Yoho, yoho, yoho, yoho, yoho, yoho, yoho, yoho, yoho, yoho, yoho, yoho, yoho, yoho, yoho, yoho, yoho! Ohhhhhhh! Scurvy ain't for the likes of me!**

"Bwak! It's time for your flute solo!", Potty interrupts the song.

Patchy thanked, "Thank you, Potty, I almost forgot.", as he was handed his _flute_ by Potty, as Sage, Mal, LEGO Batman and the others suddenly giggle and laugh quietly in amusement to this. "Wait a minute...I don't play a flute. I play a fife.", the pirate supposed, before he then sees that the _flute_ that Potty gave to him was actually a stick of dynamite, which recounted the house party he had. "Gaaah! POTTY, NO!", he yelled in shock, as Sage, Mal, LEGO Batman and the rest duck down to this, as the dynamite explodes in a comedic manner, and Patchy, after the others had got up to see that there was no damage at all, was covered in soot due to the explosive as a comedic element, causing the rest to laugh so hard. "Thanks everyone for listening to my song.", he smiled.

"That's the funniest thing we've ever seen since forever!", the five Enchantimals said.

Jay (LEGO Ninjago) and Kai both said, "Indeed. You girls look beautiful today."

"Oh, why thank you.", Danessa and Felicity giggled.

Cole and Zane ask Lloyd, "Well, what do you think about them?"

"Uh, well...you see, I'm in love with Nya.", confirmed Lloyd.

Nya answered, "We started dating before we came here."

As Jay (LEGO Ninjago), Kai, Cole and Zane blinked a few times due to this for a moment, the four Ninjago boys suddenly started arguing a bit, pushing and shoving at the same time to get one of the Enchantimals they want to hang out with like as if it was Black Friday, shocking the others.

"Boys, boys! You have to calm down.", Master Wu said to the boys. "Remember LEGO Batman's rules."

Lord Garmadon supported, "Yeah. Don't fight, it's the Christmas season.", as the four boys pause and apologize, before continuing, but this time less hostile and more politely.

Shortly and non-violently, Jay (Ninjago) picked Danessa, Kai picked Felicity, Cole picked Bree, and Zane picked Sage (Enchantimals).

"Well, that was unexpected.", Carissa and Joy (RA) both said.

Lyna and Astoria answered, "I gotta say, all this celebration is making me hungry."

"That reminds us. Who wants to have lunch everybody? Ferdinand, you, Lupe, Bo, Joseph, Mary, the nativity animals, and the five bulls will help make only ten extra-large pizzas for everyone with your selective toppings. Would that be fun?", LEGO Batman, Sage and Mal enlisted and said.

The goat Lupe answers for her bull friends, "Yes! For sure! Let's go make pizzas, guys!", as Ferdinand, Bones, Valiente, Guapo, Angus and Machina went with Lupe to help make the pizzas.

"That sounds appetizing. We gotta say, there may be exciting things waiting for us this holiday.", Sypha Belnades told to Princess Allura beside her.

Allura answers, "I can't wait too.", before, as she and Sypha smiled, their hands somehow touch, as the two suddenly hold their hands, signing romance.

* * *

In the kitchen once again, Sage, Mal, Libby, Evie, Leona, Jane, Scarlet, Vega, Audrey, Freddie, Ally, Cassie, Ben, Astra, Piper, Jordan, Clover, Lonnie, Adora, Jay, Carlos, Tessa, CJ and Gemma were all helping Ferdinand, Lupe, Bo, the nativity animals, Joseph, Mary and the five bulls with making the ten extra-large pizzas, while Machina was easily making a couple by doing the dough expertly, without saying a word beside Ben, Astra, Joseph and Mary together working on making the dough for the pizza.

"Thank you girls for helping us make the pizzas, girls.", thanks Ferdinand and Bo as Sage and Mal were also helping the two by putting the toppings on the pizza. "We couldn't have done it without you, girls."

Sage and Mal answers to them both, "You're welcome. It's so happy that we're all together celebrating the holidays.", as the two girls, their friends, Joseph, Mary, Ferdinand, Bo, and the other animals were helping make the extra-large pizzas.

* * *

At 12:45 PM, as LEGO Batman, Om Nom, Discord, the EAH & DCSHG students, and the rest were waiting for lunch patiently, and then Sage, Mal, Ferdinand, Bo and their friends show up with an amazing array of the ten extra-large pizzas.

"Wow! That actually looks great, guys!", Zarya and Arkayna said in unison.

Ferdinand and Bo both said, "They all weren't hard to make, so we made cheese, pepperoni, vegetarian, meat lover's, and BBQ for all you guys."

"Awesome!", Emmet, Lloyd and LEGO Batman all said. "Let's eat!", they all said, as everyone had slices of the ten pizzas, and had an amazing lunch that day.

Later on after lunch at 1:45 PM, LEGO Batman and all the other guests also went around Wayne Manor again, like the swimming pool (which the new guests had enjoyed it with the dolphins) from 1:50 PM to 2:45 PM, the theatre as they watch a Christmas broadcast of A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving and Christmas, and It's a Spongebob Christmas, which everyone, including Spongebob, his friends, Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Woodstock, and especially The Nostalgia Critic, enjoyed, from 3:00 to 4:30 PM, and last but not least, the new rooms the new guests were assigned, from 4:40 PM to 5:50 PM as some of the guests hanged out.

Then for the evening, everyone returned to the living room at 6:00 PM for dinner with LEGO Batman helping Alfred, Robin and LEGO Batgirl make quesadillas for everybody, which particularly was delicious.

And at the end of the 4th day of December at 8:00 PM, everyone was getting ready for bed as they changed into their pajamas and brushed their teeth.

Even Sypha and Allura were both getting to know one another and had got along really quick while they were changing for bed (since they hold hands earlier).

Pewdiepie was brushing his teeth with Markiplier and Jacksepticeye, the three were happily using Aquafresh, and even Toothless, like Leah and Edith a few nights ago, was drinking tap water again, the seven Skylanders were brushing their teeth with Colgate and Crest, using Listerine mouthwash for about 30 seconds.

Pop Fizz and Jet-Vac, the two using mouthwash, the former accidentally drops one of his potions, not shattered, so when both were gonna grab it, the two male Skylander friends somehow touched their hands, which made the two blush a bit in bashfulness, right before the two, Spyro, Crash, Gill, Trigger and Eruptor look at Mia's spectacular hair makeover by Emma with Stephanie, Olivia and Andrea watching after the latter three had brushed their hair for the night.

"Oh, Emma! I love you!", confessed Mia after her hair was beautifully done by Emma, which surprises the three other girls, the seven Skylanders and the other guests in the bathroom (even with Archer peeking out to see what was going on, while showering). "Wow. You knew just what I wanted, but you still managed to add your own special touches."

Emma nicely answered and was blushing due to the comment, "Well, I love you.", before she continues to help make Mia's hair more beautiful for the night, but before Emma kisses Mia on the forehead.

"Talk about lovebirds over there.", Professor Poopypants says to Francis Francis while they were at the urinals, who the latter giggles to the verge of holding his laughter.

Stephanie, Olivia and Andrea said, "That reminds us when we were getting a haircut at the salon."

"Oh, you have? Good to say the least.", Owl flew in the bedroom. "I remember one time, my aunt Ophelia one time got her hair washed and it was the most beautiful hair anyone could ever see that time...", he then told his story to the three girls.

Sage, Mal and Evie watch this as they were in their pajamas, the former talking to the latter friend, "Well, what do you know? There's starting to be love in the air for some couples."

"Agreed. Me and Ben are in a relationship currently.", confirmed Mal.

Evie told the starling, "It's true.", agreeing with her BFF Mal.

Sage smirks happily, "Really? Cause there's a secret I need to tell you..."

"Secrets?", Pinkie Pie and Libby both popped out from one of the bedrooms, interested. "What secret?", asks excitedly both the fun girls, Pinkie asking, "Is it like Tempest Shadow's real name?", as Tempest, while about to go to her chosen bedroom with Skystar beside her, was a bit shocked.

Tempest helps Pinkie Pie go back to her chosen bedroom where she, the Mane 6 and their friends are sleeping at for a bit as Sage touches Libby's shoulder, telling her, "Ah, no, it's just a...regular secret. Mind if I tell you, Libby? Promise you won't tell anybody?"

"...Yes, I will, Sage.", Libby smiled deeply. "You can tell me a secret, anything."

The lavender starling smiles back, "Thanks, guys.", before she goes right ahead, whispering to Mal, Evie and Libby, revealing her secret.

"... _I'm in love. With Chrona._ "

"Oh. My. Stars. You mean that beautiful girl you met on the first day of the holidays? Wow! Where is she?", privately said Libby.

Mal and Evie said for Sage, "Getting ready for bed. That was a big, yet great secret."

"Yeah. I have an urge to confess my love to her. She is the most beautiful girl, I have ever met. She's got these green eyes that sparkle like glitter. And her outfit- She looks even more star dazzling.", told Sage to Mal, the former starling swooning to the thought of her romance. "But later this month. Maybe as a Christmas gift. Let's go to bed. We bet there's a lot more ahead this holiday season.", she then said, as the four girls went back to their chosen bedroom.

LEGO Batman, who was walking by the girls after he had put pajamas on and had brushed his teeth already, heard this conversation. Instead of being angry or jealous or anything bad, he gets an idea to help Sage for later on this holiday season. Not now. Not tomorrow. But later on Christmas.

* * *

In RWBY's chosen bedroom, Ruby, Yang, Blake and Weiss were all getting ready to bed with Pyrrha, Nora and Penny, and Pyrrha was helping Nora massage her shoulders.

"You know, it was great that we're all still celebrating Christmas with a lot more new friends. Amazing actually.", Nora told Pyrrha. "Is there anything that can make this Christmas better?", she asks, as Pyrrha then thought of something, before the latter sang in a slow and serenading tone.

 **Pyrrha: Last Christmas... I gave you my heart... But the very next day, you gave it away... This year, to save me from tears... I'll give it to someone special...**

Nora, hearing this melody by Pyrrha, turns over to her while Penny, and team RWBY watched as the latter five were startled and surprised by this, as Nora asks, "Pyrrha...", while her JNPR teammate nodded, tears falling down Pyrrha's face with joy, as Nora, tearing up happily, holds onto Pyrrha and started kissing her passionately. (That pretty much explains RWBY's AU.)

Penny wasn't too surprised, while team RWBY were amazed, and eventually, team RWBY slept together while Penny slept with Pyrrha and Nora, having a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Everyone went to sleep peacefully and calmly.

Throughout the winter night, snow was falling and Gotham City never sleeps.

LEGO Batman and the others were so glad that this Christmas holidays were starting to go out so well.

Love was starting to bloom passionately and amazingly in the air for the holidays too.

And so does the Christmas spirit.


	6. The Animation Showcase

**Disclaimer reminder: I DO NOT own the songs in the story, once again, as they belong to their respective sources. (This chapter will have about 7 songs and one original short-song too.)**

 **CH. 6 - The 2017 Animations Showcase**

 **DAY 6 (December 6th)**

The next morning after a slightly romantic night, LEGO Batman and the rest wake up once again, get dressed, brushed their teeth and ate breakfast in the morning, from 6:30 AM to 7:30 AM.

At 7:45 AM, LEGO Batman announced to everyone, "Okay everyone. So today, I've been thinking that today's the day that the 2017 Animations Team, including me, will screen our animated films today."

"Wow, already? Last year, we enjoyed watching the 2016 Animations Team's movies!", Sage, Libby, Mal and Evie said.

Piper, Jordan, Ally and Cassie said afterwards, "What's the movies this year?", interested with the others.

LEGO Batman explains, "My movie, The LEGO Batman Movie, which was released in RealD 3D and IMAX..."

"IMAX- What?", questioned Sage and Mal. "We thought you said last year that it was in IMAX 3D."

Robin and Alfred told them, "Well, unfortunately it's due to IMAX's decision to release more 3D films in IMAX 2D instead of IMAX 3D films."

"Yeah, considering about the Inhumans IMAX release.", said the Nostalgia Critic, "Haven't seen it though yet, but I heard some people said it was terrible."

Pewdiepie, Markiplier and Jacksepticeye accused about the show, "Terrible? We all think it's actually great and people put a lot of effort on that. Unless if it's horrible at least."

"That's awful.", Sage, Mal, Libby, Leona, Evie, Jane, Scarlet, Vega, Audrey and Freddie F. all said, feeling bad about IMAX's decision to release more films in IMAX 2D. "Why would IMAX do such a thing like that?"

RWBY and the Mysticons guess, "We don't know. Some audiences prefer IMAX 2D more than IMAX 3D? IMAX 2D and 3D are the same anyway."

"We're thinking of watching Inhumans later this month.", LEGO Batman interested.

Lloyd and Master Wu continue for LEGO Batman, "To continue, our film The LEGO Ninjago Movie, in RealD 3D. It _was_ originally gonna be in IMAX as well, but they cancelled it due to IMAX having Kingsman: The Golden Circle earlier."

"Oh, and also include Despicable Me 3 in IMAX.", Gru, Dru and Lucy forgot to include.

"Don't forget our films Cars 3 and Coco, both in IMAX! It was RealD 3D too theatrically.", Lightning McQueen and Coco mention. "Pixar's so amazing too, since Cars 3 will have the short film Lou, and Coco will have a Frozen short film, Olaf's Frozen Adventure!"

Olaf gasps, "Me and Elsa star in a new short film?", excitedly as Lightning and Coco nod to this, before the snowman faints happily.

"That's my Olaf. He's excited for that as well as Christmas. I'm so glad me and Olaf are in it. If only Anna was here to see this, but she's with the other Disney characters back at the castle.", Elsa said.

Gene and Smurfette also include, "Okay, next, our movies Smurfs: The Lost Village and The Emoji Movie in RealD 3D!", the former including, "My film too has a short film for Hotel Transylvania, Puppy."

"That's my home!", Mavis cheered, Rapunzel happy for her too. "Puppies must be so cute!"

Gene and Smurfette chuckled, "They are, Mavis. They are."

"And let's not forget The Star, and Leap!, and My Little Pony: The Movie, and Animal Crackers. However all those three are in regular 2D format, but it's still great.", said Bo, Dave, Felicie, the Mane 6 and the Huntingtons, the six ponies saying, "Oh, and there's a Hanazuki short before our movie."

Spongebob and Pooh commented, "Lucky. There must be some short films out there."

"Hopefully there's more coming next year.", hoped Patrick and Piglet.

Ferdinand, Surly, The Boss Baby, George, Harold and Captain Underpants finished, "And last but not least, Ferdinand, The Nut Job 2: Nutty By Nature, The Boss Baby, and Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie, all in RealD 3D! No short films however.", the former saying, "Unfortunately for my movie, we're actually seeing it in the theatre later this month instead of now. World premiere sort of thing."

"Nice. Yeah, that's all the movies that we're seeing today. However, some of us may have to watch half of the 14 movies while the others can watch the other half.", plans LEGO Batman. "Necause watching all the films in a marathon will take almost 23 hours of the entire day, so we're splitting it in half to save more time.

Sage and Mal agree with the rest, "Okay, sure, we can do that."

"Okay, to sort things out , me, Robin, Alfred and Batgirl (LEGO), Lloyd, Nya, Kai, Jay (Ninjago), Cole, Zane, Master Wu, Koko, Sage, Mal, their twenty-two friends, Chrona, The Boss Baby, Lightning McQueen, Coco, Ferdinand, Lupe, Una, Dos, Quatro, the five other bulls, Bo, Dave, Ruth, Deborah, Cyrus, Felix, their animal friends, Joseph, Mary, Joker, Harley Quinn (LEGO), Garmadon, Francis Francis, Jackson Storm, Ernesto de la Cruz, El Primero, Thaddeus, Rufus, Olaf, Elsa, Sunset, Spongebob, Pooh, their friends as well, Scooby-Doo and the Gang, Bunsen, Mikey, Emily & Sophie Jones, Ryuko, Maria, Luluco, Mallow, Lillie, King Julien, Toothless, RWBY, Pyrrha, Nora, Penny, Arkayna, Zarya, Iago, Tinker Bell, Rafiki, Zazu, Akko, Diana, Amanda, Ezekiel (Maria's daughter), Frankie Pamplemousse, Archer, the Enchantimals, Sypha, Allura, the EAH students, and some others will watch both The LEGO Batman Movie AND The LEGO Ninjago Movie, Cars 3, Coco, The Boss Baby, The Star and Leap!, since my movie as well as Cars 3 and Coco both in IMAX, The LEGO Ninjago Movie and The Boss Baby in RealD 3D, and Leap! and The Star in regular 2D...", LEGO Batman sorted out the first half of the group for the first half of the movies.

Robin finishes the second half, "...while Elena, Sofia, Naomi and Amber, with the Mane 6, Gru, Dru, Lucy, the three girls, Surly, his friends, Felicie, Odette (Leap!), Captain Underpants, George, Harold, Gene, Jailbreak, Hi-5, Akiko Glitter, Smurfette and her smurf friends, the Huntingtons, Tempest, Skystar, Celeano, Capper, The Storm King, Balthazar Bratt, Professor Poopypants, Smiler, Gargamel, Spike, Swampy, Om Nom, Annabeth, the Winx WOW Gang, Mia, Emma, Stephanie, Olivia, Andrea, Discord, Lincoln, Clyde, the DCSHG students, Iris, Rose, both their friends, Korra, Asami, Erza, Lucy, Yoko, Nia, Arlo, Joy, Pewdiepie, Markiplier, Jacksepticeye, CutiePieMarzia, the Nostalgia Critic, Nick Wilde, Red, Chuck, Bomb, the Mighty Eagle, Emerald, Piper W, the Disney Princesses, Cassandra, Mavis, the seven Skylanders and the rest will watch My Little Pony: The Movie, The Nut Job 2: Nutty By Nature, Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie, The Emoji Movie, Smurfs: The Lost Village, Despicable Me 3 and Animal Crackers, since the first two and Animal Crackers are in regular 2D, while The Nut Job, Captain Underpants and Emoji movies are in RealD 3D, and lastly Despicable Me 3 in IMAX."

"Awesome. Let's do this.", Sage, Mal, the twenty-two starling and descendant friends, RWBY and the Mysticons readied, as everyone proceeds to the manor's theatre room.

First, LEGO Batman's group watched The LEGO Batman Movie in IMAX first, and Sofia and Elena's group watched My Little Pony: The Movie in regular 2D, which both movies that everyone loved including the latter movie's Hanazuki short film attached to it, as both movies ended before 10:00 AM.

During those movies, Robin, Joker and LEGO Batman sang a song from their LEGO Batman movie that everyone liked.

 **Robin: I wake up early in the morning when I'm texting you, (LEGO Batman: Hey Robin, it's 7:30!)**

 **Well, that's okay, I'm ready to fight crime with you, the Dark Knight, (LEGO Batman: I'll be sleeping past 2:00,)**

 **We sometimes fight, boom, pow, bang, but we always make up... We're not related, but here's good news, friends are the family you can choose!**

 **You're my best friend, my best friend, and friends are family! (2x) You're my family, come on everybody, sing! (Joker: Come on, Batman!) LEGO Batman: NO!**

 **Robin: You're my best friend, my best friend, and friends are family! Best friends, my friends are the best (2x)!**

 **LEGO Batman: Hey Robin, gimme the mic, drop the beat, think you can't handle that?**

 **Yeah, we're friends but I'm still hardcore, just as awesome I was before, in the darkness, I am brooding, you're adorably intruding,**

 **But I don't mind if not irate, because we both agree I'm great, tortured soul, darkest hole, but guess who's got that kind of role!**

 **Now's his time to be the star, let Alfred loose on his guitar! (Alfred and Joker (guitar solo))**

 **Robin:** **You're my best friend, my best friend, and friends are family! (2x)** **Best friends, my friends are the best (3x)!**

Meanwhile in the other movie, My Little Pony, the Mane 6 were also singing a song from their MLP movie which the guests in the group also liked.

 **Applejack: It's time to show them what you got, (Rarity: It's time to go and get things done,)**

 **Fluttershy: But you don't have to do it on your own, (Pinkie Pie: Cause you've got friends right here to make it fun,)**

 **All 4: We got this, you got this, we got this together...**

 **Rainbow Dash: Sometimes the pressure gets you down, and the clouds are dark and grey, just kick them off and let the sun shine through,**

 **And scary as it seems, more help is on the way, cause friends have friends that want to help out too... We got this, you got this, we got this together...**

 **Fluttershy: We got this, you got this, we got this together...**

 **Applejack: With friends and family, you are never alone, if you need help, we've got your back,**

 **You can be honest, l** **et your problems be known, c** **ause you've got us to pick up the slack... We got this, you got this, we've got this together...**

 **Rarity: Pay attention to the details, every gem even-shaped, make the colors perfect, (Spike: Taking one or two to taste,)**

 **Inside and out, beautiful throughout, generosity is what we're all about... (Spike: We got this,) You got this, we've got this together...**

 **Twilight Sparkle: Today needs to be perfect, it all comes down to me, I don't know if I'm ready, for all the things they need me to be,**

 **I am the Princess of Friendship, but that is more than just a crown, it's a promise to bring ponies together, and never let anypony down...**

 **Pinkie Pie: We've got an awful lot to bake, each pony needs a piece of cake, oh, wait! There's something better we can do,**

 **We're gonna need some more supplies, to make a really big surprise, she'll be so shocked, she's sure to love it, too!**

 **We got this, you got this, we've got this together...**

 **All 6: It's the Festival of Friendship, together we are one, a day we will never forget, and now everything is ready, so when the day is done,**

 **Rainbow Dash: The weather, (Applejack: The banquet,) Rarity: The style, (Fluttershy: The music,) All 6: All will be in perfect harmony!**

Next, after the LEGO Batman and MLP movies, the first half then watched The LEGO Ninjago Movie in RealD 3D, while the second half watched Animal Crackers in regular 2D, from 10:00 AM to 12:00 PM. During those movies, Patrick started to love the musical score of The LEGO Ninjago Movie for the first group, while the Nostalgia Critic loved Animal Crackers' score as well. Nevertheless, Lloyd, the other five Ninjago Ninjas, Master Wu and Garmadon sang a song from their movie too, which was also sung by the same ones who did the LEGO Batman Movie's song.

 **All 8: It feels so right, I'm where I belong, cause I found my place (2x), Hi-Ya! What a ride, I knew I was strong, now I found my place (2x),**

 **Master Wu: With Master Wu, got a style like Bruce, teaching everybody how to do kung-fu! (Lloyd: And I never knew I had this power inside, yay!)**

 **Lloyd: That's me, L-L-O-Y-D, my dad is bad, but we still family, and they say that family keeps you safe from harm, but to gain a dad, I had to lose an arm,**

 **But just because you're different, doesn't mean that you'll never make a difference, as long as you're with good friends, you can save the world!**

 **Ninjago Ninjas: Cause we got the power that, we never knew we have!**

 **All 8:** **It feels so right, I'm where I belong, cause I found my place (2x), Hi-Ya! What a ride, I knew I was strong, now I found my place (2x),**

 **Garmadon: Well, you're dealing with a master, my fists are faster, I use kung-fu to avoid disaster!**

 **Lloyd: There's nothing you can do that's gonna block my punch, I'mma finish this fight by lunch!**

 **That's me, the city destroyed? No! I see a shark and it's NINJAGO! Punch, kick, gimme nunchucks quick, just me and my clique and my mechs look sick!**

 **Okay, okay, it took a little time to forgive you, dad, okay, okay, you know we owe it all to a giant cat...!**

 **All 8:** **It feels so right, I'm where I belong, cause I found my place (2x), Hi-Ya! What a ride, I knew I was strong, now I found my place (3x)!**

So after both The LEGO Ninjago Movie and Animal Crackers movie was over, everyone decided to have lunch by getting concessions at 12:05 PM, as LEGO Batman, with Sofia and Elena's groups, then resume as LEGO Batman, Sage and Mal's group watch Cars 3 in IMAX with the short film Lou, while Sofia and Elena's group watched Smurfs: The Lost Village in RealD 3D, from 12:15 PM to 2:00 PM. During those movies again, Olaf liked the musical score of Cars 3, while Naomi liked the musical score of Smurfs: The Lost Village, while the rest enjoyed those movies.

Then after those two, Sage, Mal and LEGO Batman's group watches Coco in IMAX with the 21-minute-short film Olaf's Frozen Adventure (that Olaf enjoyed too with Elsa, and Discord was pleased to hear his own voice actor voicing a background character in Olaf's Frozen Adventure), and Sofia and Elena's group watch Despicable Me 3 in IMAX. Also, Faybelle Thorn loved the musical score of Coco as much as she loved Inside Out's score last year, while Pinkie Pie and Naomi both loved the score and songs from Despicable Me 3, considering the fact the latter movie was the first Illumination Entertainment film to be 2.35:1 instead of being 1.85:1.

During Despicable Me 3 for another musical example, Bratt, The Storm King and Naomi sing along one of the movie's songs;

 **Bratt & The Storm King: Why do you insist on trying to give me away? When they were too good and you wanted to shake them, who came?**

 **I was your dirty boy, your good new secret toy, show me how they give you joy, (Naomi: Who stayed in trouble with you?)**

 **Oh, don't you want some more? Come on, I think they're gone, our part is coming on, (Naomi: You're either with me or-)**

 **Hug me! (Naomi: Bring it in!) Won't you loosen up, won't ya? Hug me! (Bring it in!) I think they wanna take your picture!**

 **Wake up, you're sleeping on me, playing this stupid game, why can't we flex on the world and make them say our name?**

 **Our favorite color's purple, we stay out past the curfew, my kung-fu grip will hurt you, (Naomi: Who stayed in trouble with you?)**

 **You dyed your hair like me, black so everybody can see, your parents couldn't believe, (Naomi: You're either with me or-)**

 **Hug me!** **(Naomi: Bring it in!) Won't you loosen up, won't ya? Hug me! (Bring it in!) I think they wanna take your picture! (2x)**

"Ooh! Hey, that's good, we should trademark that.", joked the Storm King after the song to Balthazar Bratt.

Bratt answers, "Yeah! That's what I call singing. Or acting."

After both movies once again at 4:10 PM, the first group then all watched The Boss Baby in RealD 3D, while the second other group watched Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie too in RealD 3D. Even King Julien, like the others, loved Hans Zimmer's music in the movie, and emotionally and surprisingly, the happy ending of The Boss Baby made everyone cry tears of joy.

The Boss Baby, Tim and Francis Francis even sang their movie's song, which sounded lovely and calm.

 **The Boss Baby: What the world needs now, is love, sweet love, it's the only thing that there's just to little of,**

 **What the world needs now, is love, sweet love, no, not just for some, but for everyone...**

 **Tim: Lord, we don't need another mountain, there are mountains and hillsides, enough to climb,**

 **There are oceans and rivers, enough to cross, enough to last, till the end of time...**

 **The Boss Baby:** **What the world needs now, is love, sweet love, it's the only thing that there's just to little of,**

 **What the world needs now, is love, sweet love, no, not just for some, but for everyone...**

 **Francis Francis: Lord, we don't need another meadow, there are cornfields and wheat fields, enough to grow,**

 **There are sunbeams and moonbeams, enough to shine, oh, listen lord, if you want to know...!**

 **The Boss Baby:** **What the world needs now, is love, sweet love, it's the only thing that there's just to little of,**

 **What the world needs now, is love, sweet love, no, not just for some, but for everyone...**

Meanwhile again, for the second group watching the Captain Underpants movie, George, Harold, Captain Underpants and Professor Poopypants sang their song in the movie too.

 **Captain Underpants: Are you worried about impending doom, those evil villains gotcha filled with gloom, but dont'cha fear, there's a hero in the sky, the sky!**

 **It's not a bird, and it's not a plane, and it's not an egg salad sandwich! It's the Waistband Warrior, here fighting and battling crime, Tra La LAAAA!**

 **George & Harold: Underpants! (Captain Underpants: Hey, watch out, crime!) Underpants! (It's wedgie power time!)**

 **Captain Underpants: Na na na na na, Captain Underpants, yeah, yeah, yeah! Faster than a speeding waistband!**

 **Professor Poopypants: Underpants! (Captain Underpants: He's busting down doors!) Underpants! (While wearing just his drawers!)**

 **Captain Underpants: Na na na na na, Captain Underpants, yeah, yeah, yeah! More powerful than boxer shorts!**

 **His name is! Under, under, underpants, I'm saying! Under, under, underpants! Oh yeah, there's some unlikely chance, Captain Underpants is his name!**

 **Snap your fingers and he'll be right there, that freaky bald dude in his underwear, he'll drop those trousers and he'll fight to save the day, the day!**

 **There he goes in his dashing cape, here he comes in his tighty whities! All the bad guys soil themselves, every time they hear him say! Tra La LAAAA!**

 **George & Harold: Underpants! (Captain Underpants: Who's that hunk?) Underpants! (Is that cotton pre-shrunk?)**

 **Captain Underpants: Na, na, na na na, Captain Underpants, yeah, yeah, yeah!**

 **Professor Poopypants: Underpants! (Captain Underpants: Suspend your disbelief!) Underpants! (He'll save the world in his briefs!)**

 **Captain Underpants: Na, na, na na na, Captain Underpants, yeah, yeah, yeah!**

 **Under, under, underpants, I'm saying! Under, under, underpants! Check out that superhero stance, Captain Underpants, yeah, yeah, yeah!**

 **Under, under, underpants, I'm saying! Under, under, underpants! Oh yeah, by some crazy circumstance, Captain Underpants is his name! Tra La LAAAA!**

Afterwards for both movies finishing at 6:10 PM, once again, everyone left the theatre room to get some dinner concessions for their theatrical manor movie marathon but Zarya (and Arkayna), who the former decided to look out at the snowy evening outside in the city's weather, which the sky was about night black with snow seen softly falling, which Zarya had some thoughts (and feelings), about Christmas, and Arkayna.

 _It's the Christmas holidays. Somehow, I have strong feelings for Arkayna. I wonder why. Guess it's time for me to speak my thoughts about her with a poem for a bit._

Her thoughts then made her sing a short and small poem about Arkayna (the sixth of the seventeen original songs), expressing her feelings for her Mysticon friend.

 **Zarya: _For my Christmas wishes, to my princess and to me... I want her to be the happiest, for the holiday it can be..._**

 _ **A love sparked between us, without doubt or regret... The bond I feel...the embrace I cherish...the wish I won't for-**_

"Zarya?"

 _Oh my goblin, Arkayna's there._

"Huh? What...?", Zarya jolted a bit after she had thought, and questioned curiously as her eyes looked around, to Arkayna, who had followed her to the window with the evening view to see what was going on, as she had said her name with a impressed smile. "Oh, it's nothing. Just thought of a small poem about the holidays. Hope you liked it, princess.", the Mysticon Ranger played it cool, as she and Arkayna start to go back to the theatre room with their friends for the dinner and concessions.

Arkayna answers Zarya, "Oh, that actually sounded great. Thank you.", putting her hand on Zarya's shoulder, causing the other Mysticon to smile, who Arkayna smiled back.

Back in the theatre room at 6:20 PM, Sage, Mal and LEGO Batman's group watch The Star in regular 2D, while Sofia and Elena's group watch The Emoji Movie in RealD 3D (everyone in the group loved it besides most people hating it). Again like always for some of the guests who watched the other animated movies, Mallow loved the musical score of The Star (which Lillie loved about), while the Mysticon Piper W loved The Emoji Movie's score.

Like the other movies, in the first group, Bo, his animal friends, Joseph and Mary then sang the title song for their film whilst everyone watched it, which sounded holy, Christian, and hopeful all at the same time.

 **Bo: One dark night, something said follow the light, so you look up and see the word, that's written upon the sky,**

 **Dave: Strong and wise, keeping the Lord as your guide, and through the doubt, you realize, he's with you all the while,**

 **Joseph: Follow that star above you, should the world try to break you down, there is one who waits for you, though you can't see him now,**

 **Mary: Thunder and lightning surrounds you, but his love's just a breath away, if you follow your heart, follow the light, follow that...star...**

 **All: Follow your heart, it's Christmas... (2x)**

 **Ruth & Zach: Shining bright, the spirit of love at first sight, and when the door won't welcome you, heaven will help you inside,**

 **Edith & Leah: Gathering round, bearing the gifts to the crown, a miracle comes, the babe is born, and angels are heard on high,**

 **Deborah, Felix & Cyrus: ****Follow that star above you, should the world try to break you down, there is one who waits for you, though you can't see him now,**

 **Thaddeus & Rufus: ****Thunder and lightning surrounds you, but his love's just a breath away, if you follow your heart, follow the light, follow that...star...**

 **All:** **Follow your heart, it's Christmas (2x), follow that voice you heard that no one else believed, follow the dream that brought the King on Christmas Eve...**

 **Bo, Dave, Mary:** **Follow that star above you, should the world try to break you down, there is one who waits for you, though you can't see him now,**

 **Ruth, Joseph:** **Thunder and lightning surrounds you, but his love's just a breath away,**

 **If you follow the voice, follow the song, follow the word that makes you strong, follow your heart, follow the light, follow that...star...**

 **Follow your heart, it's Christmas... (8x)**

After this song and meanwhile in The Emoji Movie screening, Gene, Hi-5, Jailbreak, Smiler & Akiko sang the song from their movie (the last one in this chapter).

 **Gene: Sometimes my life feels like an ocean, and I feel like I'm just going through the motions,**

 **My head is racing down a highway, I don't know where I'm going, but it's my way,**

 **Jailbreak: That's when I stop tripping, thinking about what I'm missing, I feel so good I might just say it again,**

 **Just wanna stop tripping, thinking about what I'm missing, I feel so good I might just, I might just, I might just...**

 **All 5: Sing off key, dance with two left feet, won't let nobody, take my happy from me,**

 **Not a care in the air, when you're doing that there, to the kick, kick, snare, it's good vibrations! Da, da, da, da, da, da, da, it's good vibrations (2x)!**

 **Hi-5: I feel so breezy when I'm coasting, when I want to get away from my emotions,** **I live my life like no one's watching, in a world I felt so lost in,**

 **Smiler & Akiko: ****That's when I stop tripping, thinking about what I'm missing, I feel so good I might just say it again,**

 **Just wanna stop tripping, thinking about what I'm missing, I feel so good I might just, I might just, I might just...**

 **All 5:** **Sing off key, dance with two left feet, won't let nobody, take my happy from me,**

 **Not a care in the air, when you're doing that there, to the kick, kick, snare, it's good vibrations! Da, da, da, da, da, da, da, it's good vibrations (2x)!**

So, after the movies was over at 8:00 PM, the two groups then conclude their movie marathons, with LEGO Batman, Sage and Mal's half watching Leap! in regular 2D, while Sofia, Elena and the other half watch The Nut Job 2: Nutty By Nature in RealD 3D, until 10:00 PM, which Pinkie Pie loved the Nut Job 2's score like Despicable Me 3's score earlier.

Then as the day ended after everyone's animated movie marathon, Sage, Mal, RWBY, the Mysticons, Ryuko, Maria, the 2017 Animations Team, the Enchantimals, the EAH & DCSHG students, the Winx WOW Gang, Spongebob, Pooh, their friends and the others were talking to each other how great were the animated movies whilst they were heading for bed.

LEGO Batman was happy for everyone who got a chance of watch the 2017 Animations Team's films and liked it after all, that he was thinking of a surprise idea for the next day.

Nonetheless, LEGO Batman, Sage, Mal and the others had brushed their teeth and had got ready for bed in their chosen rooms like always, and they all had drifted off to sleep peacefully, having sweet dreams.

Tomorrow, an exciting surprise awaits for them.


	7. Nintendo Switches It Up A Notch!

**CH. 7 - Nintendo Switches It Up A Notch!**

 **DAY 7 (December 7th)**

In the next morning, LEGO Batman woke everyone at 7:00 PM, including Sage, Mal, Robin, Alfred, LEGO Batgirl, Joker and Harley Quinn (LEGO), up outside their rooms in the manor with a speakerphone, "RISE AND SHINE! TIME TO WAKE UP! I HAVE A BIG SURPRISE FOR ALL OF YOU!"

After he has said this, everyone drowsily got out of their rooms as Sage and Mal ask, "Is it Christmas already...?"

"No, it's even better!", anticipates LEGO Batman. "Since we have watched the 2017 Animations Team's movies yesterday in a marathon, I've been thinking of a surprise. Get ready and come downstairs!", as then everyone then started get ready for the day and get dressed, and then followed LEGO Batman downstairs to the living room of Wayne Manor.

Sage and Mal both said, "We gotta say, all those movies we watched yesterday were all great. What's the surprise you want to show us?"

"Well, I created nominations for this year's annual Animation Awards. And you gotta see this!", LEGO Batman surprises, as everyone immediately comes over in excitement, where a big tall post on the bulletin board at the left side of the road was shown.

The nominations that were on there for the Animation Awards read (the nominations are by my selective choices with my own animation categories);

 **Best Animated Picture  
** **Smurfs: The Lost Village, The LEGO Batman Movie, Monster Trucks, The Emoji Movie,  
Animal Crackers, Cars 3, My Little Pony: The Movie, The Boss Baby, Coco**

 **Best Animated Director  
Kelly Asbury, Smurfs: The Lost Village, Chris Wedge, Monster Trucks,  
Brian Fee, Cars 3, Tom McGrath, The Boss Baby, Lee Unkrich, Coco  
**

 **Best Animated Actor  
Alec Baldwin, The Boss Baby, Steve Carell, Despicable Me 3,  
Owen Wilson, Cars 3, Larry the Cable Guy, Cars 3, Will Arnett, The LEGO Batman Movie  
**

 **Best Animated Actress  
Saara Chaudry, The Breadwinner, Jane Levy, Monster Trucks,  
** **Elle Fanning, Leap!, Demi Lovato, Charming, Erica Lindbeck, Miss Hokusai**

 **Best Animated Supporting Actor  
Ralph Fiennes, The LEGO Batman Movie, Benjamin Bratt, Coco,  
Miles Bakshi, The Boss Baby, Steve Buscemi, The Boss Baby, Keegan Michael-Key, The Star**

 **Best Animated Supporting Actress  
** **Alanna Ubach, Coco, Anna Faris, The Emoji Movie,  
Emily Blunt, My Little Pony: The Movie, Kristen Chenoweth, My Little Pony: The Movie, Raven Symone, Animal Crackers**

 **Best Animated Screenplay 1  
The Emoji Movie, Cars 3, The Breadwinner, The Boss Baby, Long Way North**

 **Best Animated Screenplay 2  
Smurfs: The Lost Village, The LEGO Batman Movie, Animal Crackers, My Little Pony: The Movie, Coco**

 **Best Animated Girls Webseries  
Star Darlings, Hanazuki: Full of Treasures, Get My Goat!  
Whisker Haven: Tales with the Palace Pets, Descendants: Wicked World**

 **Best Animated Production Design  
Smurfs: The Lost Village, A Silent Voice, Long Way North, Cars 3, Your Name.**

 **Best Animated Cinematography  
Smurfs: The Lost Village, Cars 3, My Little Pony: The Movie, Coco, The Nut Job 2: Nutty By Nature**

 **Best Animated Costume Design  
Ferdinand, A Silent Voice, Miss Hokusai, Leap!, Cars 3**

 **Best Animated Film Editing  
Smurfs: The Lost Village, Monster Trucks, The Emoji Movie, Cars 3, Coco**

 **Best Animated Makeup  
Bunsen is a Beast!: Body and the Beast, Sahara, The Red Turtle**

 **Best Animated Sound Mixing  
Smurfs: The Lost Village, Monster Trucks, Cars 3, The LEGO Batman Movie, Ferdinand**

 **Best Animated Sound Editing  
Smurfs: The Lost Village, Charming, Monster Trucks, Cars 3, Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie**

 **Best Animated Visual Effects  
Charming, The Boss Baby, The LEGO Ninjago Movie, Star Darlings: The Power of Twelve, The LEGO Batman Movie**

 **Best Animated Original Score  
Klaus Badelt, Leap!, Randy Newman, Cars 3, Daniel Ingram, My Little Pony: The Movie  
Michael Giacchino, Coco, Radwimps, Your Name.**

 **Best Animated Original Song  
Drive My Car, Cars 3, I'm a Lady, Smurfs: The Lost Village, Ride, Cars 3, Cut to the Feeling, Leap!, Remember Me, Coco  
**

 **Best Animated Boys Cartoon Series  
Star Wars Rebels, Bunsen is a Beast!, Spongebob Squarepants, Adventure Time, The Fairly Oddparents**

 **Best Online-Streaming Girls Webseries  
Luna Petunia, We're Lalaloopsy!, Just Add Magic, Project Mc2, World of Winx: WOW**

 **Best Live-Action Girls Series  
Bizzardvark, Best Friends Whenever, Liv and Maddie: Cali Style,  
Maggie & Bianca Fashion Friends, The Other Kingdom**

 **Best Animated Girls Cartoon Series  
The Zhuzhus, Tangled: The Series, Star vs. The Forces of Evil,  
My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Regal Academy**

 **Best Online-Streaming Boys Series  
Tarzan and Jane, Voltron: Legendary Defender, Dreamworks' Trollhunters,  
Dragons: Race to the Edge, Skylanders Academy**

As everyone read the nominations, Sage and Mal both gasp with the rest and say in unison, "WE'RE NOMINATED!", as the two hugged as well as their twenty-two friends altogether in a group hug.

Ferdinand, Lloyd, Captain Underpants, Bo, Surly, Gru, and their friends felt a bit sad at the nominations.

LEGO Batman comforted, "Guys, what's wrong?"

"The Animation Awards are exciting, but...ours as well as Ferdinand, Bo, Surly, Captain Underpants, and Gru's movies were only nominated one award. But actually, that's okay.", Lloyd told the vigilante.

Ferdinand and Bo then ask happily, "So, other than that, when's the Animation Awards coming?"

"December 18th. Haven't you heard, guys? We do this every year!", LEGO Batman revealed to everyone else.

Emmet also includes, "Yeah! Last year's 2016 Animation Awards, it was held back in January this year. I remember the 2014 Animation Awards. Basically, my movie was nominated for 12 Animation Awards, and it resulted with 8 awards. Since the movie that won Best Animated Picture that year was How to Train Your Dragon 2.", as Toothless nods and agrees happily.

"Oh, and 2004! Don't forget my film was nominated for 12 Animation Awards too, winning a clean sweep for all the categories it's nominated for!", Spongebob Squarepants mentioned. "But in reality, the Incredibles is a much better film that year."

Mr. Incredible said to the sea sponge, "Thanks. We got the Oscar anyway, and we also won 2 Animation Awards at that year."

"Yeah, you bet. For Spongebob Squarepants, his movie has the most wins like other animated films Mulan, and Alakazam the Great.", Mickey Mouse remembered.

Zarya, Arkayna, Ruby and Yang all ask, "And what's the most nominations?"

"Alice in Wonderland, Mulan, again, and...", Mickey Mouse was about to reveal.

Lightning McQueen curiously asks then, "So, this year, what's the animated film with the most nominations?"

"...Cars 3! All with 14 nominations!", revealed simultaneously by LEGO Batman and Mickey Mouse surprising Lightning, Mater, Jackson and Cruz, while the rest of the 2017 Animations Team felt happy for them.

Sage, Mal, Scarlet and Vega loved this, "Thanks for surprising us with the nominations! Seriously, there's a lot of stuff we can do around here!", the magenta-black starling Scarlet saying, "One more thing, who's the host?"

"Actually, for this year, I declare that you are gonna be the host of the Animation Awards.", LEGO Batman says to Scarlet, surprising the latter and the others.

"Whoa...I'm actually gonna be the host of the 2017 Animation Awards?", Scarlet anticipatingly said.

Vega felt happy, "Wow, Scarlet! You're hosting!"

"Yeah, especially I did last year's Animation Awards too.", Bloom said.

Melody Piper also mentions, "And the year before."

"We can already taste the wonderful adventures we'll have! Like we said before and we'll say this again, it just gets better and better!", Libby, Evie, Leona and Jane awaited.

 _Ding Dong! Knock, knock, knock!_

"Well, what do you know again? Another visitor already!", Apple, Raven, Briar & Madeline said.

Sage and Mal both said, "We'll get it.", calmly coming to the door, as the two ask, "Who is it?", as a familiar surprising voice answers back.

"It's-a me! Mario!"

The Nostalgia Critic overheard this and gasped, "Nintendo!", as he rushed to the door in front of Sage and Mal, opening the door to show several surprise characters.

It was Mario, Luigi, Peach, Bowser, Link, Zelda and Sonic.

"Video game characters! Oh my! It DOES get better!", LEGO Batman sees this.

Ryuko, Maria and the other anime girls ask, "Who are they?"

"Particularly the BEST game characters ever! Mario, Link, put them em together, you got, the best games of all time!", Pewdiepie and Markiplier said.

Sage and Mal surprised in excitement, "Hi! I'm Sage, and this is my friend Mal. There are a lot of guests here so it'll take time for you to know everyone. Who are you guys?"

"I'm-ma Super Mario, and this-a are my friends my brother Luigi, ah, the Princess Peach, Bowser, Link, Zelda and Sonic the Hedgehog! We got some-a golden letters from LEGO Batman-a! Mind if we-a join?"

LEGO Batman chuckles, "Sure! The more the merrier, the merrier the Christmas!", as the seven Nintendo characters came in the castle.

* * *

Later on at 7:45 AM as everyone ate breakfast, Mario got to know everyone as well as Luigi, Peach, Bowser, Link, Zelda and Sonic and also got to know of the 11 Christmas rules, telling jokes and stories, and Mario one time says, "Okay, so I was like, Hello, I'm-ma Mario, okie dokey, let's make a pizza pie together! You go get-a some sausage, I'm-ma go get-a some spaghetti, I getta some sauce, you gonna put some spaghetti on the sausage and the sausage on the pizza, then I'm gonna chase-a you with the pizza, then you're gonna chase-a me with the pizza, of course you're gonna eat the pizza!", as everyone laughed to this.

"That was funny! You and Link must be really great friends too.", supposed Sage, Mal and the others, some nodding. "What else?"

Mario and Luigi both said, "We're also here to show you a sample of the new Nintendo console, the Nintendo Switch!", pulling out the console, as everyone was amazed by this.

"That is...the best console ever!", Akko, Libby, and Evie all said, the pink starling saying, "Oh my stars, that should be one of my presents on my wish list this year, which we'll get to that soon."

Spongebob and Pooh agree, "Yeah, we heard of the Nintendo Switch!", the sea sponge saying, "In fact, I think me, Lincoln and Bunsen should sing a song about it with Mario, Luigi and Sonic. Right, guys?"

"For sure!", Mario, Luigi and Sonic liked the idea, as a rap tune was heard, starting the sixth of my 17 original songs.

 **Spongebob and Mario: Just Switch! It's from Nintendo, like the Wii U, except with joycons and cases that are blue,**

 **Excellent games, with special features, you can play it anywhere, even the bleachers! Just Switch!**

 **Lincoln and Luigi: First of all we know, Nintendo Switch is good, plenty of reasons you can get it for Christmas, you should!**

 **Mario, Zelda, Skyrim, Sonic, Splatoon for the Switch, that makes you guessing, which one is which?**

 **Bunsen and Sonic: Just Switch! Family fun for all ages, for friends in school, college, community who read pages!**

 **Childhood memories, back to life, everyone loves it, even your future wife, Just Switch!**

 **Spongebob and Mario: Even though expensive, and few minor bugs, getting this Christmas wish is like kisses and hugs,**

 **Lincoln and Luigi: Switch to Wii U, Wii to Gamecube, Nintendo's history is so popular, even on Youtube!**

 **Bunsen and Sonic: Just Switch! Nintendo's great, so addicting, that's what makes the Switch so exciting,**

 **All 6: Switch on, Switch off, it's simple as that, even a magic trick from a magic hat! Just Switch! Ohh! Peace Out! Yeah! One console that you need to do!**

 **Just Switch!**

Everyone applauded after the three Nicktoons' song (originally made by me), Mario, Luigi and Sonic's song, loving the rap music in it.

"We gotta say, that song was actually amazing, guys.", Mal rated.

Sage asks, "So since you have the Nintendo Switch, is there games we can try out? I have an XBOX ONE, it's at our room in the manor, so that means you'll be all getting your own room here as a group."

"That's awesome. And yes, we have games for you guys to try out. One of them is one of the best games of 2017, Super Mario Odyssey...", Mario mentions, holding his game.

"...And also one of the best games of 2017, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild.", Link said, holding his game too.

RWBY and the Mysticons agree, "Awesome! We should play those two for a bit. Sage, Mal, you and your friends can play. We can watch, it's okay."

"Wow. Thanks. Let's try Super Mario Odyssey. It must be a very great game. Then afterwards we'll play the epic Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild.", Sage and Mal sorted out.

Libby joked, "It would be funny if Breath of the Wild must smell like, all minty fresh.", as everyone laughed to this. "But to be honest, Breath of the Wild has no scent, and is rather a very great instalment. No offence, Link."

"None taken.", Link and Mario both said. "And by the way, Mickey and Merlin, we saw you together earlier in Disney Infinity 3.0's Toy Box Takeover. Amazing game.", as Mickey and Merlin nodded and smiled.

And then everyone got to watch Sage and Mal play a hour and a half of Super Mario Odyssey for a bit on the Nintendo Switch switchplate, and then also play another hour and a half of The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, from 8:00 to 11:00 AM.

When it was 11:00 AM, they stopped playing the two game demos as Mario asks, "So, since it's the Christmas holidays, what's coming up?"

"The most exciting thing is that on the 24th day, at 12:00 AM, Santa will come and give presents to children and people all around the world. Plus, let my friend Archer sing a song about Santa.", LEGO Batman says.

Archer agreed, "You'll gonna love this one."

 **Archer: You better watch out, you better not cry, you better not pout, I'm telling you why, Santa Claus is Coming to Town,**

 **He's making a list, he's checking it twice, he's gonna find out who's naughty or nice, Santa Claus is Coming to Town,**

 **He sees you when you're sleeping, he knows when you're awake, he knows that you've been bad or good, so be good for goodness sake, oh!**

 **You** **better watch out, you better not cry, you better not pout, I'm telling you why, Santa Claus is Coming to Town!**

He finishes this song as everyone loved it, including Mario and his Nintendo friends.

"Nicely done!", Luigi, Peach, Link, Zelda and Sonic also said.

Robin asks, "Okay, who's ready for lunch?", as everyone including himself raised their hands. "Okay, today for lunch, we're having spaghetti and meatballs!"

"AWESOME!", the Mario Bros said.

Spongebob, Pooh, Bunsen and Lincoln appetized, "Mmm, we like that."

"Spaghetti it is!", Sage, Mal and their friends said.

From 11:30 AM to 12:30 PM, everyone had spaghetti and meatballs for lunch, as some of the guests sing another Christmas song during this.

 **Mickey and Pewdiepie: Joy to the world, the Lord has come, let earth receive her king, let every heart prepare him room,**

 **Sage and Mal: Let heaven and nature sing, let heaven and nature sing, let heaven, and heaven and nature sing...**

 **Ryuko and Maria: Joy to the world, the savior reigns, let men their songs employ, while fields and floods, rocks, hills and plains,**

 **Scooby-Doo: Repeat ra rounding roy, repeat ra rounding roy, repeat, repeat ra rounding roy...**

 **Spongebob, Lincoln and Bunsen: He rules the world, with truth and grace, and makes the nations prove, the glories of his righteousness,**

 **2017 Animations Team, Mario and his friends: And wonders of his love, and wonders of his love, and wonders, wonders of his love...**

The song ends, and later when it was 12:30 PM, everyone finished lunch as everyone helped clean up too, until 1:00 PM.

"Okay, since we got to know you guys and had some lunch, what else is there today?", Amanda O'Neill, one of the witch friends from Luna Nova, asks.

Mario announces, "We Nintendo characters heard the news that this year's The Game Awards, is gonna be held tonight, livestream!"

"The Game Awards? WOW, WE SAW THAT LAST YEAR! ON MY BRIGHT DAY!", Sage excited the most. "Overwatch won last year!"

Mal agrees, "We know, right? What are this year's Game of the Year nominees?"

"The nominees are...", Mario was about to unveil.

Luigi said, "Horizon: Zero Dawn..."

"...Persona 5...", Peach and Zelda said.

Sonic said, "...PlayerUnknown's Battlegrounds..."

"...Super Mario Odyssey...", Mario revealed.

Link announces the last one, "...and The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild!"

"Wow! Two Nintendo games in one category, the ones we saw Sage and Mal play earlier! What are the odds?", Apple and Raven both said, smiling at each other.

Mario celebrated a bit, "And Diana, if you don't mind, would you please sing the Super Mario Odyssey song for us? We got a feeling we're all gonna dance to this one!"

"Okay! It's catchy, so I love it.", the Cavendish witch Diana answers as she was given a tuxedo, a top hat and a classic microphone, as a jazzy pop tune was heard in the instrumental before she sang.

 **Diana Cavendish: Here we go, off the rails, don't you know it's time to raise our sails, it's freedom like you never knew,**

 **Don't need bags, or a pass, say the word, I'll be there in a flash, you can say my hat is off to you,**

 **Oh, we can zoom all the way to the moon from this great wide wacky world, jump with me, throw coins with me, oh yeah...!**

During this song, everyone including some of the romantic couples danced to this song, and even Elsa, Olaf, Om Nom and Coco were having fun dancing with Mario to the song's tune, as well as Mario and Om Nom jumping and dancing to this song to the point where they accidentally jump and bump on Archer, Pewdiepie and Jack Sparrow's heads, before the two continue dancing with Coco, Elsa and Olaf.

 **Diana Cavendish: It's time to jump up in the air, jump up, don't be scared, jump up and your cares will soar away...**

 **And if the dark clouds start to swirl, don't fear, don't shed a tear 'cause, I'll be your 1UP girl,**

 **So let's all jump up super high, high up in the sky, there's no power-up like dancing, you know that you're my superstar, no one else can make me this far,**

 **I'm flipping the switch, get ready for this, oh, let's do the Odyssey...! Odyssey, ya see (7x), Odyssey, Odyssey!**

The song finishes once again as Diana takes a bow as she removed her top hat and still holds the microphone, everyone finishing their dance.

"Jazzy! Can't wait for the Game Awards! Thank you, Diana!", Akko said, coming over and hugging her.

LEGO Batman thought out loud, "That reminds me. I haven't show you the Game Room yet. Right next to the aquarium under the swimming pool area."

"Game room?", surprised Iris, Rose, Sage and Mal.

Robin squeals with excitement, "Yes! The perfect place for gaming! Not too small, not too big, but big and wide enough for everyone! That's where we're watching the Game Awards!"

"Let's go.", Mario and Link followed along, as everyone including the two once again follow LEGO Batman to the game room.

* * *

Once they reach the game room, everyone was surprised by the looks of it, as LEGO Batman chuckled.

There, it had a big flat-screen 4K TV and three PC computers at the back, plus about every game and console there was known to man on some shelves (except the Nintendo Switch, and the bad consoles), like the NES, SNES, N64, Nintendo Gamecube, Wii, Wii U, Playstation, PS2, PS3, PS4, XBOX, XBOX 360, XBOX ONE, Nintendo DS, Nintendo 3DS, PSP and PS Vita.

"Oh my! This room has every famous console from the past, Nintendo, Microsoft and Sony!", said Spyro and Crash.

Sage said, "Last Christmas, I got a XBOX ONE S. It can play 4K, and I have games like Battlefield 1, Dying Light and Sunset Overdrive. We'll do that later."

"So this is the place we're gonna watch the Game Awards? Nice.", Mal and the Nostalgia Critic both said.

LEGO Batgirl says the inevitable, "And the best part is...", before LEGO Batman turns off the lights, before a lightshow appears around the game room.

Loving the beat tunes of the lightshow as well as Melody Piper couldn't help it but play along with the music, Piper W. (Mysticons) had the urge to sing a rap she made herself back home when she and her friends visited Emerald's family, as well as the meditative starling Piper dancing along with the two other girls.

 **Piper Willowbrook: Beat, beat, beat, beat-boxing and banjo, cooler than cool, I got a free-style rhythm and I'm doing it old-school,**

 **All girls in the house might've go for real, I got an elven riding, out of your skills, go Piper! Go Piper! Go Piper!**

 **Beat-boxing and banjo, cooler than cool, I got a free-style rhythm and I'm doing it old-school!**

Her small song finished after the three Piper girls were performing during the blazing lightshow as well as everyone liking and dancing along to this.

"Awesome beats!", Emerald said. "Nice job, Piper."

Piper W nods, "Dwarf of my heart, I'm so excited for the awards tonight of gaming!"

"Phrasing.", Archer noticed.

Emerald says to the spy, "Good call."

"So what are we eating for dinner before the awards show?", Scarlet, Vega, Poppy and Cupid asks.

Alfred answered, "Hot dogs. The awards start at 8:30 PM, so we gotta be here at 8:00 PM for the pre-show. Mario told me."

"AND, it's in 4K!", Mario and Link surprised. "Let's go spend more time playing a bit more of Super Mario Odyssey and Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. We go back here with our dinner too.", the two says, everyone loving this idea.

Then as they left the game room for now at 1:45 PM, and for about five hours until 7:00 PM, all the guests get to play more of the Mario and Zelda games, everyone voting either one of them the winner.

Then 30 minutes later at 7:30 PM, everyone had hot dogs for dinner, and in fifteen minutes, everyone went to the game room once again, LEGO Batman helped turn on the big 4K TV, put it on YouTube, and everyone watched the pre-show, before in thirty minutes at 8:30 PM, everyone watches the Game Awards!

* * *

Three hours later at 11:00 PM, everyone left the game room and turned off the 4K TV after watching the Game Awards, and then they went to brush their teeth, and get ready for bed once again, with Mario, Luigi and their Nintendo friends wearing respective color pajamas.

"Okay, everyone. I hope that you all love the Game Awards. Now, there's a lot more stuff coming your way, and sweet dreams. Good night, guys.", LEGO Batman said, as everyone got to their chosen rooms, while Mario and his Nintendo friends go into the second-to-last chosen room in Wayne Manor.

With (almost) everyone happy to celebrate their Christmas holidays, they cannot wait for what's upcoming for Christmas and New Year's.


	8. Triple Marvel Mayhem!

**CH. 8 - Triple Marvel Mayhem!**

 **DAY 8 (December 8th)**

As all the guests wake up again as usual this holiday season, get ready for the day and ate complete breakfasts from 7:00 to 8:30 AM, LEGO Batman told everyone what they're gonna do today.

"Okay, the Game Awards was so amazing last night with all the winners, world premieres and stuff. Today, me and my friends were thinking that today, we should watch all of three Marvel films released this year, Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Spider-Man: Homecoming, and Thor: Ragnarok, all in IMAX 3D!", sorted LEGO Batman.

Spongebob, Lincoln, Bunsen and the Mysticons comment, "Amazing, a triple Marvel movie feature sounds great."

"And don't forget, both the Guardians and Thor sequels in IMAX 3D, are specially formatted for select sequences!", Joker revealed.

RWBY looked at each other, saying, "AWESOME! Let's all watch it."

"We agree with the rest, we can wait for more movies to watch. Those three Marvel movies must be great in Phase 3! We even watched the first one in IMAX 3D last Christmas. Wonder what this one's like.", Sage and Mal said, before everyone once again, go to the theatre room to watch it.

* * *

From 9:00 AM to 11:30 AM, LEGO Batman and everyone else watched Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 in IMAX 3D, which they loved the specially formatted IMAX sequences in the movie (with Audrey liking the cinematography and Mallow and Lillie liking the editing, as well as everyone loving the movie), and even the end credits scenes and the song Guardians' Inferno at the end.

Then as the movie ended and everyone went back to the living room to have lunch, Merlin even sang along with Rose and Ling-Ling to Guardians' Inferno, since it's the wizard's favourite song in Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2.

 **Merlin: Getting down and dirty with a procyon lotor, got no people's skills but he's good with motors,**

 **That weird thing by his side is a infantilized sequoia, the two of them walk by, people say oh-boy-a!**

 **They ask me why I'm bringing a baby into battle, there's truly irresponsible and getting them rattled,**

 **I say give me a break, get off my back, heck it, I didn't learn parenting, my daddy was a planet!**

 **Rose and Ling-Ling: Zardu Rasselfrau, Zardu Rasselfrau, hey! (2x)**

Merlin was dancing along to this song like the time he was dancing and singing to Higgitus Figgitus, which everyone liked the song and how Merlin danced funnily.

 **Merlin: In these times of hardship, just remember...We...are...Groot.**

The song ends as Mickey said, "Nice job that you loved the Guardians of the Galaxy. Not to mention David Hasselhoff too."

"We met him once too.", Spongebob and Patrick gave a fact.

The Nostalgia Critic agrees, "Ah, yes, the popular star of Baywatch. The film version that came out this year was awful. The Emoji Movie was a bit awful too, but I still think it's a great movie."

"Yep. I think we should have pizza and concessions again. The next Marvel movie coming up, Spider-Man: Homecoming, should be good.", Lincoln planned.

Sage and Mal craved this, "Love that. That's great. Let's all watch Spider-Man then!"

And yet, everyone did get concessions and pizza for lunch, as they went back to the theatre room after they get their lunch and snacks, thanks to Scrooge McDuck and LEGO Batman's fortunes.

Watching Spider-Man: Homecoming in IMAX 3D (even though it has no specially formatted sequences) from 11:45 AM to 2:15 PM, Lincoln, Luluco, LEGO Batman and the rest loved the music, as well as Faybelle once again loving the musical score like how she loved Coco, Inside Out and Doctor Strange's scores earlier.

Then as the movie finished, Lincoln and Luluco can't help themselves but sing the superhero theme song eventually a few minutes later as everyone took a break from the theatre room;

 **Lincoln: Spider-Man, Spider-Man, does whatever a spider can, spins the web anytime, catches thieves just like flies,**

 **Look out, here comes the Spider-Man...**

 **Is he strong, listen bud, he's got radioactive blood, can he swing from a thread, take a look overhead,**

 **Hey there, here comes the Spider-Man!**

As their song finished, Bunsen says to Lincoln, "Nice, Lincoln! You really liked that Spider-Man movie too huh?"

"Indeed.", Clyde and Mikey agrees with their friends.

Ruby said, "Oh my gosh, I can't wait for the last Marvel movie today, Thor: Ragnarok!"

"Yes! I love Thor! Watched the first and second films of Thor already a few years ago!", Om Nom said.

Sage and Mal had to admit, "Wonder what Thor: Ragnarok's gonna be like. The first two Marvel movies had actually very great and funny post-credits scenes! And the Guardians sequel had the most post-credits we've ever seen! A world record."

"Yep. Now let's finish off the triple-feature with Thor: Ragnarok in IMAX 3D, specially formatted again for select sequences!", LEGO Batman said, as everyone went to the theatre once more for today as they watch Thor: Ragnarok in IMAX 3D, from 2:30 PM to 5:00 PM.

During this, everyone was so amazed in the IMAX 3D sequences of Thor: Ragnarok, and everyone especially loved the epic gladiator battle between Thor and Hulk, which the movie's chemistry between the two are actually so funny, and also fun to watch. Patrick loves the musical score liked how he did when he watched The LEGO Ninjago Movie with the others, with Ruby also liking the IMAX specially formatted scenes and cinematography, and Yang thinking whilst watching, that her mother Raven Branwen would love the direction and one of the best and funniest characters in the movie, Korg.

But best of all, the Thor: Ragnarok movie could be not only one of the best, but the best Marvel movie ever, like Iron Man, Captain America, The Avengers and Guardians of the Galaxy aside.

And when the movie ended, LEGO Batman, Sage, Mal and the rest finally left the theatre for the day, as when everyone was having sandwiches with fries and sparkling water for dinner, as everyone was happily chatting with each other about how their holidays are going.

"Uh...excuse me, everyone?", Sypha Belnades thought out loud and asks everyone and LEGO Batman.

The LEGO vigilante superhero says, "Yes?"

"Me and Sypha would like to say something after this wonderful Marvel movie day.", Allura supported, as LEGO Batman, Sage, Mal, Om Nom, Scooby, Spongebob, Pooh, Mario, RWBY, the Mysticons, Ryuko, Maria, the 2017 Animations Team, and the rest nod as a granting for the two girls to talk.

Sypha and Allura both said together, "The two of us are going to watch the movie, The Shape of Water."

"Wow...", Scarlet and Vega amazed with Poppy, Cupid, Elsa and Sunset. "Amazing! We heard that The Shape of Water is one of the best films this year! Last year, the six of us saw La La Land, and it was so beautiful and romantic!"

Erza and Yoko both said, "That's great. You two can go. We're gonna watch some broadcast Christmas shows soon after dinner."

"Excellent choice!", Lucy and Nia both says.

Sypha and Allura both nod, "Thanks. Plus, we already bought the tickets earlier today thanks to Pewdiepie with his help."

"Awesome, bros.", Pewdiepie gratefully answered.

Merlin also said, "Oh, and by the way, I may have to leave to go spend the rest of the holidays with the other Disney characters at the tropical cruise.", appearing with his tropical vacation apparel.

"Okay, Merlin. Hope you enjoyed the Christmas holidays then!", Mickey Mouse allowed and farewelled to his fellow wizard friend.

Sage, Mal and the others added, "You have a magical Christmas, Merlin!", goodbye to Merlin.

He then exits through the Wayne Manor entrance door, and then goes via portal to the Christmas vacation with the other Disney characters.

* * *

At 6:30 PM, Alfred was helping drop off Sypha and Allura at the Gotham City IMAX & 3D theatre for them to see The Shape of Water, and the couple enter the theatre to watch the movie in thirty minutes after the butler of Bruce Wayne (Batman), dropped them off.

Meanwhile back at the Wayne Manor, Sage, Mal, Om Nom, Discord, the 2017 Animations Team, LEGO Batman and the rest were all watching Elf at the game room from 7:00 to 9:30 PM. Afterwards, everyone like Sage, Mal, LEGO Batman, but Ryuko, Maria, Erza, Lucy, Yoko, Nia, Korra, Asami and Jack Sparrow went to bed, but have brushed their teeth. It was because they forgot to turn off the lights in the game room, at that time, Sypha and Allura came in Wayne Manor again after they had finished watching The Shape of Water with the help of Alfred picking them up again (as he gets ready for bed like the others).

In a matter of a few minutes, something romantically magical is about to happen.

"The Shape of Water was so fantastic, Allura. Come on, it's time to get ready for bed.", Sypha says happily to the space Altean princess. "Allura?", she asks, as she finds out the princess is going to the swimming pool room, where the blue pol of shimmering water with the couple dolphins were at.

Allura goes in the swimming room, as she removes her shoes, walks on the watery part of the topper area barefoot, and standing at the edge of the diving board, looking down at the pool of water below with the leaping two dolphins.

"Allura.", Sypha asked as she came in the swimming room, as the princess looks back at Sypha, who the latter decides to remove her sandals as well, walking barefoot on the watery surface and walking over by the diving board. "What happened?"

The Altean princess said, "It's just... The Shape of Water actually was masterful, Sypha. The romance between the asset and the mute girl, it's beautiful. Since we've met three days ago, I have been wondering...", truthfully to Sypha, "...Do you love me?"

"I...", hesitated Sypha, who was a bit surprised by her question. She thought momentarily a bit, before she have made her decisional answer to Allura, "...I love you. And I hope you love me too. I'm a courageous sorceress and a speaker for peace, and you are the love of my life, a beautiful princess of the stars.", making a declaration of love.

The other girl replies, as multiple tears fall down her face and cries happily, sniffling, "Yes...I love you too. Please come to me and embrace our love...", holding out her arms.

"You know what happens in The Shape of Water, huh?", Sypha smirks and makes a joke, before she thought to herself, " _Here it goes._ "

Then the sorceress Sypha suddenly ran and embraces the Altean princess Sypha in her arms, as the two jump off the diving board while still wearing their clothes, and splashed in the water below.

Back down near the game room, Jack Sparrow, Ryuko, Maria and the other three anime girl couples hear the splash and they come to see what was happening in the aquarium-like display under the pool, after the nine had helped turned off the light at the game room.

Underwater, Allura thought, _I love you...so much... What should we do to express our love?_

 _Guess we're gonna have to do it the romantic way. Underwater._ thought Sypha.

And romantically, Sypha's lips then makes contact with Allura's.

With a majestic view of Sypha and Allura kissing underwater with Jack Sparrow, Ryuko, Maria and the other six girls watching, the pirate said, "What a silly revolting sight.", like in the newest Pirates of the Caribbean movie LEGO Batman, Sage, Mal and the rest watched four days ago.

Even the latter eight hold hands in their romantic pairs.

"Would it be a great time for us to kiss now?", Maria, Lucy, Nia and Asami said to their lovers.

Ryuko, Erza, Yoko and Korra answer, "Apparently, of course.", the four holding their girlfriends' hands, the couples leaning closer and closer...

And they kiss.

Jack Sparrow, witnessing the four couples, and the couple underwater Sypha and Allura, all kissing, he says, "Aye, Okay...guess I'm savvy enough to go to bed then, maybe...? I'll take that as a yes, fine ladies. Good night.", leaving to go to bed, Ryuko and Maria, Yoko and Nia, Erza and Lucy, and Korra and Asami kissing.

But with Sypha and Allura, after their long underwater kiss, the latter hugs the sorceress tight in a romantic embrace, the two dolphins swimming in the water and making an array of bubbles in the shape of a heart, and both Sypha and Allura close their eyes, smiling deeply as the two fall asleep, magically.

In the shape of water.


	9. Playtime and the Batcave

**CH. 9 - Playtime and the Batcave**

 **DAY 9 (December 9th)**

As LEGO Batman, Sage, Mal and the rest (but Sypha and Allura) woke up at 7:30 AM after they had quality fun last night, they then get ready for the day, one time that morning, Ryuko mentioned, "Good morning, everyone. We all had a good sleep, but just to let you all know, Sypha and Allura are at the swimming pool since last night."

"Are they?", asked the surprised Batman. "Fascinating."

Maria said, "That happened after they watched The Shape of Water. Seriously, that must be a really good film."

"What else?", Sage and Mal wondered.

Yoko, Erza, Nia and Lucy all said, "When we were going to bed last night, the two were still underwater."

"Okay, we GOTTA find out what's going on. They must've slept underwater!", Libby, Leona, Evie and Jane realized.

Then everyone came downstairs and went to the manor's swimming pool room, as they saw an amazing surprise.

Sypha and Allura were embracing romantically and sleeping peacefully, who the two were now floating on the pool of water unlike last night when they were underwater.

"Uh, girls?", asks LEGO Batman, Sage and Mal, who they manage to wake them both up when they said this.

The couple slowly wake up and yawn, still floating in the water, which surprises everyone that the two managed to survive sleeping underwater, as Sypha and Allura both ask, "What's going on?", stretching while the two still embraced while still floating, "The Shape of Water was the most magical film last night."

"Ryuko told us you two were making out underwater. Not a problem, but how did you feel when you slept?", Scarlet, Vega, Poppy and Cupid concerned.

Sypha and Allura both answered, "We were both okay. But we can't believe we were sleeping underwater last night. It felt like we were breathing normally in the water."

"Seems to us that's because it's the magic of Christmas.", supposed Sage and Mal. "Last year at the Disney castle, after Red, Chuck and Bomb sang Every Girl Can Be a Princess to put all of us to sleep, the next thing we know when we woke up was that we were back on our beds."

Red said, "A bit embarrassing, but okay to sing."

"Yeah, I remember that. You two go get out of the water and get dressed with new clothes for the day.", LEGO Batman recounted and told Sypha and Allura, the latter two getting out of the pool as LEGO Batman tosses their shoes that they left from last night, to the two. "It is now time that you all will go see my secret headquarters."

Adora and Tessa gasp, "Secret headquarters? SOUNDS AWESOME!"

"What's it called?", Jay and Carlos said, interested with the rest of the guests.

Joker whispers, "It's a surprise."

"Think we should go there now. Sypha and Allura are already here by now with us, so let's go.", LEGO Batman planned.

Mario requested, "But, can't we do it after breakfast? We brought our own Super Mario cereal by Kellogg's, which arrives in stores two days before it arrives in stores. "Sugary cereal with power-up marshmallows."

"Awesome!", the lavender starling Sage commented.

Mal smiled, "No wonder. What a surprise."

"A cereal, huh? You didn't tell us two days ago that you have a cereal?", questioned the Nostalgia Critic, "Despite that, it's great you have your own cereal like Fred and Barney does."

Ruby, Yang, Arkayna and Zarya all said, "Basically, they're delicious."

"Can we eat their new cereal? Pleeeeease?", Piper Willowbrook, Pinkie Pie, Nora, Libby and Madeline Hatter said and begged to LEGO Batman politely.

LEGO Batman smiles after, "Of course you may. Let's have breakfast first before we all go to my secret headquarters.", as he and everyone, including Sypha and Allura (who are now in love with each other), go back to the manor's living room, as everyone ate breakfast at 8:15 AM with not only Super Mario cereal, but with Fruity Pebbles, Cocoa Pebbles, and other delicious cereals.

"Oh my stars! This cereal for Super Mario even has a amiibo code for Super Mario Odyssey on the Nintendo Switch! I'm keeping this one!", Libby said, as she removes the code on the box and puts it in her pocket for safekeeping.

Then after they were done for breakfast at 8:45 AM, LEGO Batman led everyone down an automatic pole, where a big chamber with a big bat-shaped door appeared in front.

"Finally, here we have, my secret room. Every good-looking mysterious billionaire bachelor has one. It is also super 100% top secret, and it's crazy awesome. Here it goes.", LEGO Batman prepares everyone, including Sage, Mal, Om Nom, Spongebob, Pooh, Ryuko, Maria, Lincoln, Bunsen, the EAH & DCSHG students, Pewdiepie, his Youtuber friends, the Nostalgia Critic, Archer, the Disney Princesses, the Enchantimals, and the rest, for the secret headquarters he's about to unveil. "Hey, computer. I'm home."

The last two words Batman says echoes throughout the chamber as everyone but LEGO Batman and his five friends were greeted with a Siri voice, surprised.

 _Welcome home, sir._

The big bat-shaped door suddenly opens slowly and then everyone is now so amazed by the secret room they all saw.

"It's the Batcave!", revealed Robin, as everyone, still excited and amazed by the looks of the headquarters of LEGO Batman, walks slowly across the small walkway one by one in single file .

Sage and Libby both said excited, with Mal, Evie and the rest smiling, "Oms, oms, oms, oms, oms, oms, oms, om-", like how Robin first reacted to the Batcave, as everyone gasps in happiness as they saw multiple vehicles of LEGO Batman's on displays (most of them), like the Batmobile, the Batplane, the Batcopter, the Batwing, the Batbus, the Battruck, the Batcar, the Batboat, the Batsub, the Batbike, the Batski, the Batship, the Batspaceshuttle, the Batzeppelin, the Battrain, the Batkayak, the Batdunebuggy and several others. "You have a lot of slick sleek stuff here, whoa!"

"You darn right whoa!", agreed LEGO Batman to Sage and Libby, the others nodding too. "As you can see, there we have my trophy room displays with my confiscated bomb storage, and my super cool weapon and vehicle collection just for emergencies when I'm out fighting crime other than December, and let's not forget...", he continues, as everyone gets on a platform at the end of the pathway during the tour, as LEGO Batman concluded, "A 50-screen bat-shaped security and tracking system, for intel."

Pewdiepie rated, "Ooh, nice. With that, you'll be able to stop problems in a _flash_. Get it, The Flash?", and also joked with a Justice League reference.

"Very funny.", Alfred nods and answered to the popular Youtuber.

Archer also adds, "We like how all the stuff how is technological. You may be the richest man I've met. Also including Scrooge McDuck."

"Mother McDuck, thanks for mentioning!", Scrooge McDuck thanked Archer, before saying to Batman, "Good thing we're both rich though."

"So, Batman, what shall we do since we've seen this Batcave already?", Sage and Mal both asks, the former informing, "Similar to the Starland Caves, but much more futuristic."

LEGO Batman sorts out, "Okay, so you may now go around the manor if you like. I'm planning for some of you to watch a four movie marathon again with Jurassic World, Geostorm, Wonder Woman which all these three are in IMAX 3D, and Only the Brave, which is specially formatted ENTIRELY again in IMAX like with Beauty and the Beast, Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales and Blade Runner 2049."

"Wait...you watched my movie?", Jack Sparrow asked.

Audrey and Freddie answer him, "Well, yeah. Specially formatted entirely for IMAX."

"It was amazing full-screen.", Nora and Pyrrha commented. "In IMAX."

Mario and King Julien questioned, "Since you saw those three movies before we came, would it be great if we watch those three because we arrived four days ago?", Sypha, Allura, the Enchantimals, the Nostalgia Critic, Luigi, Link, Zelda, Peach, Bowser, Sonic, Archer, Toothless, and the seven Skylanders nodded in agreement.

"Yes, you may. I'll set it up for you guests too. Sage, you, Mal, your twenty-two friends, will watch the four IMAX movies with the DCSHG students, the EAH students, the Disney Princesses, Olaf, Sunset, Red, Chuck, Bomb, the Mighty Eagle, Frankie Pamplemousse, and Nick Wilde. And you, Pewdiepie, Markiplier and Jacksepticeye go with CutiePieMarzia, RWBY and the Mysticons to the game room.", planned the vigilante LEGO superhero, "The rest of you, go around the Batcave a bit if you like."

Sage requested, "I like to watch Jurassic World. Mind if me, Mal, Libby, Evie, Leona, Jane, Scarlet, Vega, Audrey and Freddie, with the DC Superhero Girls, leave the theatre room after Jurassic World? We were wondering if I can play a game at the manor's game room with my XBOX ONE S."

"You can too, yes of course.", said Alfred.

Spongebob interrupts a bit, "But first, would I sing a short song before we split up? Got it from a video."

"Go ahead. Sing.", Scarlet and Poppy both said as the others supported. "We're listening loud, proud, clear and near.", as Spongebob and his friends began singing a internet reposted-meme song version of Spongebob.

 **Spongebob: Two to the one, to the one, to the three, Doo, doo, doo, stepping on the beach!**

 **Squidward: Start your engines, gentlemen! (Patrick: Is mayonnaise an instrument?)**

 **Spongebob: Three to the one, to the one, to the three, I'm ready, I'm ready! (Sandy: You're Squidward, I'm Squidward!) Mr. Krabs: Wait, I saw it first!**

 **Squidward: I call it, Bold and Brash, (Plankton: More like belongs in the trash,)**

 **Spongebob: You are coming home with me, mister, (Squidward: We serve food here, sir,)**

 **Patrick: He was so ugly that everyone died, (Spongebob: Gotta hide, gotta hide,) Whoever's the owner of the white sedan? (You okay, Patrick?) FINLAND!**

The reposted song ends as Lincoln and Bunsen said, "Oh my...that was...the BEST reposted Spongebob version we've ever heard!"

"Yeah, that song was fun. So, can we watch at the theatre room now?", Sage and Mal politely then asked to Batman.

LEGO Batman answers, "Yes. You all have fun in the manor. Spend time at the theatre and game rooms, be back at the living room for lunch, then resume having fun, and be back for dinner, then go to bed."

"Thanks.", Sage, Mal and the rest but Batman and his five Gotham friends said, as everyone split up to have quality time, with some staying in the Batcave to check things out.

At 9:15 AM, Sage, Mal, their friends, the DCSHG & EAH students, the Disney Princesses, Olaf, Sunset, Red, Chuck, Bomb, the Mighty Eagle, Frankie Pamplemousse, and Nick Wilde go to the theatre to watch Jurassic World in IMAX 3D at first, while the 2017 Animations Team, Nora, Pyrrha, Penny, Sypha, Allura, the Enchantimals, Jack Sparrow, Archer, the Nostalgia Critic, Mario, Luigi, Link, Zelda, Peach, Bowser, Sonic, Toothless, King Julien and the seven Skylanders go see Beauty and the Beast, Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales, and Blade Runner 2049, all specially formatted in IMAX 3D (the last one in IMAX 2D), in the other theatre room, Pewdiepie, Markiplier, Jacksepticeye, CutiePieMarzia, RWBY and the Mysticons go to the game room for the former three Youtuber gamers to play on the PC with Just Cause 3 and Five Nights at Freddy's while CutiePieMarzia, team RWBY, and the four Mysticons play on the 4K TV with LEGO Batman's Wii, playing the games Punch-Out!, Wii Sports and Wii Sports Resort, and lastly, Ryuko, Maria, the other anime girls, Iris, Rose, their friends, Scooby-Doo & the gang, Spongebob, Pooh, their friends too, and the rest have fun looking around the Batcave for a bit.

During the viewing of Jurassic World in IMAX 3D, Sage actually loved the film and direction, while her friends Libby and Leona respectively loved the editing and 2.00:1 ratio cinematography with Scarlet, Vega, Mal, Evie, Jane and the other Starlandian and Auradonian friends respecting and liking this movie and visual effects, and Faybelle Thorn, like Spider-Man: Homecoming and Coco, also loves the music in the movie, despite the fact she also loves the movie as much as her friends do.

As the movie goes on and concludes to a happy note in Jurassic World to the part where Sage, Mal, and the rest adored this movie at 11:30 AM, the DC Superhero Girls and the Ever After High students were even fond of the Jurassic World movie, visual effects and everything, and Frost asks, "That was prehistorically fun. Perhaps we're wishing for a sequel-", before gasping in realization. She smiles and says to the lavender starling Sage, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?", who the latter smiled back in agreement.

"That's great! A sequel's coming! Fallen Kingdom!", Sage confirmed. "This movie is one of the best we've ever seen! Frost, you'll probably love the sequel too. Love the Jurassic World screenplay too. Okay, you all watch Geostorm next in IMAX 3D, me, Mal and my friends are gonna go to the game room to play my XBOX ONE S."

Red and Nick promised, "Will do!", as the twelve starlings and twelve Auradonians left the theatre room.

* * *

As Sage, Mal, and their twenty-two friends reach the game room at 11:35 AM, Ruby and Zarya both said, "Hi! How was the Jurassic World movie? Why aren't you watching Geostorm in IMAX 3D right now?"

"We all decided that we should play a bit of Battlefield 1 on my new XBOX ONE S.", Sage sorted. "It can play on 4K TVs too."

Arkayna and Yang also said, "Nice! We're playing on the Wii right now with Super Mario Galaxy. You guys wanna play?"

"Sure.", interested the lavender starling Sage and the VK Mal. "On second thought, we'll play it afterwards.", as the two then sat down on the couch in the game room beside Ruby, Yang, Zarya and Arkayna, while the other twenty two friends of Sage and Mal's sit down with CutiePieMarzia, Blake, Weiss, Emerald and Piper, as the two girls play a bit of Super Mario Galaxy on the Wii, which brings back nostalgia for some.

And during this, Pewdiepie, Markiplier and Jacksepticeye were playing a bit of Just Cause 3, and after they died in the game one time in Just Cause 3, they notice a minor bug where the game character falls down a few to a dozen inches, causing the three to start singing my seventh of my 17 original songs, in a Beach Boys tune.

 **Pewdiepie: It all starts when I'm playing my game, an open world M-rated fame, and suddenly in the game I die, and this glitch ended up as a lie!**

 **Spawning in the Sky, Spawning in the Sky, Baby! (4x)**

 **Markiplier: I know we love video games like Mario and Call of Duty, and somehow maybe women who are tomboy or beauty,**

 **For this variety of holidays, we like good games to wait, but not some video games that are bad and we hate!**

 **Spawning in the Sky, Spawning in the Sky, Baby! (2x) At Least Give It a Try, At Least Give It a Try, Maybe! (2x)**

 **Jacksepticeye: Nintendo, Microsoft and Sony have all been nice this year, but now it's the last month of 2017, Black Friday and Boxing Day is near,**

 **Hopefully, cheap games have great reviews, that we'll enjoy with cheer, and do not worry...there'll be plenty of games, have no fear!**

 **All 3:** **Spawning in the Sky, Spawning in the Sky, Baby! (2x) At Least Give It a Try, At Least Give It a Try, Maybe!**

 **Spawning in the Sky, Spawning in the Sky, Baby! We Understand Why, We Understand Why, Yay-Me! Spawning in the Sky, Spawning in the Sky, Baby!**

This seventh original song ends as Sage, Mal, their friends, CutiePieMarzia, team RWBY and the four Mysticons heard this song while playing Super Mario Galaxy, as the former two and Pewdiepie's girlfriend said, "Wow, guys. You actually sing great together as a Youtuber trio."

"We know, girls. We know. All because of a Just Cause 3 glitch which the character spawns in mid-air after dying and either stumbles or falls.", Pewdiepie reasoned. "Nice song though if we do say so ourselves."

LEGO Batman comes in the game room that moment and says, "Guys, it's time for lunch. Sage, have you played your XBOX ONE S yet?"

"No. I'm playing Super Mario Galaxy for a bit before I can play a bit of Battlefield 1 later on.", truthfully told Sage.

The vigilante answered, "Okay. I already told Ryuko, Maria, the DCSHG and EAH students, the seven Skylanders, the Nostalgia Critic, Archer, Spongebob, Pooh, Lincoln, Bunsen and the rest for lunch too. Mind if you pause so you all can continue after lunch?"

"Yes, Batman.", Sage, Mal, their friends, RWBY, the Mysticons, Pewdiepie, Markiplier and Jacksepticeye replied, as the 35 left the game room with LEGO Batman for lunchttime.

* * *

At 12:00 PM, everyone had delicious hot wings for lunch with onion rings and Dasani water, and afterwards when they're finished at 1:00 PM, Sage, Mal, Pewdiepie, Ruby, Yang, Arkayna, Zarya and their friends continue playing at the game room, the DCSHG & EAH students, with the Disney princesses, Olaf, Sunset, Red, Chuck, Bomb, Nick Wilde, Frankie Pamplemousse and the Mighty Eagle continue watching their four-movie marathon with Wonder Woman in IMAX 3D (with Frankie loving the musical score with the rest loving the movie too), and the 2017 Animations Team, Sypha, Allura, the five Enchantimals, Mickey Mouse, Jack Sparrow, Nora, Pyrrha, Penny, the seven Skylanders, Toothless, King Julien, Mario, Link, Luigi, Peach, Zelda, Bowser, Sonic, the Nostalgia Critic and Archer continue watching their triple feature with Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales after they finished with Beauty and the Beast, which are both in IMAX as well, being specially formatted entirely.

And lastly, Ryuko, Maria, Scooby-Doo & the Gang, Spongebob, Pooh and the rest have fun in the Batcave again, with Spongebob, Pooh and his friends playing hide and seek.

"Ah, it's playtime, is it?", Rabbit and Mr. Krabs smirks as he was playing hide and seek with Spongebob, Pooh and their friends, looking around the bottom section of the LEGO Batcave, as Spongebob and Pooh giggled behind the computer intel system at the top of the Batcave, where Ryuko, Maria, Iris, Rose and both the latter's friends look at this wonderful technology.

Maria said, "I like how Batman's technology is so immersive in these time of modern days. Me, Ezekiel and Anne are already starting to like it."

"Yeah, I believe so. Even how I like the progress completion bars on some of the holiday activities. Batman really is a billionaire.", Ryuko gladly admits.

Spongebob adds, "Not to mention the Mermalair.", before Rabbit and Mr. Krabs found Spongebob and Pooh.

"Gotcha!", said the two friends as they were still playing hide and seek. "Found our friends! Let's play another round of hide and seek!", the two said before Spongebob and Pooh were chosen to be the ones to find their friends in this round.

Scooby-Doo barked happily, "Ride and reek reems rike run! Ran ri ray?"

"Yes, Scoob!", the sea sponge and teddy bear said, as Scooby-Doo happily joins as he says his name proud, running off to hide for the game by running in mid-air before zooming off.

Shaggy chuckles, "That's my good-ol Scoob.", with Fred, Daphne and Velma smiling.

* * *

At the game room at 1:30 PM, Sage and Mal were both playing a bit of the starling's new XBOX ONE S that she got last Christmas, playing Battlefield 1 in 4K resolution with their friends, team RWBY and the four Mysticons watching, and Pewdiepie, Markiplier and Jacksepticeye were also playing PlayerUnknown's Battlegrounds on PC.

"So...epic!", Libby and Evie excite as they watch gameplay of Battlefield 1 in 4K, as RWBY and the Mysticons loved it too. "This game is one of the best we ever seen!"

Markiplier and Jacksepticeye includes, "And so does PlayerUnknown's Battlegrounds!", as they were playing on the PC too.

"Don't forget Christmas songs! We all got a feeling we should sing now!", Emerald hoped, before like so, team RWBY and the Mysticons began singing;

 **Ruby & Arkayna: Up on the housetop, reindeer pause, out jumps good old Santa Claus,**

 **Down through the chimney with lots of toys, for all the little ones, Christmas joys!**

 **Ho-ho-ho, who wouldn't go? (2x) Up on the housetop, click, click, click, down through the chimney with good Saint Nick!**

 **Yang & Zarya: First comes the stocking of little Nell, oh, dear Santa, fill it well, give her a dollie that laughs and cries, one that will open and shut her eyes!**

 **Ho-ho-ho, who wouldn't go? (2x) Up on the housetop, click, click, click, down through the chimney with good Saint Nick!**

 **Blake & Weiss: Next comes the stocking of little Will, oh, just see what a glorious fill, here is a hammer with lots of tacks, also a ball and a whip that cracks!**

 **Emerald & Piper W: Yo, ho, ho, who wouldn't go? (2x) Up on the housetop, up on the housetop, click, click, click, click, click, click,**

 **All 8: Down through the chimney, down through the chimney, down, with good Saint Nick!**

"Wow, girls, we all love that song. That songs brings the good in all holiday spirits.", smiled Sage and Mal, thanking RWBY and the Mysticons, along with their friends, for this cheery song, as Sage and Mal continue playing a bit of Battlefield 1.

* * *

Later on at 5:00 PM, everyone went to the manor's living room after Sage, Mal, RWBY, the Mysticons, Pewdiepie and their friends played at the game room, after the DCSHG & EAH students, Olaf, Nick Wilde, Red, Chuck, Bomb, the Mighty Eagle and Frankie Pamplemousse return after watching Wonder Woman in IMAX 3D and the specially formatted Only the Brave in IMAX, the Nostalgia Critic, Sypha, Allura, the five Enchantimals, Archer, the seven Skylanders, Mario, Link, Sonic, Luigi, Zelda, Peach, Bowser, Nora, Pyrrha, Penny, Toothless and King Julien return after watching the Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales, in IMAX 3D, and Blade Runner 2049, in IMAX, movies, and lastly after Ryuko, Maria, Spongebob, Pooh, Scooby-Doo, Iris, Rose, their friends and the rest return after having playtime in the Batcave.

Everyone then had tomato soup and water for dinner thanks to LEGO Batman, as the superhero asked, "So, how did everyone do today?"

"Great! We were watching Only the Brave in IMAX, and it was full-screen the entirety of the movie!", Catwoman, Poison Ivy, Supergirl, Batgirl and Wonder Woman (all DC Superhero Girls), said to him.

King Julien adds, "We were also watching Jack Sparrow's new installment and Blade Runner 2049, both specially formatted for IMAX. Me and Nora got to enjoy the score from the last one we watched!"

"And us, I got to play a bit of Battlefield 1 on the XBOX ONE S!", Sage managed.

Sypha and Allura both says, "We actually love your manor now, LEGO Batman! A swimming pool, a theatre, now the Batcave; it has everything as well as Gotham City!"

"Glad we liked it. Now, by yours truly, I'll like to sing a song for all of you this dinnertime.", Capper stood up and said.

Celeano asks, "Which song is it, Capper?"

"Lucky you asked. Rudolph.", the cat con said.

Leona and Jane applauded, "YES! We all met him last year with Frosty!"

"Alrighty then! You know Dasher? Dancer? Prancer? Vixen? How about Comet? Cupid? Donner? Blitzen? Those are all reindeers. But do you recall the most famous reindeer of all...let's sing along...", Capper continued, pulling out a top hat as the cat friend of the Mane 6 begins singing;

 **Capper: Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, had a very shiny nose, and if you ever saw it, you would even say it glows,**

 **All of the other reindeer, used to laugh and call him names, they never let poor Rudolph, join in any reindeer games,**

 **Then one foggy Christmas Eve, Santa came to say, 'Rudolph, with your nose so bright, won't you guide my sleigh tonight?'**

 **And how the reindeer loved him, used to shout him out with glee, Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, you'll go down in history...!**

He finishes this song as everyone clapped while they were eating (even Nora and Zarya loved the tomato soup), as The Storm King clapped, "ENCORE, ENCORE!"

"Nice song for this wonderful dinnertime, and you're a great singer as much as everyone does too. Glad we're all here this holiday season.", LEGO Batman, Sage and Mal rated to Capper, as he and the Mane 6 smile at each other when hearing this. "Let's all continue dinner.", the three said as everyone continued finishing their tomato soup.

Afterwards when they finished with dinner and cleaned up the table and dishes at the kitchen, everyone then went upstairs at 7:00 PM later on after they watched a bit of the news at the Batcave, and they then went back upstairs to get ready for bedtime, brushing their teeth, and getting ready for bed.

Everyone then, like the other nights, sleep peacefully as some romantic couples embraced, but the most important thing today was, that their Christmas holiday got even better.


	10. Stories of the Christmas Season

**CH. 10 - Stories of the Christmas Season**

 **DAY 10 (December 10th)**

Waking up after sleeping at 8:00 AM once again, LEGO Batman, Sage, Mal, and the rest got ready and had breakfast at the start of the day once again.

Later on as it was 9:00 AM, LEGO Batman said, "Okay, 15 days until Christmas...that's awesome. Today, we're gonna listen to a Christmas story and watch the Home Alone 5-movie marathon at 10:00."

"I LOVE STORIES!", Olaf blurts.

Nick Wilde and Red both said, "That's great! We were thinking of narrating one this year."

"Absolutely!", agreed Sage, Mal, Libby, Evie, Leona, Jane and Cassie immediately.

Ally even said, "I hope it's so amazing like last year's when I did The Night Before Christmas."

"We would go first by reading, How the Grinch Stole Christmas!", the fox and the red bird continued. "Bought it back on the third day, the 60th Anniversary Limited Grow Your Heart Edition, with a lenticular picture of the Grinch's heart changing three sizes bigger!"

Gru and Dru jinxed, "The Grinch! It's the 60th anniversary of this story! And the animated version is coming next year!"

"Indeed. The Grinch was with us last year too.", Piper and Clover both said, holding hands.

Moana allowed, "Okay, boys. Let's hear the story. I love Christmas like the rest of us do, Nick Wilde, sweetheart."

"We'll read, babe.", Nick Wilde snaps his fingers and pointed to Moana, the latter blushing with love. "We'll read.", he says, before he and Red begin this wonderful Christmas story;

 _Every Who down in Whoville liked Christmas a lot, but the Grinch, who loved just north of Whoville, did NOT.  
The Grinch hated Christmas, the whole Christmas season! Now, please don't ask why, no one quite knows the reason,  
It could be his head wasn't screwed on just right. It could be, perhaps, that his shoes were too tight,  
But I think that the most likely reason of all, may have been that his heart was too sizes too small.  
_ _But, whatever the reason, his heart or his shoes, he stood there on Christmas Eve, hating the whos,_

 _Staring down from his cave with a sour, Grinchy frown, at the warm lighted windows below in their town,  
For he knew every Who down in Whoville beneath, was busy now, hanging a mistletoe wreath.  
'And they're hanging their stockings,' he snarled with a sneer, 'Tomorrow is Christmas, it's practically here!'  
Then he growled with his Grinch fingers nervously drumming, 'I MUST find some way to stop Christmas from coming!'_

 _For Tomorrow, he knew, all the Who girls and boys, w_ _ould wake bright and early. They'd rush for their toys!  
And then, oh the noise! Oh, the noise! Noise! Noise! Noise! The one thing he hated! The NOISE! NOISE! NOISE! NOISE!  
_ _Then the Whos, young and old, would sit down to a feast, and they'd feast! And they'd feast! And they'd FEAST! FEAST! FEAST! FEAST!  
_ _They would feast on Who-pudding, and rare Who-roast beast, which was something the Grinch couldn't stand in the least!_

 _And THEN they'd do something he liked least of all, every Who down in Whoville, the tall and the small,  
Would stand close together, with Christmas bells ringing, they'd stand hand-in-hand, and the Whos would start singing!  
_ _They'd sing, and they'd sing, AND they'd SING! SING! SING! SING!  
_ _And the more the Grinch thought of this Who-Christmas sing, the more the Grinch thought, 'I must stop this whole thing!'  
_ _'Why, for fifty-three years, I've put up with it now! I must stop Christmas from coming! ...But HOW?'_

 _Then he got an idea. An awful idea! The Grinch got a wonderful, AWFUL IDEA!  
'I know what to do!' the Grinch laughed in his throat, and he made a quick Santy Claus hat and a coat,  
And he chuckled and clucked, 'What a great Grinchy trick! With this coat and this hat, I look just like Saint Nick!'_

 _'All I need is a reindeer,' the Grinch looked around, but since reindeer are scarce, there was none to be found,  
Did that stop the old Grinch? No! The Grinch simply said, 'If I can't find a reindeer, I'll make one instead!'  
So he called his dog Max. Then he took some red thread, and he tied a big horn on the top of his head.  
_ _THEN he loaded some bags and some old empty sacks, on a ramshackle sleigh and he hitched up old Max,  
_ _Then the Grinch said, 'Giddap!', and the sleigh started down, toward the homes where the Whos lay a-snooze in their town._

 _All their windows were dark. Quiet snow filled the air. All the Whos were all dreaming sweet dreams without care, when he came to the first little house on the square.  
_ _'This is stop number one,' the old Grinchy Claus hissed, a_ _nd he climbed to the roof, empty bags in his fist._

 _Then he slid down the chimney, a rather tight pinch, b_ _ut, if Santa could do it, then so could the Grinch,  
_ _He got stuck only once, for a moment or two, t_ _hen he stuck his head out of the fireplace flue,  
_ _Where the little Who stockings all hung in a row, 'These stockings,' he grinned, 'Are the first things to go!'  
_ _Then he slithered and slunk, with a smile most unpleasant, around the whole room, and he took every present!_

 _Pop guns! And bicycles! Roller skates! Drums! Checkerboards! Tricycles! Popcorn! And plums!  
And he stuffed them in bags, then the Grinch, very numbly, stuffed all the bags, one by one, up the chimbly!  
_ _Then he slunk to the icebox. He took the Who's feast! He took the Who-pudding! He took the roast beast!  
_ _He cleaned out that icebox as quick as a flash, why, that Grinch even took their last can of Who-hash!  
_ _Then he stuffed all the food up the chimney with glee,_ _'And NOW!' grinned the Grinch, 'I will stuff up the tree!'_

 _And the Grinch grabbed the tree, and he started to shove, when he heard a small sound like the coo of a dove.  
He turned around fast, and he saw a small Who! Little Cindy-Lou Who, who was not more than two.  
_ _The Grinch had been caught by this tiny Who daughter, who'd got out of bed for a cup of cold water,  
_ _She stared at the Grinch and said, 'Santy Claus, why, why are you taking our Christmas tree? Why?'_

 _But, you know, that old Grinch was so smart and so slick, he thought up a lie, and he thought it up quick.  
'Why, my sweet little tot,' the fake Santy Claus lied, 'There's a light on this tree that won't light on one side.'  
'So I'm taking it home to my workshop, my dear, I'll fix it up there. Then I'll bring it back here.'  
_ _And his fib fooled the child. Then he patted her head, and he got her a drink, and he sent her to bed,  
_ _And when Cindy-Lou Who went to bed with her cup, HE went to the chimney and stuffed the tree up!_

 _Then the last thing he took was the log for their fire! Then he went up the chimney himself, the old liar, on their walls he left nothing but hooks and some wire.  
_ _And the one speck of food that he left in the house, was a crumb that was even too small for a mouse.  
_ _Then he did the same thing to the other Who's houses, l_ _eaving crumbs much too small for the other Who's mouses!_

 _It was quarter past dawn, All the Whos still a-bed, All the Whos still a-snooze, when he packed up his sled,  
Packed it up with the presents! The ribbons! The wrappings! The tags! And the tinsel! The trimmings! The wrappings!  
Three thousand feet up! Up the side of Mt. Crumpit, he rode with his load to the tiptop to dump it!  
'Pooh-Pooh to the Whos!' he was grinch-ish-ly humming, 'They're finding out now that no Christmas is coming!'  
'They're just waking up! I know just what they'll do! Their mouths will hang open a minute or two, then the Whos down in Whoville will all cry BOO-HOO!'_

 _'That's a noise!' grinned the Grinch, 'That I simply MUST hear!' So he paused. And the Grinch put his hand to his ear.  
And he did hear a sound rising over the snow, it started in low. Then it started to grow.  
But the sound wasn't sad! Why, this sound sounded merry! It couldn't be so! But it WAS merry! VERY!  
He stared down at Whoville! The Grinch popped his eyes! Then he shook! What he saw was a shocking surprise!_

 _Every Who down in Whoville, the tall and the small, was singing! Without any presents at all!  
He HADN'T stopped Christmas from coming! IT CAME! Somehow or other, it came just the same!  
And the Grinch, with his grinch-feet ice-cold in the snow, stood puzzling and puzzling; 'How could it be so?'  
'It came without ribbons! It came without bags! It came without packages, boxes or bags!'_

 _And he puzzled three hours, till his puzzler was sore, Then the Grinch thought of something he hadn't before!  
'Maybe Christmas,' he thought, 'Doesn't come from a store. Maybe Christmas, perhaps, means a little bit more!'  
And what happened then? Well, in Whoville they say, that the Grinch's small heart grew three sizes that day!  
And the minute his heart didn't feel quite so tight, he whizzed with his load through the bright morning light!  
And he brought back the toys! And the food for the feast! And he, HE HIMSELF! The Grinch carved the roast beast.  
_

"The end.", Nick Wilde and Red finished the story, everyone cheering and applauding. "That was How the Grinch Stole Christmas.", the two said, as Moana embraces the former, kissing the fox dearly on the cheeks.

Sage and Mal both said, "Amazing story! Can't wait to see the 2000 film version later on this month again with the 2018 animated film coming up!"

"Indeed. Everything of the holidays is magical.", LEGO Batman chuckles.

Om Nom and Annabeth loved, "Like the stories, the mistletoes, the decorations...", the former then saying, "...and the best of all...", before he and Discord say, "...IT'S CHRISTMAS SOON!", as the two began singing a reprise of one of last Christmas's songs;

 **Discord & Om Nom: It's the most wonderful time of the year, with the kids jingle-belling and everyone telling you'd be of good cheer,**

 **It's the most wonderful time of the year...! It's the hap-happiest season of all, with those holiday greetings and gay happy meetings with friends come to call,**

 **It's the hap-happiest season of all... There'll be parties for hosting, marshmallows for toasting and caroling out in the snow,**

 **There'll be scary ghost stories and tales of the glories of Christmases long, long ago...**

 **It's the most wonderful time of the year! There'll be much mistletoeing, and hearts will be glowing when loved ones are near...**

 **It's the most wonderful time of the year...!**

During this song, everyone was happily dancing while some were laughing cheerfully as Om Nom and Discord were tap-dancing with a 1960's hat and a cane to this Christmas song.

 **Everyone:** **There'll be parties for hosting, marshmallows for toasting and caroling out in the snow,**

 **Discord & Om Nom: ****There'll be scary ghost stories and tales of the glories of Christmases long, long ago...**

 **It's the most wonderful time of the year! There'll be much mistletoeing, and hearts will be glowing when loved ones are near...**

 **It's the most wonderful time, it's the most wonderful time, it's the most wonderful time...OF THE YEAR!**

The two finish their song, relax and laughed together, LEGO Batman thanking, "Amazing song! Discord, you amazingly sing like Mathis."

"Yeah. Sage, Mal and her friends said that last year," Discord mentioned. "I'm so happy to sing this song with you guys."

Om Nom cheered, "This song, I love singing this Christmas like last year as well.", as Annabeth then hugs him.

"Since it's almost 10:00 AM, shall we watch the Home Alone marathon?", Sage, Mal, Ryuko and Maria all said.

LEGO Batman and Robin answer, "Yes. It's going to broadcast in a few minutes. Let's all go to the game room again and watch it there."

"Great idea!", Batgirl (LEGO), the Enchantimals and Frankie Pamplemousse all said, as everybody then all went to the game room downstairs, as they turn on the TV and watch the Home Alone marathon, which consisted of Home Alone, Home Alone 2: Lost in New York, Home Alone 3, Home Alone 4: Taking Back the House, and lastly, Home Alone 5: The Holiday Heist, which all lasted for almost 8 hours, from 10:00 AM to 6:00 PM, everyone having a quick lunch and snack after the second and third movies.

* * *

When the movie marathon of Home Alone was done at 6:00 PM, everyone left the game room, as they were talking about how good were the Home Alone movies.

"Those movies are so great, guys!", Ferdinand, Bo, Captain Underpants and the Boss Baby all said. "That makes us feel great about the upcoming holidays soon!"

Sage, Mal and LEGO Batman once again said, "We all agree! I think we should all sing one more song before we go to bed in a few hours!", as a melodic Christmas tune comes up, the first part starting the eighth of my seventeen original songs in this story, mostly to the tune and lyrics of Happy Holiday, split into two parts with the second part too sung by Discord and everyone, after the original song part.

 **Sage: Halloween is sweet, Valentine is lovely, have no fear, because Christmas is coming this year!**

 **All: Happy Holidays, to enjoy all throughout, Happy Holidays, when there is no doubt,**

 **Mal: That St. Patrick's is lucky in Spring, Independence Day makes us wanna sing, (All: While the merry bells keep ringing, may your every wish come true!)**

 **LEGO Batman: Easter is surprising, Thanksgiving's a delight, New Year's can make the whole city bright!  
**

 **All: Happy Holidays, lots to enjoy, Happy Holidays, plenty of presents, candies and toys,**

 **Lloyd: Memorial Day remembers America in glory, Labor Day tells Mother Nature's story, (All: May the calendar keep bringing, Happy Holidays...to you...)**

 **All: Happy Holiday... Happy Holiday... (Discord: While the merry bells keep ringing, may your every wish come true...)**

 **Happy Holiday... Happy Holiday... (Discord: May the calendar keep bringing, Happy Holidays to you...)**

As they all sang this, the 300+ characters were singing happily, delighted by the tune and music in it, that they sway and celebrated along, and one time, LEGO Batman laughs happily as he swayed with Sage, Mal, Libby, Leona, Evie, Jane, Audrey, Scarlet, Vega, Freddie, Piper, Clover, Jordan, Lonnie, Cassie, Ally, Astra, Ben, Adora, Tessa, Gemma, Jay (Descendants), Carlos and CJ in a friendship manner, before the song ends.

"Thanks for this song too. We're all having a good holiday so far!", thanked Sage, Mal and LEGO Batman. "Let's all have a dinner feast!", they said, everyone cheering.

* * *

As everyone decided to have dinner with tacos and milkshakes until 8:00 PM, as everyone was preparing to go to sleep.

But when everyone brushed their teeth and got ready for bed usually, they all sang a small Christian Christmas song.

 **All: O come, let us adore him (3x), Christ the Lord... O come, all ye faithful (3x), O come, all ye faithful to Bethlehem...**

After this, everyone got to their chosen manor rooms, and they all slept peacefully with some romantic couples embracing in their sleep, and some best friends too (attractively like sons and daughters).

Christmas is coming. And it will be, the most wonderful, romantic, happiest, surprising, delightful, musical, and seasonal time of the year.


	11. Prepare the Lists and Presents!

**CH. 11 - Prepare the Lists and Presents!**

 **DAY 11 (December 11th)**

As everyone woke up at 7:00 AM after sleeping last night, they all do their morning routine, brushing their teeth, getting ready and eating healthy cereals and breakfast, then LEGO Batman, Sage, Mal and the others then went to the Batcave, and used the Batmobile and the big sleigh again, because they want to go shopping for a bit in the morning at the Gotham Supermarket, with Lightning McQueen, Mater, Cruz, Jackson and Creech once again follow along.

From 9:00 to 10:30 AM, Sage, Mal, Om Nom, Discord, Annabeth, Ryuko, Maria, Spongebob, Pooh, LEGO Batman, the 2017 Animations Team, Mario, Link, RWBY, the Mysticons, Sypha, Allura, their friends and the rest spent time shopping together at the supermarket, getting fruits, vegetables, snacks, treats, meat, drinks, more ornaments and decorations, and accessories they can use during the rest of the holidays.

During their shopping, Om Nom, Swampy and Spike manage to look around the toy section, the three beginning to sing a joyful song;

 **Om Nom, Swampy & Spike: Toyland, Toyland, dear little girl and boy land, while you dwell within it, you are ever happy there,**

 **Childhood's toyland, wonderful world of joyland, wouldn't it be fine if, we could stay there forevermore?**

 **Toyland, Toyland, we're on our way to Toyland, don't know when we'll get there, but we know there's fun in store,**

 **Toyland, Toyland, wonderful girl and boy land, once you leave it's borders, you can never return again...**

"Okay, guys! Let's go purchase our groceries and items.", Annabeth and the Mane 6 said to Om Nom, Swampy and Spike, the three had looked around the toy section and the song had ended.

Om Nom, Swampy and Spike answer, "Oh, okay.", as the three catch up with them and their friends.

Then at 10:30 AM, after they left the supermarket when they purchased their stuff, they all drove around Gotham City, Spongebob, Lincoln, Pooh, Bunsen and all their friends sang a song;

 **Spongebob & Pooh: Here comes Santa Claus, here comes Santa Claus, here comes Santa Claus Lane, Vixen, Blitzen and all his reindeer pullin' on the reins,**

 **Bells are ringing, children singing, all is merry and bright, so hang your stockings and say your prayers, cause Santa Claus comes tonight,**

 **Lincoln & Bunsen: ****Here comes Santa Claus, here comes Santa Claus, here comes Santa Claus Lane, he's got a bag filled with toys for boys and girls again,**

 **Hear those sleigh bells jingle jangle, oh, what a beautiful sight, so jump in bed and cover your head, cause Santa Claus comes tonight...**

 **Patrick & Piglet: ****Here comes Santa Claus, here comes Santa Claus, here comes Santa Claus Lane, he'll come around, chimes ring out, it's Christmas time again,**

 **Peace on Earth will come to all, if we just follow the light, so let's give thanks to the Lord above, cause Santa Claus comes tonight,**

 **Mikey & Clyde: ****Here comes Santa Claus, here comes Santa Claus, here comes Santa Claus Lane, he don't care if you're rich or poor, he loves you just the same,**

 **Peace on Earth will come to all, if we just follow the light, so let's give thanks to the Lord above, cause Santa Claus comes tonight...**

Their song ends as the Batmobile, the big sleigh, Lightning, Mater, Cruz, Jackson and Creech stop by, as everyone sees a big golden sparkling Christmas tree in the city square, the biggest one ever.

"It's the biggest Christmas tree we've ever seen!", Sage and Mal said, as everyone got out of the sleigh with Batman and his five Gotham friends leaving the Batmobile, and the five cars following the other friends to look at the big Christmas tree. "Sparkly, and oh my stars, it's golden!", the lavender starling said, as the Christmas tree then sparkled with a colorful array of lights.

Olaf, Nick Wilde and Red said altogether, "Oh, what a beautiful sight, oh, what a beautiful holiday!"

"That reminds us. We should go back to the manor so we can write our Christmas lists to think about what we're gonna get for Christmas!", LEGO Batman announced, as everyone had agreed, most going back on the Batmobile and sleigh with the five car guests following.

* * *

When Sage, Mal, LEGO Batman and the others came back to Wayne Manor at 2:00 PM after they decide to have lunch at a buffet before going here again, everyone rushed to get their lists ready, as some of the guests sang (based on the song from Johnny Test, with some different lyrics, counting as my NINTH original song);

 **Sage & Mal: The holidays are hopping, (LEGO Batman: We're back from winter shopping,) Mia & Emma: So grab a pen and paper and do go on the computer,**

 **Mal: Before your Merry Christmas, write down your Merry Listmas...**

 **Sage: Racing cars, candy bars, new video games! (Chrona: A new smartphone, an all-new dress,) Lincoln: A family that's the same!**

 **Pop Fizz: Delicious soda! (Jet-Vac: Ex Machina!) Both Skylanders: And lots of Gatorade! (Bunsen: I just want candy.)**

 **Amanda O'Neill: A Nerf, some clothes, that are from the mall! (Maria: Jewelry? Jewelry?!) Ryuko: It looks great at the ball,)**

 **Olivia: More blueprints, (Andrea: Some singing hints,) Both: A song that's meaningful at all... (Bunsen: Again, I just want candy.)**

 **Sage & LEGO Batman: The holidays are here, so your list must be clear! So save on room for the thing you want a lot!**

During this song as everyone sang this, Sage was also getting her letter ready, as she rhythmically stamps her, Libby and Leona's letters with stickers of the things they want for Christmas, like a hoverboard for Libby and Just Dance 2018 for one of their presents as some examples.

 **All: Cause you can't Merry Christmas, now you can't Merry Christmas till you have your Merry Listmas...!**

Their song ends as they cheered, as another song comes on, with The Boss Baby and Captain Underpants singing a childhood song (even though The Boss Baby is singing this since he's not wishing for two front teeth);

 **The Boss Baby: All I want for Christmas is my two front teeth, (Captain Underpants: Your two front teeth?) See, my two front teeth,**

 **Gee, if I could have my two front teeth, then I could wish you, Merry Christmas,**

 **It seems so long since I could say, brother, Tim, sitting on a thistle, (Captain Underpants: Gosh, oh gee, how happy I'd be, if I could only whistle! *whistle*)**

 **All I want for Christmas is my two front teeth, (Captain Underpants: Two front teeth?) My two front teeth,**

 **My, if I could have my two front teeth, then I could wish you, Merry Christmas,**

 **It seems so long since I could say, brother, Tim, sitting on a thistle, (Captain Underpants: Gosh, oh gee, how happy I'd be, if I could only whistle...)**

 **All I want for Christmas is my two front teeth, (Captain Underpants: Two front teeth!) Two front teeth,**

 **If I could have my two front teeth, we could wish you all, Merry Christmas...!**

Then as the two Dreamworks' characters song ends, everyone resumes working on their Christmas lists for what they want for the holidays.

"So, Sage, what are you thinking of getting for Christmas?", asks Mal to Sage, as she was with Evie, Jane, Libby, Leona and LEGO Batman after the lavender starling had her bathroom break.

Sage answers, "I've been thinking of getting...the XBOX ONE X."

"An XBOX ONE X? We thought you already have the XBOX ONE, but the S version. What are you gonna do with your other XBOX ONE when you get it?", LEGO Batman, Mal, Evie, Jane, Libby and Leona asks their friend.

Sage privately said, "First, it is the MOST powerful console ever made, with a chip so strong, it will be able to use true 4K resolution power in gaming, which I will be fine to play my games on that console again like my other console! And third, once I transfer my data, it's a surprise gift. For my secret love."

"Ooh, is it Chrona, the super zoomy girl you told us about?", Libby and Evie excites, as Sage nods, "Don't worry, we got you covered.", she hoped, confiding. "Plus, some of our guests like to get some new iPads, games, VR glasses, 4K movies, Nintendo 3DS, and such. I also heard that your admirer wants an XBOX ONE too. Either normal or the S version is fine."

The lavender starling answers, "Perfect! I have the box for the console, so I'll wrap it soon."

"Way ahead of you.", LEGO Batman said, who has the XBOX ONE S console in the box, like as if it's newly packaged. "Data's still on, so she won't mind it. I'll wrap it soon before dinner. Lots of surprises are awaiting this holiday season."

Leona and Jane thumbs up, "Nice. She is going to love it! Good luck, Sage.", respecting their friend, as LEGO Batman goes off to his bedroom to wrap the console for Sage, while the six girls go off back downstairs to finish their Christmas lists.

* * *

When it was 5:30 PM, before dinner one time, Catwoman and Poison Ivy (both DCSHG) help do more ornaments on the last parts of the Christmas tree, and when the two girls help on doing one, the two were startled as The Boss Baby's face reflection was seen, saying, "I'll be there...!", referencing a scene from the latter's movie they saw five days ago, causing him to laugh with some of the other guests watching (the 2017 Animations Team, Project MC2, the EAH students and both the starlings and descendants), but he apologizes to the two.

Then it was dinnertime at 6:00 PM, and everyone had roast beef, corn, rice and broccoli with pop, with vanilla ice cream with M&M toppings for dessert.

Afterwards once again for the remainder of the day at 8:00 PM, everybody decided to go back upstairs to spend time together, sleeping over and watch shows on their TVs in their chosen rooms.

LEGO Batman, while his five LEGO Gotham friends were getting ready for bed, was the only one in the manor living room, who has managed to move the presents under the Christmas tree of what most people gifted from the mall for their friends or loved ones back on the 3rd day, and had also managed to wrap the special present from Sage, putting it under a Christmas tree with a LGBT rainbow-like wrapping on it, as a reminder.

"Master Bruce? What's happening?", Alfred calmly said, coming downstairs to make sure his master was safe.

Batman answers, "Uh, I'm fine. I was just moving some presents under the tree for our guests to open AT Christmas. Just to make sure."

"That's nice, Bruce. Good thing there's one present representing the LGBT symbol.", chuckles the butler.

The vigilante notices, "Oh, that? It's for one of our lovely couples for the gift... Wait a minute... That gives me an idea. Alfred, can you ask Discord for me of what's happening tomorrow? I have something romantic happening tomorrow for some of our guest couples."

"Yes, Bruce.", Alfred agrees, as he, then LEGO Batman went upstairs to bed, who they cannot wait for tomorrow, as everyone later on sleeps and rests for the night.

Tomorrow will be a _lovely_ day.


	12. The Gifts of Season and Love

**Note: There will be a lot of romance in this chapter. May be rated T for a few parts.**

 **CH. 12 - The Gifts of Season and Love**

 **DAY 12 (December 12th)**

When everyone including LEGO Batman, Sage, Mal, and the rest woke up the next day and did the same morning routine, like getting ready and eating breakfast, from 7:15 AM to 8:45 AM. At 9:00 AM, the LEGO superhero said to everyone, "Okay, everyone, it appears that today is gonna be very special for the holiday vacation. First to start off the day, and we know our starling and descendants friends have sang this last year, who wants to sing the 12 Days of Christmas this time?"

"Oh! Oh! We will, we will!", said team RWBY, the Mysticons, and the seven Skylanders.

Sage, Mal, LEGO Batman, and also Nora, Pyrrha and Penny supported RWBY, "GO, TEAM RWBY! GO GIRLS!"

"Here we go...", the four RWBY members, the four Mysticons and the seven Skylanders then said, as the song starts;

 **Ruby: On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, A partridge in a pear tree...**

 **Arkayna: On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, Two turtledoves,  
Ruby: ...and a partridge in a pear tree...**

 **Yang: On the third day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, Three french hens,  
Arkayna: ...two turtledoves...  
Ruby: ...and a partridge in a pear tree...**

 **Zarya: On the fourth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, Four calling birds,  
Yang: ...three french hens...  
Arkayna: ...two turtledoves...  
Ruby: ...and a partridge in a pear tree...**

 **Pop Fizz & Jet-Vac: On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, five golden rings!  
Zarya: Four calling birds...  
Yang: ...three french hens...  
Arkayna: ...two turtledoves...  
Ruby: ...and a partridge in a pear tree...**

 **Blake: On the sixth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, six geese-a-laying,  
Pop Fizz & Jet-Vac: FIVE GOLDEN RINGS!  
Zarya: Four calling birds...  
** **Yang: ...three french hens...  
Arkayna: ...two turtledoves...  
Ruby: ...and a partridge in a pear tree...** **  
**

 **Emerald: On the seventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, seven swans-a-swimming,  
Blake: ...six geese-a-laying...  
** **Pop Fizz & Jet-Vac: FIVE GOLDEN RINGS!  
Zarya: Four calling birds...  
** **Yang: ...three french hens...  
Arkayna: ...two turtledoves...  
Ruby: ...and a partridge in a pear tree...** **  
**

 **Weiss: On the eighth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, eight maids a-milking,  
Emerald: ...seven swans-a-swimming...  
** **Blake: ...six geese-a-laying...  
** **Pop Fizz & Jet-Vac: FIVE GOLDEN RINGS!  
Zarya: Four calling birds...  
** **Yang: ...three french hens...  
Arkayna: ...two turtledoves...  
Ruby: ...and a partridge in a pear tree...** **  
**

 **Piper W: On the ninth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, nine ladies dancing,  
Weiss: ...eight maids-a-milking...  
** **Emerald: ...seven swans-a-swimming...  
** **Blake: ...six geese-a-laying...  
** **Pop Fizz & Jet-Vac: FIVE GOLDEN RINGS!  
Zarya: Four calling birds...  
** **Yang: ...three french hens...  
Arkayna: ...two turtledoves...  
Ruby: ...and a partridge in a pear tree...** **  
**

 **Trigger Happy and Eruptor: On the tenth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, ten lords-a-leaping,  
Piper W: ...nine ladies dancing...  
** **Weiss: ...eight maids-a-milking...  
** **Emerald: ...seven swans-a-swimming...  
** **Blake: ...six geese-a-laying...  
** **Pop Fizz & Jet-Vac: FIVE GOLDEN RINGS!  
Zarya: Four calling birds...  
** **Yang: ...three french hens...  
Arkayna: ...two turtledoves...  
Ruby: ...and a partridge in a pear tree...** **  
**

 **Gill Grunt: On the eleventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, eleven pipers piping,  
Trigger Happy and Eruptor: ...ten lords-a-leaping...  
** **Piper W: ...nine ladies dancing...  
** **Weiss: ...eight maids-a-milking...  
** **Emerald: ...seven swans-a-swimming...  
** **Blake: ...six geese-a-laying...  
** **Pop Fizz & Jet-Vac: FIVE GOLDEN RINGS!  
Zarya: Four calling birds...  
** **Yang: ...three french hens...  
Arkayna: ...two turtledoves...  
Ruby: ...and a partridge in a pear tree...** **  
**

 **Spyro and Crash Bandicoot: On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, TWELVE drummers drumming,  
Gill Grunt: ...eleven pipers piping...  
** **Trigger Happy and Eruptor: ...ten lords-a-leaping...  
** **Piper W: ...nine ladies dancing...  
** **Weiss: ...eight maids-a-milking...  
** **Emerald: ...seven swans-a-swimming...  
** **Blake: ...six geese-a-laying...  
** **Pop Fizz & Jet-Vac: FIVE GOLDEN RINGS!  
Zarya: Four calling birds...  
** **Yang: ...three french hens...  
Arkayna: ...two turtledoves...  
Ruby & All: And a partridge in a pear tree!** **  
**

The fifteen finish their song, with everyone else loving this song in enjoyment.

"Awesome song, girls! This may be the first time you all sang a Christmas song together.", rated the Mane 6 and the Enchantimals.

Gru and Dru both ask, "What else are we doing today, what's the topic?"

"Oh, before that, I've got an idea by Alfred last night! I checked, there's a beautiful sunset and a full moon tonight, so I selectively chose one romantic couple to have a lovely session together during that.", Discord said, who has dressed as an 1800-1990's accountant mathematician, checking data like electronic communication stock prices.

Amanda O'Neill asks with the others anticipating, "What? Who's that?", eager to know.

Discord, looking at the electronic communication data while stilled dressed as an account mathematician from the 1800-1900's, then glares with an interesting look, before he chose, "You two!", pointing his finger towards one of the romantic couples, one of them being the one who was asking him, as Discord smirked.

The Luna Nova witch Amanda and Maria's angelic daughter Ezekiel.

Maria's blue-haired daughter Ezekiel suddenly gasps in realization and shock with Ryuko, Maria, Sage, Mal and the rest of their friends, as Amanda was also shocked, the latter saying whilst worried, thinking that her secret might have been revealed, "What? Me? Her? Bu-but w-why?"

"You both seem to be in love with each other.", explained Discord, who wasn't wearing his accounting mathematician outfit anymore, "Like some of the other couples who's with us, you look perfect together. Not just only for the entire Christmas holidays, but for a everlasting bond that will last for a LONG time. And that's why I chose you two."

LEGO Batman agrees, "Yes, Discord, yes. He makes a good point."

"Ditto.", Om Nom fistbumps. "Me and Annabeth are already great together."

Discord continued, "It's also meant to show that moments of love and romantic bonding between two, can simply grow bigger and better like a tree. Some loves can downfall, ruin and die, others grow stronger, intimate and live on till the end of time. WE are mostly on the stronger, intimate and live on side, although some of us don't have lovers yet."

"He makes another good point.", agreed Ryuko and Maria. "Don't worry about that, girls. You both can go see the sunset and moon together.", the two women said, Amanda blushing a bit in embarrassment while Ezekiel does the same. "You'll be fine together."

Mario and Link added, "And that won't happen until later tonight. Let's say it starts at 7:00 PM.", before Peach an Zelda kissed their lovers' foreheads, the former saying, "Ah...the princess...love is love..."

"Well, there you have it. Love's the topic today.", LEGO Batman revealed.

Sage and Mal then smiled and went with it, "Alright! Romance today. What should we do?"

"Go anywhere you want and spend time together. We'll all meet together again here in the living room for lunch. Have fun.", LEGO Batman said. "I'll be with you guys too with Alfred, Robin, Alfred, Batgirl, Joker and Harley."

Both girls, their friends, team RWBY, the Mysticons, the seven Skylanders and the rest answer back, "Thanks. We're so glad this day will be lovely indeed."

But before they went, Zarya and Arkayna, as well as pairs like Ruby and Yang, Blake and Weiss, Astoria and Rose, Lyna and Carissa, and Pop Fizz and Jet-Vac, hold hands during this, which foreshadows their lovely relationships.

* * *

During the day from 9:30 AM to 12:00 PM, Sage, Mal, LEGO Batman and the others go back to the game room as they watch Miracle on 34th Street and catched up on The Walking Dead Season 8 Midseason Finale on TV (which the midseason finale resulted in a huge outrage), while Snoopy, Arlo and Joy were having fun with Pewdiepie, Markiplier and Jacksepticeye playing games on the computer like Ragdoll Runners, Handless Millionaire, and the Impossible Quiz series, while Leona and Jane look at the former's Starzap, reading a fake yet funny story online of a person named Walter Whitman, which the two laugh hard about.

"NO, you were off to such a good start! What?! WHAT?! WHAAAT?!", Arlo and Markiplier said while playing Ragdoll Runners, which is one of the most frustrating ever during one of the games the three Youtubers and the three cartoon characters played.

Despite that, they had a splendid morning.

Later after lunch when they had tomato soup and crackers with water, and everyone afterwards resumes their activities in the game room from 1:00 PM to 5:00 PM, with Sage, Mal, LEGO Batman and Robin testing out the latter's XBOX 360, playing a few games like Left 4 Dead 1 & 2, and The Orange Box for a bit, with the others watching.

And even at 3:30 PM, Ruby and Yang, and Ryuko and Maria sang a Christmas song together while everyone was playing.

 **Yang & Maria: I really can't stay, (Ruby & Ryuko: Baby, it's cold outside,) I've got to go away, (Baby, it's cold outside,)**

 **This evening has been, (Been hoping that you'd drop in,) So very nice, (I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice,)**

 **My mother will start to worry, (Beautiful, please don't hurry,) My father will be pacing the floor, (Just listen to that fireplace roar,)**

 **So really, I'd better scurry, (Sweetheart, what's your hurry?) But maybe just a half drink more, (And I'll just put some records on while I pour,)**

 **The neighbors might think, (But baby, it's bad out there,) Say, what's in this drink? (No cabs to be had out there,)**

 **I wish I knew how, (Your eyes are like starlight now,) To break this spell, (I'll take your hat and your hair looks swell,)**

 **I ought to say no, no, no sir, (Mind if I move in closer?) And at least I'm gonna say that I tried, (What's the sense in hurting my pride?)**

 **I really can't stay, (But baby, don't hold out!) Both: Baby, it's close outside...**

 **Yang & Maria: I simply must go, (Ruby & Ryuko: But baby, it's cold outside,) The answer is no, (But baby, it's cold outside,)**

 **Your welcome has been, (How lucky that you've dropped in,) So nice and warm, (Look out that window at that storm,)**

 **My sister will be suspicious, (Gosh, your lips look delicious,) My brother will be there at the door, (Waves upon a tropical shore,)**

 **Oh, my maiden aunt's mind is vicious, (Gosh, your lips are delicious,) Well, maybe, just one little kiss more, (Never such a blizzard before,)**

 **I've gotta get home, (But baby, you'd freeze out there,) Say, lend me a coat, (It's up to your knees out there,)**

 **You've really been grand, (I thrill when you touch my hand,) But don't you see? (How can you do this thing to me?)**

 **There's bound to be talk tomorrow, (Think of my lifelong sorrow,) At least there'll be plenty implied, (If you caught pneumonia and died,)**

 **I really can't stay, (But baby, don't hold out!) Both: Baby, it's cold outside...**

Their song finished as everyone cheered for this enjoyable holiday song.

"Nice singing on that one. Me and Vega sang it together last year before we went to see La La Land with some friends.", Scarlet mentioned.

Audrey added, "Good thing that movie got 14 nominations and six Oscars. Moonlight won Best Picture by the way."

"Glad to hear that.", Sage, Mal and LEGO Batman said. "Speaking of which, the Animation Awards are six days away! Can't wait for it.", the latter says, the rest of their friends watch him, Robin, Sage and Mal continue playing Left 4 Dead, and also watch funny videos by McJuggerNuggets, Angry Grandpa (R.I.P), and Boogie2988, which Tecna, Bloom, Madeline Hatter, Elsa, Sunset, Discord, Poppy O'Hair, C.A. Cupid, Iago, Tinker Bell, Zazu and Rafiki enjoyed mostly, until at least 5:00 PM.

* * *

Again, everyone including Sage, Mal, LEGO Batman and the others had delicious steak with vegetables and smoothies for dinner at 5:30 PM, and an hour and 15 minutes later at 6:45 PM, everyone was going upstairs to get ready for bed, but before that, they decide to hang out together again in those chosen rooms.

Meanwhile at 6:55 PM, the blue-haired girl Ezekiel was outside at the Wayne Manor's balcony, looking out at the beautiful sunset that's beginning to fade for the nighttime. She sighs, thinking, _"Why do I feel so much for that girl? I'm starting to believe that she takes my breath away..."_

"Ezekiel?"

The long blue-haired angelic girl turns over after hearing a familiar voice, who is Amanda O'Neill, the short orange-and-amaranth-haired girl seen to be standing at the entrance of the balcony.

"How is the view?", Amanda asked.

Ezekiel answered, "Great so far...", blushing with embarrassment, "...It's just...it's just...", before she started to inevitably sob a bit.

"What's wrong, Ezekiel? Why are you crying?", the Luna Nova witch student asks.

The blue-haired angelic girl sobbed and told Amanda, "There are two reasons why. First...Angry Grandpa is dead...and secondly...I've been thinking about you ever since we first met...because of that...I think I've fallen for you...", crying tears as it streamed down her face.

Amanda had listened to this, and was surprised by this secret, and she instead smiles happily and proudly for Ezekiel.

"Now, now. Don't cry.", the Luna Nova witch comforted, turning Ezekiel's head to face her as she then wiped the angelic girl's tears away. "I understand. Ever since we met, I too have fallen for you. No matter how beautiful you are, nothing will tear us apart. Promise me you'll never let go of our love."

This confession made Ezekiel realize a bit, before she lovingly felt flattered and desired for Amanda, as the angelic girl then hugged the young orange-and-amaranth-haired witch with passionate love.

Ezekiel cried a bit more while embracing in Amanda's arms, before the two then saw the sunset beginning to fade from the sky, with her saying, "I'm so glad I get to spend this romantic moment watching the sunset with you."

"Thanks to Discord. We're gonna thank him afterwards.", Amanda heartwarmingly dreamt, who then thought, counting down for the fading sunset, _"Five...four...three..."_ , while the sunset was disappearing from the sky. _"...two...one..."_

As the sunset completely disappeared as the night sky eclipsed at 7:00 PM, a full moon rises from the horizon atmosphere, in sight of the sky with a beautiful and spectacular array of twinkling stars, and shines a big moonlight down unto Gotham City and Wayne Manor.

Ezekiel and Amanda smile and looked at each other again, the angelic girl gasping as she said, "Amanda...your eyes. They're glowing."

It turns out, that Amanda's light-green eye pupils strangely had glowed a brighter green, which is probably due to the effects of the full moon in Gotham City, which will last until morning.

"Huh. That's strange.", Amanda said, noticing her glowing pupils. "It must be a full moon."

Ezekiel was surprised at this, but gasps when she finds out that her body too is glowing a beautiful blue, due to the full moon.

"Ezekiel...your body. That moon really has some strange effects tonight. Despite that, it looks even much dazzling than ever.", smiled the young witch.

The blue-haired girl revealed, "After all...I used to be an angel. Then I decided to become Maria's daughter, and I grew up to this point. since then."

"You're an angel? Wow.", Amanda surprised. "I've never met one before. In fact, you are the most beautiful angel I have ever seen. May I...? ...have this dance?", she asked, as to Ezekiel's surprise, she accepts it without saying a word, as a jazzy melodic and romantic orchestratic and piano-like tune was heard, starting the TENTH of my seventeen original songs as the two girls start singing beautifully,

 **Amanda O'Neill: I'll do anything, beautiful sweetheart, my love... Our hearts are on, and fly high like a dove,**

 **The night sky is so romantic and bright for us two, also the stars shine like a city, to me and to you...**

 **You look so beautiful, with sparkles in your eyes, more importantly, I promise we'll never have true lies...**

 **Ezekiel: Your singing is music to my ears, for you, my love... Through the wintery cold days, a nice scent like a foxglove,**

 **Dancing with you even soothed me, on a starry perfect night, and embracing you, my true love, is perfectly in sight...**

 **Amanda O'Neill: Sway and waltz with me, and swoon the night away, be together like a family and celebrate the holidays,**

 **You'll be the damsel-in-distress and I'll be the knight-in-shining-armor, well that's not all, but can you tell me more...?**

 **Both: A beautiful city of lights, they glimmer, my love... let our love last forever, then thank Heaven above,**

 **Every time I hug you, kiss you, embrace you, you make my heart beat, and our relationship keeps our dances beneath our feet...**

 **To make a confession, to tell what I really feel for due, is I want to say is... I love you...**

This original romantic song ends with a jazzy romantic tune, as the two girls, for the first time, finally kiss passionately between the witch and the angelic girl.

"So as I was saying, that game was super amazing," Nick Wilde, Red, Chuck and Bomb chatting outside the balcony in the hallway, "...And that steak was so healthy like the food we had back home-", just before the four guys notice Amanda and Ezekiel kissing, with Amanda's eyes still glowing green due to the full moon with Ezekiel's body glowing blue. "OHHHHHH!", Red and Nick Wilde gasp in reaction, with Bomb gagging in a funny reaction and Chuck freaking out and screaming a bit, catching the two girls' attention.

Chuck quickly says, "Ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh!", running back and forth so fast, the friction from the speed on the carpet made it go on fire a bit.

The Huntingtons, the Mane 6, LEGO Batman, Sage, Mal and their friends notice, the former two groups asking, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Easy there! What's with the OMG talk here?", while Nick Wilde and Red came back and extinguished the small fire on the carpet caused by Chuck's friction.

"It's-Amanda-and-Ezekiel! They're-making-out-they're-glowing-they're-in-love!", freaked out Chuck, not running but this time being calmed by Bomb.

Sage and Mal wondered, "Really? What happened? Amanda, Ezekiel, how was the sunset-", before they as well as their friends too were shocked by the sight of the two anime girls, with Amanda's eyes and Ezekiel's body still glowed. "...nice look on you, girls. You do look like the perfect couple."

"I told you guys! I told you watching the sunset was a perfect ti...", Discord said as he, Om Nom, Annabeth, LEGO Batman, and the other anime girls came to see what happened, as the last word he says was when he was surprised how romantic the two girls were. "...ime. Strange. Girls body or eyes don't glow in the night."

Amanda excused, "It's because of the moon."

"It'll last till the morning.", said Ezekiel, ensuring the guests.

Om Nom answered, "Ooh! The full moon! Shall we go see it, love?", to Annabeth.

"Yes, we may, my lovely prince!", Annabeth sighs romantically as Om Nom led her to go see the full moon.

LEGO Batman told Discord, "Now that you mentioned it, there's definitely a full moon for the love in the air night. We heard it can also alter some people's personalities too."

"Yes, that's a fact, girls.", Discord, Nick Wilde, Red, Chuck, Bomb and the anime girls said.

Amanda and Ezekiel both said, "Okay, we're gonna both go to bed with the other anime girls. We gotta make some love sooner than we thought."

"We were thinking the same thing.", Ryuko, Maria, Yoko, Nia, Erza, Lucy, Korra, Asami, Mallow, Lillie, Akko and Diana said.

Discord, Sage, Mal, LEGO Batman, Nick Wilde, Red, Chuck, Bomb, Luluco and the other twenty-two friends of Sage and Mal's sighed, Scarlet, Vega, Piper and Clover saying, "Now that's making us think we should do that. See you in the morning.", the four then said, deciding to go with the anime girls, including Ryuko, Maria, Amanda and Ezekiel, for romance.

"Okay, you know what, us two and the rest should go to bed now too.", Sage and Mal said, as LEGO Batman, Discord, Nick Wilde, Red, Chuck and Bomb dibs in the meantime for them to spend friendship time together in the latter guys' chosen room, while LEGO Batman himself goes off back to his room.

As Sage and Mal led their friends to their bedroom, they saw Mia and Emma embracing as they enter their chosen room with Stephanie, Olivia and Andrea following, which the two girls and the superhero thought in their minds, _"Wow..."_ , in surprise. Another few couples, Ruby and Yang, and Blake and Weiss both kissed, before the two couples go to their chosen room where the team RWBY, Pyrrha, Nora, Penny and the four Mysticons are, which the two thought again, _"Wow!"_ , before lastly they saw Lyna and Carissa hold hands as their friends Iris, Talia and Auriana led the two to their chosen room. _"WOW!"_ , Sage and Mal thought before the twenty-four finally reached their chosen room as they then slept for the night.

There was definitely romantic love in the air tonight.


	13. It's Snow Day!

**CH. 13 - It's Snow Day!**

 **DAY 13 (December 13th)**

As everyone was sleeping after the romantic night that has happened, the young witch Amanda O'Neill was the first to wake up, at 8:00 AM. She found out her eyes weren't glowing green anymore, as well as the angelic Ezekiel, who is in Amanda's arms and sleeping peacefully, and her body didn't glow blue anymore, due to the full moon effects that has disappeared.

"Wake up, sweetheart.", said Amanda tenderly.

Ezekiel slowly wakes up and mumbles in her arms, "Just five more minutes, please..."

"It's morning.", the other girl said, who she then manages to kiss Ezekiel, the two wanting it to never end. But it did, because Ryuko, Maria, Scarlet, Vega, Piper, Clover and the rest of the other anime girls were waking up, and like Sage, Mal, LEGO Batman and the rest getting up, everyone then got ready for the day and ate a healthy breakfast with Super Mario and Fruity Pebbles cereal.

* * *

At 9:00 AM, LEGO Batman said to everyone, "Okay, today is gonna be so amazing. There has been some flurries late last night from 1 to 5 AM, and there's plenty of snow for us to play in. Now, everybody, I'm about to open these doors, so we're all gonna have fun in the snow. Ready?"

"Ready!", everyone answered.

LEGO Batman nodded, and he then opens the entrance door, surprising everyone.

Outside, it was once again, like the Walt Disney Castle last Christmas, definitely another winter wonderland.

"Wow! This amount of snow has got to be the perfect playground! There's even a skating pond rink too!", Spongebob, Pooh, Archer, Sage and Mal all said.

Discord kindly asks Libby, "May I sing this wonderful winter song this year?"

"Yes, Discord. Do your magic!", smiled the pink starling, which Pinkie Pie, Madeline and Nora agreed, before the draconequus began singing gracefully.

 **Discord: Sleigh bells ring, are you listening? In the lane, snow is glistening, a beautiful sight, we're happy tonight, walking in a winter wonderland,**

 **Gone away is the bluebird, here to stay is a new bird, he sings a love song, as we go along, walking in a winter wonderland,**

 **In the meadow, we can build a snowman, then pretend that he is Parson Brown,**

 **He'll say ' _are you married, Mr. Snowman'_ , when you can do the job when you're in town!**

 **Later on we'll conspire, as we dream by the fire, to face unafraid, the plans that we made, walking in a winter wonderland...**

During this song, Discord was having fun skating with Sage, Mal, Om Nom, Annabeth, Chrona, LEGO Batman, Batgirl (LEGO) and the rest while having fun in the snow with RWBY, the Mysticons, the EAH & DCSHG students, Archer, Scooby-Doo, Spongebob, Pooh, the 2017 Animations Team and the others by making snow angels, having snowball fights and making a snowman.

 **Discord: Over the ground is a mantle of white, a heaven of diamonds shine down through the night, two hearts are thrilling, in spite of the chilling weather...**

 **Love knows no season, love knows no climb, romance can blossom any old time, here in the open, we'll walk in and open...together...together...together...**

He once again, during this song, tap dance and scat on the ice much to everyone's laughter and enjoyment, since the surface can hold him anyway.

 **Discord:** **Sleigh bells ring, are you listening? In the lane, snow is glistening, a beautiful sight, we're happy tonight, walking in a winter wonderland,**

 **Gone away is the bluebird, here to stay is a new bird, he sings a love song, as we go along, walking in a winter wonderland,**

 **In the meadow, we can build a snowman, and pretend that he's a circus clown,** **We'll have lots of fun with Mr. Snowman, until the other kids knock him down!**

 **When it snows, ain't it thrilling, blow your nose, gets chilling, we'll frolic and play, the eskimo way, walking in a winter wonderland...!**

As the song ends while everyone was having fun in the snow, Libby and Evie sang another song as they were building a snowman.

 **Evie & Libby: There are presents underneath the family tree, all the streets are filled with shining lights,**

 **There's a party going down this Christmas Eve, and DJ Santa's sliding it all night,**

 **You need to make a list, you need to check it twice, we're about to find out, who's naughty, who's nice,**

 **You need to spread cheer, we're getting jolly over here, till the icicles melt, we run deep like the elves,**

 **You wanna have fun, like I know you can, You wanna be cool, like the ice you make,**

 **And when we're done with shopping, and filled up the stockings, we'll be chillin, chillin, oh, chilling like a snowman, Chilling, chilling like a snowman (2x),**

 **First step, put the snow in a ball, then stack em from big to small, but you gotta make it five feet tall, and if you need help, just give us a call,**

 **Grab a scarf and an old top hat, watch him coming out just like that, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,**

 **Oh yeah, now this is high fashion, all he needs is a chain and some glasses, we're turning up the heat on the coals, from South Beach to the North Pole,**

 **You wanna have fun, like I know you can, You wanna be cool, like the ice you make,**

 **And when we're done with shopping, and filled up the stockings, we'll be chillin, chillin, oh, chilling like a snowman, Chilling, chilling like a snowman (4x)!**

Then after this song, everyone was having quality time playing in the snow, like for some examples Mia and Emma both had a sleigh ride like their winter promise back home, Spongebob, Pooh, Piglet, Patrick, Squidward, Tigger, Rabbit, Mr. Krabs and the other friends have fun with a snowball fight, Ryuko and Maria, along with Amanda and Ezekiel, Erza and Lucy, Yoko and Nia, Korra and Asami, Mallow and Lillie, Sypha and Allura, and a few other romantic couples skate on the big pond of ice, and Scooby-Doo and Shaggy build a snowman, and even use rainbow snowcone syrup, in which the two start to eat the snowman a bit for their snacking appetite.

During this, a third song of the day is sung by Om Nom this year, since Discord's singing last year was truly spectacular.

 **Om Nom: It's a marshmallow world in the winter, when the snow comes to cover the ground,**

 **It's the time to play, it's a whipped-cream day, I wait for it the whole year round!**

 **Those are marshmallow clouds being friendly, in the arms of the evergreen tree, and the sun is red like a pumpkin head, it's shining so your nose won't freeze!**

 **Oh, the world is your snowball, see how it grows, that's how it goes whenever it snows, t** **he world is your snowball, just for a song, get out and roll it along...**

 **It's a yum-yummy world late for sweethearts, take a walk with your favourite girl, it's a sugar date, what if spring is late, in winter it's a marshmallow world!**

His song ended as everyone took a break from outside at 11:00 AM a few hours later to have McDonalds for lunch again (with water to avoid getting sick from the cold weather), they resume a bit more for a bit, from 2:00 PM to 4:00 PM, just in case they won't stay out for two long.

Archer helped Om Nom, Annabeth, Nick Wilde, Red, Chuck, Bomb, the Mighty Eagle, and the Disney Princesses help make snowmen as the former spy then sang a classic song that was sung by Adora, Tessa, Jay & Carlos last year, which those four reprise again too.

 **Archer: Frosty the Snowman, was a jolly happy soul, with a corn cob pipe and a button nose, and two eyes made out of coal,**

 **Frosty the Snowman, is a fairy tale they say, he was made of snow, but the children know he came to life one day,**

 **Jay & Carlos: There must have been some magic in that old silk hat they found, for when he placed it on his head, he began to dance around,**

 **Archer: Oh, Frosty the Snowman, was alive as he could be, and the children say he can laugh and play, just the same as you and me,**

 **Frosty the Snowman, knew the sun was hot that day, so he said, _"Let's run, and we'll have some fun now, before I melt away!"_**

 **Down to the village, with a broomstick in his hand, running here and there, all around the square, saying, _"Catch me if you can!"_**

 **Adora & Tessa: He led them down the streets of town, right to the traffic cop, and only paused a moment when he heard him holler, _"STOP!"_**

Everyone laughed at this part of the song.

 **Archer: Frosty the Snowman, had to hurry on his way, but he waved goodbye, saying, _"Don't you cry, I'll be back again someday."_**

Their song ended when they continue spending time together, as later on at 4:00 PM, everyone went inside once again to warm up, with LEGO Batman surprising everyone at the time, "Okay, everyone, it was a nice snow day, so me, Robin, Batgirl and Alfred help all make hot chocolate with marshmallows for you guys."

"Gee, thanks, Batman. That will totally keep us warm from playing outside in the cold.", Sage, Mal and the others thanked.

Later on, they decide to chat while having hot chocolate for the afternoon and even went to the game room again to watch Mickey Mouse's movie Once Upon a Christmas, and Twice Upon a Christmas which all the Disney character guests with them, including Mickey Mouse himself, Sage, Mal, and their friends, enjoyed the most, from 5:00 PM to 6:30 PM, ending the first movie.

In between the two films, Om Nom, Annabeth, Swampy, Karl, Spike and Discord together had another cup of hot chocolate, going outside to take a break.

But unknowingly, Om Nom and Annabeth both saw the mistletoes that were still hanging above them since the 2nd day, and due to this, the two danced, and both Om Nom and Discord can't help but sing a serenading song for the winter as the draconequus, Swampy, Karl and Spike watch, with Swampy's friend pretending to conduct the music.

 **Discord: The weather outside is frightful, but the fire is so delightful, and since we've no place to go, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow...**

 **Man it doesn't signs of stopping, and I brought some corn for popping, the lights are turned way down low, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow...**

 **Om Nom: When we finally kiss goodnight, how it'll hate going out in the storm, but if you really hold me tight, all the way home I'll be warm,**

 **And the fire is slowly dying, but my dear, we're still goodbye-ing, but as long as you love me so, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow...**

 **Both:** **When we finally kiss goodnight, how it'll hate going out in the storm, but if you really hold me tight, all the way home I'll be warm,**

 **And the fire is slowly dying, but my dear, we're still goodbye-ing, but as long as you love me so, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!**

This romantic song finishes with Om Nom finishing dancing with Annabeth, ending up with the two of them kissing romantically.

"Thank you for the couple years we've been together.", the beautiful daughter of Athena said.

Om Nom charismatically charmed, "And thank you for lighting my heart. After all, we are under the mistletoe."

"Oh, so romantic!", Discord bravos, with him, Swampy, Spike and Karl clapped for the two. "We should go inside! They're about to play Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas!"

The green cute monster answered, "Yeah. We should. Our son is watching for the others, so we must both be there for him, honey.", then to Annabeth.

"Also, can we have some more of this hot chocolate? Ooh, it's so sweet!", Swampy and Spike enjoyed, as Om Nom and Discord nodded before the four, Karl and Annabeth went back in Wayne Manor.

For the rest of the splendid evening from 7:00 PM to 8:30 PM, they all finish watching Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas, and they all got ready for bed as they brushed their teeth again and spent time together in their chosen rooms. LEGO Batman even felt proud for everyone who had enjoyed this winter wonderland holiday so far.

As everyone went to sleep, another surprise will once again come tomorrow.


	14. Star Wars: The Anthology

**Warning: This chapter contains SPOILERS from Rogue One, Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales, The Emoji Movie, The Loud House, Smurfs: The Lost Village, and a spoiler tease of Coco, all as a reference to Hulk Spoils Movies in HISHE. I do not own anything or any spoilers written in the chapter.**

 **Note: Sorry I didn't post this yesterday. I didn't have enough time due to time constraints and errands that I had to do. I'll post this and the next one today.**

 **CH. 14 - Star Wars: The Anthology**

 **DAY 14 (December 14th)**

With ten more days till Christmas Eve, and once again like yesterday morning , Zarya was slowly woken up by Arkayna at 5:30 AM, which the Mysticon Ranger heard a lovely melody by the Mysticon Dragon Mage, with a beautiful orchestration and starting the eleventh of my seventeen original songs.

 **Arkayna: My secret admirer... Oh, how I love you... Come with me...romantically...and we'll have a kiss or two... (Zarya: ...A kiss or two...)**

 **I feel you in my arms again... Makes my heart feel a flutter... I'm happy to sing my melody...without a stutter...**

As the duet's song ended, Zarya got up a bit as Arkayna cups her cheeks with her hands, and finally, confessing her love to Zarya by this song, Arkayna kisses her passionately, the Mysticon Ranger enjoying the kiss as she puts her hands around the Mysticon Dragon Mage's hips like a real gentleman. Even Blake and Weiss had woken up together and were doing the same thing, while Ruby, Yang, Emerald and Piper were sleeping.

Then a door knock was heard, causing Arkayna and Zarya, and Blake and Weiss, to stop kissing to see who it was, while Ruby, Yang, Emerald and Piper woke up slowly to this.

"Wake up, everyone! It's time for breakfast!", called LEGO Batman, Sage, Mal and the latter two's friends.

Ruby and Arkayna both answer, "Okay! We'll be right there!", as they start getting ready for the day, while both Arkayna and Zarya, and Blake and Weiss start getting ready with Ruby, Yang, Emerald and Piper after their romantic moments, as everyone else gets dressed for the day from 5:45 AM to 6:00 AM.

* * *

At 6:00 AM, LEGO Batman and the others heard someone knock on the door once more.

"Who could that be?", asked the Mane 6, Lloyd and the LEGO Ninjago Team.

Sage and Mal suppose, "We believe that must be the last of the guests LEGO Batman mentioned."

"Bingo.", corrects the LEGO superhero. "Let's all greet the final guests please.", he then said as everyone follows him as he goes to the entrance door again, opening the door to see who's there.

To their surprise, there were only six guests today, the last of the guests. Two was another anime couple, while the last four are spectacularly Star Wars characters.

"Aye, I'll be. That must be the last of them. I met one of them before last year at the theatre when promoting my movie.", Jack Sparrow presumed.

CJ and Patchy both agree, "We know, pirate pal. We know."

"Who are you guys?", asks kindly by LEGO Batman.

"I'm Rey. And this is R2-D2, C-3PO, and last but not least, Darth Vader."

Nostalgia Critic answered, "Pleased to meet you. And you are welcome to stay for the holidays, Vader. We're big fans.", as Darth Vader came in first with Nostalgia Critic allowing Rey to be guided by him.

"Something tells me this day will be very well indeed.", C-3PO robotically said, with R2-D2 iconically beeping, which made Coco and Lightning McQueen happy.

Robin questions, "And what's the last two anime guests having a lovely day doing here?", excited.

"My name is Akari Yukimura, also known as Kaede Kayano, you can call me by that name."

Red and Nick Wilde giggle, "Yeah, talk about that movie Call Me By Your Name. No offence though, because it both relates to LGBT. Good thing these two are from the Assassination Classroom universe.", giggling more.

"And my name is Nagisa Shiota. Me and Kayano are in love, and we're from Kinugigaoka."

Pewdiepie, Markiplier, Jacksepticeye, and Ryuko answer, "Oh, how lovely! There's some LGBT stuff here that we like to have for the Christmas holidays. You two girls are really gonna be one of the charmers once we celebrate and have fun together till-"

"I'm a boy.", Nagisa confirmed and added in an excited voice, even though she sounds and may look like a girl.

This made almost everyone's jaws drop to this confirmation, which revealed that Nagisa is what's known as a trap (not like mechanism trap, but gender).

"YOU **WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?** ", Pewdiepie, Markiplier and Jacksepticeye exclaim loudly, shocked by this. "How i- How is it even possible? That's basically a girl!"

Pinkie Pie claims happily, "Looks like they're not from an alternate universe after all.", smirking with Libby, Evie, Madeline and Piper W.

"Are you kidding, Nagisa and Kayano? Of course you may stay for the holidays! It's rare for a couple like you that we've ever seen!", LEGO Batman, Sage and Mal certainly allowed.

Nagisa and Kayano answer, "Wow. Thanks. We all got that invitation with golden envelopes, so we'll stay for the holidays."

"Glad.", everyone said, but Pewdiepie, Markiplier and Jacksepticeye added, "But you're cool, Nagisa. Girls can be boys sometimes. It's cool.", before they all go inside to spend the rest of their morning.

* * *

With Nagisa, Kayano, Rey and Darth Vader eating breakfast with LEGO Batman and the rest of the guests at 6:15 AM, C-3PO and R2-D2 were looking at the Christmas tree.

"My, oh my, what a wonderful Christmas tree. It may be the biggest Christmas tree we've ever seen.", said C-3PO to R2-D2, as the latter beeps in conversating, before C-3PO asks, "What do you mean it's not the biggest?"

Olaf said, "We saw a bigger one at the Gotham City square!"

"Oh.", thought C-3PO, "Or so I thought. Still looks all amazing."

Later at 6:45 AM when everyone was done with breakfast, they chat a bit more with the 11 rules of Christmas that LEGO Batman made, as the superhero asks, "So, what are we doing today?"

"Well, since we invited us four for the holidays, we were thinking of doing a Star Wars movie Marathon.", Rey announced.

The Nostalgia Critic, Tim, George, Harold, Sage and Mal ask, "WOW! What movies are included in this marathon?"

"Episodes 1-7. And Rogue One. Episode 1 and 3 is in RealD 3D, Episode 2 is in IMAX 70MM, and both Episode 7 and Rogue One is in IMAX 3D, with the 7th episode having filmed one sequence in IMAX.", Darth Vader told them through his mask that he iconically wears. "And it all leads up to tomorrow's Episode 8. Us four will be attending the IMAX 3D premiere with all of everyone here tomorrow, at the Gotham City IMAX and 3D theatre."

Ferdinand excites, "Oh, boy! That's where I'm also getting my movie premiere tomorrow in RealD 3D! Awesome! Gimme five, Rey!", high-fiving Rey with his hoof.

"You know what that means, right?", C-3PO said to George and Harold, who gasp in excitement, as the Star Wars theme was heard before the two boys break into song with the twelfth of my seventeen original songs, to the tune of the Star Wars theme with my own lyrics, while Karl was seen pretending to conduct the theme.

 **George & Harold: Once upon a time in a galaxy far, far away... Once upon a time in a galaxy far, far away...**

 **George: Lightsabers, iconic characters and the powerful force, (Harold: The adventures of the Millennium Falcon's on course...)**

 **Both: Space battles and awesome Jedi duels, is what makes Star Wars a movie masterpiece...!**

 **The greatest sci-fi franchise of all time comes together, may the force be with you, and to all of you too, for him and for her!**

 **Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah!**

George and Harold were dancing individually during this song and did stunts with lightsabers, the two friends singing together as they slid down the railing of a stair, and at the last Hallelujah, they behold everyone and themselves upon a giant poster of Star Wars: The Last Jedi!

 **Captain Underpants: (soulful) The Force Awakens, The Last Jedi and From The Darkness!**

The underpants superhero finished this original song, and everyone was so stunned by this as well as George and Harold's singing.

"Uh, actually, From The Darkness is a potential title for Episode 9.", George and Harold facts.

Rey liked, "I actually love the poster of our newest movie. When did you put it up?"

"Just now.", LEGO Batman shrugged.

"Yeah,we believe Rogue One was one of the best movies we watched together last year when we were at the Disney Castle. It actually sets up the events of-", Sage, Mal and Olaf were about to explain.

Korra suddenly spoiled, "Everyone died."

"Wait, what?", Anna questioned.

Sage and Mal gasps while Korra's girlfriend Asami told her, "Korra, you aren't supposed to say spoilers."

"Oh. Sorry, my bad. I meant, everyone, didn't die. It's a great Star Wars movie, we watched it last year, but that's not a spoiler.", Korra apologized, the spoiler being possible for Rogue One

Olaf answered, "We can't believe you said that."

"Am I in trouble?", questioned Korra curiously, sighing in a sorry way. "I'm sorry about that. Rogue One was almost as sad," she then apologizes again, before saying another spoiler, "...as when Barbossa died."

Nagisa exclaims with Kayano gasping, "What?! Barbossa?! We still haven't seen that movie!"

"Uh, I meant, Barbossa didn't die.", frantically sorries Korra, as Nagisa groaned, embracing Kayano. "Still, that new Pirates of the Caribbean movie was amazing. Somehow one part is confusing. Almost as confusing, as when Jailbreak is revealed to be a princess Emoji."

Ryuko and Maria realize this and said, "KORRA, what are you doing?! We haven't seen The Emoji Movie yet!"

"That's surprising. Like Luna Loud being bisexual at the end of The Loud House's L is for Love.", spoiled Korra accidentally, revealing that they all watched an episode of The Loud House earlier in the movie, everyone shocked.

Lincoln gets an embarrassed blush as he and Bunsen ask, "Are you kidding me, is that what we're doing? Are we just gonna ruin all the movies now?", groaning.

"All the Smurfs in the Lost Village are girls!", spoiled the worried Korra.

Sage and Mal told, "Just stop, just stop!", not wanting to hear the spoilers along with everyone else.

"Dru is Gru's long-lost brother!", blurted Korra, who couldn't help but worryingly spoil the movie.

Gru, Dru and Asami said, "Well, that's actually revealed in the synopsis, nobody cares about that one.", as Korra finally stopped spoiling the movies finally, as she embraces Asami.

Olaf, thinking for a moment, wondered and was about to say a spoiler, "But, Ernesto and Hector in Coco-"

"Alright, that's enough spoilers for today, let's commence with Star Wars.", Hector and Coco said and apologized to everyone. "No more spoilers. Not even the Episode VIII episode coming up."

The Nostalgia Critic says, "And let's go! Star Wars awaits! They're all good.", as he happily takes Rey's hand, thinking, _"I'm in love with her."_ , with Rey surprisingly thinking the same thought as she blushed.

"Agreed with him there. We saw Episode 7 last year. We can't wait to watch it again. The Complete, so-far, Saga.", Sage and Mal said as they led everyone to the theatre room to watch Episode I of Star Wars, The Phantom Menace in RealD 3D, from 7:00 AM to 9:45 AM, and they continue the marathon by watching Episode II of Star Wars, Attack of the Clones in IMAX 70MM, from 9:50 AM to 12:15 PM, and lastly in the prequel trilogy after everyone got their snack and lunch concessions, they all watch Episode III of Star Wars, Revenge of the Sith in RealD 3D again, from 12:30 PM to 2:50 PM.

Everyone then watched the original trilogy, Episodes IV, V and VI, A New Hope, The Empire Strikes Back and Return of the Jedi in regular 2D, from 2:55 PM to 4:55 PM for Episode IV, 5:00 PM to 7:05 PM for Episode V after everyone got their dinner and dessert concessions, and 7:10 PM to 9:25 PM for Episode VI.

For the last movies in the marathon, Sage, Mal, Rey, LEGO Batman and everyone then watched Episode VII of Star Wars, The Force Awakens, in IMAX 70MM 3D, from 9:30 PM to 10:45 PM, and lastly, they watch Rogue One: A Star Wars Story in IMAX 3D, from 10:50 PM to 1:00 AM.

Afterwards late at night, everyone finally got ready for bed by quickly getting changed for the night and brushed their teeth at 1:30 AM.

"Okay, good night, everyone. May the force be with us for tomorrow, and let's enjoy The Last Jedi!", goodnights LEGO Batman, Sage, Mal and everyone else as they were getting ready for bed, with the four Star Wars characters sleeping with Mickey Mouse and some others in one guest room, while Nagisa and Kayano sleep with Ryuko, Maria and some of the other anime girls in another room.

But importantly, they can't wait to sleep the night, which the next day they can't wait for two movie premieres that they're hoping to watch at the Gotham City IMAX and 3D theatre.

Ferdinand and Star Wars: The Last Jedi.


	15. Star Wars, Ferdinand and The Last Jedi

**Note: I apologize again that I did not release this chapter on the 15th, because of three reasons. The first is because I finally finished my Christmas letter for Santa (I'm planning to wish for the Nintendo Switch Bundle with Super Mario Odyssey, Dunkirk and Transformers: The Last Knight 4K packs, GTA V on the XBOX ONE and The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild for Nintendo Switch), second, my computer might be corrupted (rumor has it), but I decided I'll release the rest of the chapters throughout between the end of this month and sometime in January 2018 instead of December 31st at the end of 2017. And third lastly, I had a lot of things to deal with before and after Christmas, some studies and conflicts. I got an Nintendo Switch, Super Mario Odyssey, and both Dunkirk and Transformers: The Last Knight in 4K for my XBOX ONE S and new 4K TV. One part in this chapter may be rated T, by the way. Merry Christmas!**

 **CH. 15 - Star Wars, Ferdinand and The Last Jedi**

 **DAY 15 (December 15th)**

As everyone woke up at 9:30 AM after their Star Wars marathon yesterday, they changed for the day and had healthy breakfasts until 10:30 AM.

"Okay, everyone. We're so happy to see the Complete Saga so far of Star Wars. Thanks to Rey, Darth Vader, C-3PO and R2-D2.", LEGO Batman said to everybody.

Robin rated, "Episode VII, The Force Awakens has to be the best one yet!"

"Especially Rey in the new sequel trilogy.", Nostalgia Critic mentioned.

Sage and Mal suppose with their friends, "So, we guess that today, we're going to the movie premieres of Ferdinand and Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi?"

"Right you are, girls.", LEGO Batman said. "Me and Alfred already bought the tickets for both the premieres, with the Ferdinand movie in RealD 3D starting at 5:00 PM till 7:00 PM, with Star Wars: The Last Jedi in IMAX 70MM 3D starting at 7:30 PM till 9:55 PM. So since it's almost lunch time, we should go get lunch with takeout, which everyone agreeing-ly replied.

Then, at 11:15 AM later on, LEGO Batman, Sage, Mal and the rest went down to the Batcave to get the Batmobile with the sleigh, exiting the secret headquarters with Lightning, Mater, Cruz, Jackson and Creech follow the vehicle and sleigh, as all the 330+ characters then all went and drove to Gotham City again in snowy weather.

When reaching town, LEGO Batman and his five Gotham friends switch places with Sage, Mal, Evie, Libby, Leona and Jane to drive the Batmobile, before they all reached A&Ws, where Mal and Evie help with half of the guests' meals, and they finish their last order for Mal and Evie, the intercom asks,

 _ **"Anything else for your order?"**_

"Let's see here...I would have a #1 order meal with no pickles, and a Dr Pepper with that.", Evie ordered.

 _ **"Okay, #1 order meal, no pickles and a Dr Pepper, anything else today?"**_

Mal answered, "Um, yes, please. Can I get a #4 order with four chicken strips, please? Oh, and is there chocolate with that?", ordering her lunch and asking for dessert.

 _ **"Yes, we do, anything else to drink?"**_

The daughter of Maleficent fist pumps, "Nailed it!", before speaking, "Oh, and I would like a Sprite with that too."

 _ **"Okay, #4 order with chicken strips, chocolate M &Ms, and Sprite?"**_

"Yes. That'll be it.", Mal answered again, before the order in A&W was finished with her saying, "Thank you, so very much.", before she drove to get their lunch order for half of the guests, which they bought and got for half of everyone.

Afterwards, they all then drove to McDonalds, with Sage, Libby and Leona ordering for the other half for the guests, and afterwards to finish their final lunch order for Sage and Leona, the intercom asks once again,

 _ **"What else will there be in your order?"**_

"Can I get two double cheeseburgers, a side of fries with that, and uh, oh, a Vanilla Coke to go with it please.", ordered Sage.

 _ **"Two double cheeseburger combos, a side of fries, and a Vanilla Coke?"**_

Sage answers, "Yes."

 _ **"Anything else?"**_

"Uh, yeah!", Leona said, "Let's see...can I get another double cheeseburger what my friend is having?"

 _ **"Okay, another double cheeseburger?"**_

Libby nodded, "Yeah, that's right!", and said to the intercom, fistpumping.

"That one, I'd like another side of fries and a Coke, please.", confirmed Leona.

 _ **"Double cheeseburger, another side of fries and a Coke, what else?"**_

Libby says again, "Yeah, that should be it."

 _ **"Okay, your order will be ready."**_

"Thank you so much!", Sage, Libby and Leona said, before they drove over to get their lunch order for the rest of the guests, buying the food again, before going off.

After they ate their lunches when they stop by the mall at 12:00 PM, they spend the next four hours and 15 minutes going around the mall again, even getting a chance to visit Santa at the mall, who is cheerfully meeting and greeting children there who are asking what they want for Christmas.

When it was 4:15 PM, they left the mall and went to the Gotham City theatre, just in time to get ready for the movie premieres of Ferdinand (in RealD 3D), and Star Wars: The Last Jedi (in IMAX 70MM 3D), coming up.

When LEGO Batman, Sage, Mal, and everyone else went inside, everyone was amazed by the interior of the Gotham City IMAX & 3D theatre, much better like the IMAX & 3D theatre they went to last year at the town near the Disney castle.

"Wow! This theatre may have everything! Disney Princesses, do you remember you girls sang last year?", asks Vega and Scarlet, the two holding hands and embracing.

Ariel and Jasmine answer, "Oh, yes! The Great Movies. That was a great song."

"Even better like I said earlier, this theatre has about 24 rooms of awesome movie cinema rooms. Two IMAX rooms.", LEGO Batman said to everyone. "First, we're all gonna watch Ferdinand in RealD 3D, the movie premiere. It's on theatre 3, right next to the IMAX 70MM 3D screen!"

Project MC2, the Mysticons and team RWBY said, "C'mon, what're we waiting for? Let's get our popcorn, snacks and drinks!"

"All this celebration's making us hungry. Even though we ate four hours ago.", Chrona and Archer both said.

The Nostalgia Critic jokes, "Like Angry Joe always says, it's... **FOOOOOOUUUR HOOOOOOOUURS!** ", as he and everyone laughed hard, before they all were getting their concessions for the movie premiere of Ferdinand in RealD 3D.

* * *

About 15 minutes before 5:00 PM at 4:45 PM, everyone was waiting outside the theatre room for the premiere, while one time, Om Nom, Annabeth, Discord, Sage, Mal, LEGO Batman, Joseph and Mary were getting their popcorn buttered and napkins.

However, as Mary suddenly almost fell and walked back accidentally when fixing her boot that was a bit loose, she unknowingly steps on a big foot of a particular animated movie character, as he suddenly roared mightily, which shocks Discord, Sage, Mal, LEGO Batman, Om Nom, Annabeth, Joseph and the rest but Mary.

"What? Did somebody's stomach just growl?", questioned Mary by the loud roar.

Joseph shivered, "Be-be-be-behind you...", as Mary then slowly turned over to see who it was.

The animated movie character reveals to be a yeti, who then slowly stood up and stares at Mary with his red eyes, and as Joseph's wife turned around entirely, she gasps in fright at the sight of the yeti, as he starts slowly stomping over to Mary with his giant bare yeti feet, which made the other guests worry. The yeti was a mystical monster, straight out of anyone's worst nightmares, with wild eyes, and a hideous face, and feet, that were amazingly, freakishly...

And that was when the yeti suddenly grabs Mary by the leg as the woman gasps again, as Joseph said, "Mary!"

"Let me go! What are you doing!?", Mary yelled a bit in worry, as the yeti, looking at her boot that was loose a bit, before he grabs her boot with his fingers, since he has big hands, and he removes it quickly with a pop, revealing Mary's bare foot, as the yeti examined it curiously.

Sage and Mal ask, "Wait- Did that yeti just take her boot off?", with LEGO Batman cringing.

"What are you- Let me go-", Mary pleaded to the yeti before she started laughing, due to the yeti curiously touching her foot, unbeknowest to the yeti that he was tickling her.

Noticing the guests with everyone else, the yeti suddenly screamed in shock and jolted before turning away, dropping Mary and her boot, as Joseph managed to catch her in his arms, with Mary saying, "Thanks, Joseph. You saved my life.", before she got up, grabbed her boot and put it back on.

Om Nom and Discord glares, "What were you thinking? You tried to tickle Mary! That's not a good way to greet people!"

"I'm sorry! It was just a prank!", the yeti continued, pleading innocent, turning around to face LEGO Batman, Sage, Mal and the guests, revealing blue eyes instead of red earlier.

LEGO Batman, Sage and Mal raises their eyebrows, "What's your name anyway?"

"My name is Migo. I'm a yeti, and I was doing a prank, promoting my new movie next year, Smallfoot."

"Hey! That's the next movie our studio is making!", LEGO Batman and Lloyd chuckled. "Warner Animation Group."

The Incredibles, Wreck-It-Ralph, The Disney Princesses, Libby, Evie, Leona, Jane and everyone else guessed, "Smallfoot?"

"Smallfoot, as in, it's a terrifying creature, with perfect white teeth, and breath that just smells all minty fresh, and only hair that has on it's entire body, is on the TOP of his HEAD!", Migo explained, interesting the guests.

Sage, Mal, Polly and Blythe answered, "Oh. So you're saying that humans are smallfoots?"

"Yes. My movie's next September in RealD 3D.", said Migo.

Nick Wilde and Moana both said, "Nice! Good thing we have movie characters here like last year. But seriously, Migo, don't do that prank again."

"Sorry. It's like those prank shows people watch nowadays.", apologized the yeti. "Anyway, my trailer's before the Ferdinand movie premiere coming up."

Ferdinand and LEGO Batman nods, "Yes, and thanks for promoting your movie. I wonder who else is here?"

"I'm here!", another familiar movie character said.

Adora, Tessa and Gemma notice, "Peter Rabbit!"

"Yes, that's me. My movie's coming in February.", Peter Rabbit greeted.

Spongebob, Lincoln and Bunsen excite, "That's another movie character! What else are we gonna see?"

"Don't forget, our sequel is coming June 2018 in RealD 3D and IMAX.", Mr. Incredible mentioned.

Wreck-It-Ralph also said, "And my movie Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck-It-Ralph 2, is coming next November in RealD 3D, and probably IMAX, too."

"We're all glad! Can this day get any better?", said Scooby-Doo, Spongebob and Pooh.

And yet again, a third movie character answered, "Actually, it does. My name is Meg Murry, and I'm promoting my upcoming movie A Wrinkle in Time, coming this March in RealD 3D and IMAX 3D."

"A Wrinkle in Time!", gleed Pewdiepie, CutiePieMarzia, Markiplier and Jacksepticeye. "That book must be a bestseller!"

The Nostalgia Critic adds, "We hope your film will be specially formatted for IMAX, Meg. Since it has the same cinematographer of the Beauty and the Beast remake."

"Thanks.", Meg smiled. "So, you guys waiting for the premiere of Ferdinand in RealD 3D? Glad that Peter Rabbit and Migo are also here."

Ferdinand answered, "Yes, we are! In fact, we can hear the fans cheering now!", before everyone then saw a small crowd of people coming, as the bull asks, "Cue music, please?", before the same tune earlier from the third day, Watch Me, was heard, as everyone watch Ferdinand, Bones, Angus and Machina dance to the song, doing dance moves from the movie they're gonna see.

"GO GET EM, GUYS!", Olaf, Red and Nick Wilde cheered on, whistling too, as Ferdinand and his three bull friends end their dance. "WOO-HOO!", the three as well as everyone, including the crowd, cheered.

Afterwards, everyone then went to the Ferdinand movie premiere in RealD 3D as they watch previews of movies like Peter Rabbit, Incredibles 2, Smallfoot, A Wrinkle in Time and Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation before the movie. Everyone like Ferdinand himself, his friends, the other 2017 Animations Team members, LEGO Batman, Sage, Mal, their friends and the others enjoyed watching, with Sunset loving the musical score as well.

During the movie, the audience began to sing a song from Ferdinand;

 **All: Always out of place, I knew I needed something new for me, I never knew just what that was, yeah,**

 **Finding something safe was just like trying to catch a bird in flight, I knew that I would never touch,**

 **But now I won't let go, cause I'm happy to call this home, no more running, I'm good knowing, that I belong,**

 **Happy to call this home, I got loving, inside this island, don't care who calls it, happy to call this home!**

 **Shedding all that insecurity, I kind of found a new me, I'm OK with how that feels, yeah,**

 **Being hard was hard enough so being someone else was too much, all I want is something real,**

 **But now I won't let go, cause I'm happy to call this home, no more running, I'm good knowing, that I belong,**

 **Happy to call this home, I got loving, inside this island, don't care who calls it, happy to call this home!**

After this song and later on, the movie ended as everyone exited the auditorium, with the fans leaving the theatre while LEGO Batman, Sage, Mal, their friends, and the other 300+ characters were waiting for the Star Wars: The Last Jedi premiere in IMAX 70MM 3D, at 7:00 PM, getting a bit more concessions for the second movie.

During their waiting time at 7:00 PM, Amanda O'Neill (the same friend of Akko and Diana), had the urge to sing a holiday song with The Nostalgia Critic and Archer, which swoons Maria's daughter Ezekiel and made the rest, like Sage, Mal, LEGO Batman, the LEGO Friends, Ryuko, Maria, and the rest cheerful to this jazzy song.

 **Amanda O'Neill, The Nostalgia Critic & Archer: I feel that chill upon the air, there's smiling faces everywhere, it's such a wondrous affair, show me the magic!**

 **I'll keep you warm this winter night, you bring the tree, I'll bring the lights, now blanket my water white...and show me the magic!**

 **I been waiting all year, it's that the sound of sleigh bells I hear? Wherever you may roam, I tell you babe you're never alone,**

 **The snow is silent in the streets, let's choose love and hope for peace, now make some room for your dreams... And show me the magic!**

 **I been waiting all year, it's that the sound of sleigh bells I hear? Wherever you may roam, I tell you babe you're never alone!**

 **The snow is silent in the streets, let's choose love and hope for peace, now make some room for your dreams... Show me the magic (3x)!**

Amanda's girlfriend Ezekiel then came over in delight, miraculously embracing and kissing her after this song, surprising everyone once again.

"Yes, love is in the air and Christmas is coming once again! The epic saga of the Star Wars series continues! I wonder what more guests will be here for promoting their movies for this one.", hoped LEGO Batman.

Sage and Mal pointed, "Uh, those guys may be one of them once again?", smiling as everyone was excited just then.

"Hello, we're the Avengers, and we're here to promote our movie Avengers: Infinity War, next year in RealD 3D and IMAX 3D, the entire movie filmed in IMAX!"

Jack Sparrow, The Nostalgia Critic and Rey both said, looking at each other, "IMAX? Now that's a movie we'd like to see."

"OH MY GOSH! The Avengers! Guardians of the Galaxy! It's even better! Who else this time?", interested Scarlet, Vega, Audrey and Freddie.

Everyone then was startled by another roar, as they turn around in a big surprise to see a T-Rex!

And riding it, was Owen Grady.

"Owen Grady?! We're surprised to see you!", Sage, Mal, their friends and the DC Superhero Girls said happily. "We've seen the first Jurassic World movie earlier."

He answered, "Yes, you all had. Me and Rexy here, are promoting our sequel, Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom, coming next June in RealD 3D and IMAX."

"Come to think of it, I look actually similar to him.", Star-Lord mentioned, the other Avengers and Guardians of the Galaxy nodding in agreement.

Spongebob and Pooh liked, "Good eye. Who else is here for our movie promotions? Oh, surprises, surprises!"

"Don't forget about us!", suddenly said a few more surprise characters.

All the 300+ main characters cheered, "DEADPOOL!"

"In the flesh. As a term for invincibility. Yes, I'm here with the New Mutants to promote our new upcoming movies The New Mutants, and Deadpool 2. Coming to IMAX in April and June next year respectively.", said Deadpool.

Magik, Wolfsbane, Cannonball, Sunspot and Mirage all said, "Our movie is a superhero horror."

"Wow. Rare.", Piper, Clover, Astra and Gemma said.

Sage and Mal approach the New Mutants, saying simply, "You two. Together. Pronto.", to Magik and Wolfsbane.

"Come on, really?", asked the Nostalgia Critic.

Magik and Wolfsbane suddenly hold hands and revealed, "On the contrary, yes. We started dating."

"Unbelievable!", Poppy, Cupid, Scarlet and Vega all said.

LEGO Batman, Sage and Mal continue, "Okay, since we've met these X-Men characters, let's go watch the mov-", before they turn around, being startled by three more movie characters. "AH! You scared us!"

"My apologies. My name's Alita. I'm a cyborg built by my father."

The Nostalgia Critic, Pewdiepie, Markiplier and Jacksepticeye question, "And you're here to promote your new movie, Alita: Battle Angel."

"Correct. In RealD 3D and IMAX 3D.", said Alita.

Iron Man, Captain America and Thor says too, "Yes, what a surprise!"

"Yeah! Surprise.", Hulk spoke.

Sypha and Allura all ask, "What about you two?"

"My name is Wade Watts, and my alter ego I am right now is Parzival. This is also my friend Samantha Cook, who her alter ego right now too is Art3mis. We're both here to promote Ready Player One, coming this Marchin RealD 3D and IMAX."

Jordan and Piper both said, "That sounds like a movie that we love to be formatted by IMAX. It's that VR movie, right guys?"

"Correct!", answered everybody but the two girls.

A final character surprisingly shows up, "Oh, and one more to add there."

"Lara Croft, the Tomb Raider? AWESOME! We have a remake coming up!", everyone exclaimed.

"Yes. In RealD 3D and IMAX this March. Glad to be here to promote it."

LEGO Batman, Sage and Mal smiled, "Okay, we're happy we've met all you movie characters! Now to start off the movie premiere of Star Wars: The Last Jedi in IMAX 70MM 3D!"

"You're welcome.", Darth Vader nodded. "Wish us luck. May the Force be with all of you."

The Avengers, Owen Grady, Alita, Parzival (Wade Watts), Deadpool and the New Mutants all said, "WE WILL, VADER! EVERYONE ELSE, THANK YOU!", as the T-Rex triumphantly roars.

"This is so exciting! LET'S WATCH STAR WARS!", everyone in the 300+ group cheered before they continue to go to the IMAX 70MM room to watch Star Wars Episode 8, The Last Jedi, in IMAX 70MM 3D to watch about 30 minutes of movie previews, like Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom, Ready Player One, Deadpool 2, Alita: Battle Angel, Rampage, The New Mutants, Tomb Raider, Pacific Rim: Uprising, Alpha, Black Panther, and Avengers: Infinity War most importantly. Everyone indeed enjoying it with the Mysticons Arkayna and Zarya both liking the direction and the film, Emerald loving the cinematography in the movie, Piper W. loving the editing, and Swampy's friend Karl loving the musical score of John Williams.

* * *

From 7:10 PM till 9:50 PM, the Star Wars movie ends, and Sage and Mal both said as they went out of the theatre after their two movies, "That Star Wars was amazing! Even though, as reported earlier this year that there would be select sequences filmed in IMAX 70MM, and next thing we know when this film just came out, there's no IMAX sequences. But still, this movie is so epic. It's like Star Wars and The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild are both mixed together."

"You have our word.", Rey and Link both nodded.

Coco and Mario added, "Yeah, like how Coco and Super Mario Odyssey mixed together too for the Pixar movie except the latter's elements. The Animation Awards are coming up too!"

"That, is what we're anticipated for. Now let's go back home, get ready for bed and also the next day. Can't wait!", LEGO Batman, Sage and Mal said and sorted, as everyone reaches the Batmobile and the big sleigh, the five cars once again following on the way back to Wayne Manor.

* * *

And at 10:00 PM, everyone made it back to Wayne Manor, as everyone went inside, and they then brushed their teeth and got ready for bed safe and sound, with some couples sleeping romantically too.

Of this wonderful day, they loved both the Ferdinand and Star Wars movies.

This gave them more hope for what's coming up this Christmas.


	16. Pump It Up to the IMAX!

**Note: I apologize for this chapter being short, but I'm a bit rushing to get this story done in January, and I'm sorry I didn't finish this by the end of 2017. I will continue the rest of the story.**

 **CH. 16 - Pump It Up to the IMAX!**

 **DAY 16 (December 16th)**

Everyone had waken up the next day as usual, and then they got ready for the day and ate breakfast again, from 7:00 AM to 8:00 AM.

LEGO Batman said to everyone during breakfast, "Okay, today, we're all watching an IMAX quintuple feature. First off is a double feature of Transformers: Age of Extinction and Transformers: The Last Knight in IMAX 3D, since they're both filmed with IMAX 3D cameras, then is another double feature of Interstellar and Dunkirk in IMAX 70MM, as those two are also filmed in IMAX 70MM too, and to cap it all off with an IMAX edition of Inhumans: The First Chapter, and filmed with digital IMAX cameras!"

The Nostalgia Critic cheered with the rest before he says after cheering a bit, "The Inhumans show and the latest Transformers movies may be bad though, but it's probably nice to see it in IMAX.", before he reverts back to cheering.

"Whoa, guess this day is gonna pump up to the IMAX!", Libby and Evie excite.

Sage and Mal agreed, "Dunkirk must be very good in IMAX as much as Interstellar."

"Especially that we heard Christopher Nolan and Hans Zimmer did both those films.", King Julien said, Toothless sounding and nodding in agreement.

Scarlet and Vega smiled, "Let's go and watch an IMAX movie marathon. Aspect ratio changes are always better in IMAX.", everyone going with it and deciding to watch them together.

From 8:30 AM to 2:00 PM, LEGO Batman and everyone else first watched both Transformers: Age of Extinction and Transformers: The Last Knight in IMAX 3D, since it is filmed over 94 minutes of IMAX 3D footage for the former, and almost entirely for the latter film. Rarity, like everyone else, loved the movie as well as the direction, while Melody Piper likes the musical epic score put into the film. They all enjoyed the IMAX sequences as well, despite how the critics pan the film.

In between the two Transformers films, everyone once again had hot dogs for lunch.

Afterwards, everyone then all watched the two Christopher Nolan movies Interstellar and Dunkirk in IMAX 70MM from 2:15 PM to 7:15 PM in the other IMAX 70MM theatre room, with everyone having a short dinner by having poutines and cheesesticks at the concessions in between the two films as well. For both films, Toothless has enjoyed the IMAX 70MM footage as well as the rest of the guests and also the direction for the two films, while King Julien himself loved the musical score, Youngmee Song enjoying the IMAX cinematography as much as her other friends do, and The Boss Baby liking the editing in both too.

Lastly, at the end of the day, everyone watched the last movie of the marathon, Inhumans, the first two episodes combined and filmed entirely in IMAX, from 7:20 PM till 9:00 PM, as everyone went back to the IMAX theatre room where they watched Transformers 4 and 5 that same day in IMAX 3D. The Inhumans theatrical showing was still good but it was bad for a few. Everyone then left the theatre as they were preparing to go upstairs.

"I loved the IMAX marathon, LEGO Batman!", Captain Underpants said. "Christopher Nolan must be a good director when it comes to IMAX."

The Boss Baby smiled, "Yeah, don't forget to watch The Dark Knight trilogy, the last two films have sequences in IMAX, and trust me, I believe Dunkirk will get several Oscars."

"Yes, the Batman movies! They say that the second film had The Joker's actor himself winning an Oscar for Supporting Actor.", Sage, Mal, George and Harold nod.

LEGO Batman himself says, "Watched them. Every movie I am in, not me physically, but same character."

"Indeed, everyone. We've seen him go through similar phases in 2017, and 2016, and 2012, and 2008, and 2005, and 1997, and 1995, and 1992, and 1989, and that weird one in 1966.", Alfred told everyone.

Pewdiepie, Markiplier and Jacksepticeye said and listed the superhero's movies, "Wait, the movies Batman, Batman Returns, Batman Forever, Batman & Robin, which turned out to be one of the worst but it was still good, Batman Begins, The Dark Knight, The Dark Knight Rises, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, your movie we all watched earlier, The LEGO Batman Movie, and Justice League?"

"Correct!", LEGO Batman says.

Coco and Lightning McQueen all said, "Wait, question; It's been more than 50 years that Batman in film has been around?"

Robin says for LEGO Batman, "Also correct! You can thank us later."

"Anyways, since we had a great day, we should probably go to bed so we can enjoy the next day coming up.", RWBY and the Mysticons thought.

Spongebob, Pooh, Bunsen and Lincoln all said, "Sounds like a plan.", while LEGO Batman, Sage, Mal and their friends happily nod, before they all went upstairs to get ready for bed.

* * *

After everyone had brushed their teeth in 9:15 PM, Mario and Link both sang a Christmas song together;

 **Mario and Link: I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus, underneath the mistletoe last night,**

 **She didn't see me creep, downstairs to have a peep, she thought that I was tucked in, in my bedroom fast asleep,**

 **I saw mommy tickle Santa Claus, underneath his beard so snowy white,**

 **Oh, what a laugh it would have been, if daddy had only seen, mommy kissing Santa Claus last night...!**

Then everyone went straight to bed, and after all those amazing IMAX movies they saw as a marathon today, they're happy to wait what's happening tomorrow.


	17. Justice for Justice League!

**A/N: I am terribly, TERRIBLY sorry for making you guys wait so long on this chapter. I had some scheduling conflicts, health conditions and studies that I had to do. I promise I will finish this story before late Spring. Plus, this chapter may be a little shorter than the rest of the chapters. I'm also glad that The Shape of Water won Best Picture at the 90th Academy Awards, along with three other Oscars (Director, Production Design and Original Score)! Enjoy this chapter, and I will continue on to conclude this holiday story (even though Christmas is over).**

 **CH. 17 - Justice for Justice League**

 **DAY 17 (December 17th)**

Waking up in the morning and having a wonderful morning as usual (getting ready and having breakfast), LEGO Batman was happy throughout the morning with the rest of the guests from 7:00 to 8:30 AM.

"Guys, today's a special day!", LEGO Batman excited.

Lloyd and Emmet both asks, "Really? Why's that?"

"Although tomorrow is where we'll take part of the 2018 Animation Awards, which will be hosted by one of our starling friend Scarlet herself, we are gonna watch Justice League later on in the IMAX theatre room today.", announces Robin for the vigilante.

Iris and Rose smiled, "Another movie today? Wow. Is it IMAX 3D? Please say it's in 3D!"

"Unfortunately, it's IMAX...2D.", Joker said the con.

Ryuko, Sage and Mal exclaimed, "What? Another one? Wait, why?"

"Like Batman said before, like others including my movie The LEGO Batman Movie, and Blade Runner 2049, it seems like Warner Bros may be doing more IMAX 2D films than IMAX 3D. Due to fan preferences.", Alfred politely reasoned.

Yoko and Erza pause, before answering, "Heck with it. After all, it's still IMAX though."

"Anyways, let's watch it at 9:00 AM. Movies in IMAX early at the morning are always good.", Leona and Jane mention, "Like Dunkirk, Interstellar and the two Transformers movies yesterday, and the new Star Wars movie the day before."

Sage and Mal comment lastly, "Let's go watch Justice League. In IMAX!"

When everyone agrees, they decide to go to the IMAX theatre room to go watch Justice League in IMAX. They enjoyed everything in the movie, like the action sequences and the Justice League themselves. Even LEGO Batman likes Batman in the movie, coinciding that it's his latest phase in his movie history.

During the movie, everyone sang a song during and from the movie, Come Together.

 **Everyone: He say, I know you...you know me... One thing I can tell you is you got to be free!** **Come together! Right now! Over me...**

* * *

At 11:30 AM, the Justice League movie in IMAX was finished and everyone then spent lunch together (eating delicious pizza once again), they spent the rest of the afternoon, once again in the game room to play some SNES, PC and classic Gamecube and Xbox games from 1:00 PM to 5:00 PM.

At 5:30 PM, they once again had dinner, which was crispy chicken wings with french fries, onion rings and water. Sage, Mal, and the rest of their friends all loved how LEGO Batman can afford all this.

Despite this, they finally finish dinner for the night as they cleaned up, before they were getting ready for bedtime at 7:00 PM.

"So, LEGO Batman, about the Animation Awards...", curiously wondered Nick Wilde and Moana.

The vigilante superhero says, "Oh, that! It's tomorrow. Gonna be held at the Gotham's grand theatre. Not the one where we watched Star Wars and Ferdinand, but a bigger one."

"Who will be there?", asked Iago and Zazu in unison.

Alfred confirms, "Everyone from Disney and this year's animated characters. Heard that Mama Imelda, Miguel's family, and a few other relatives from The Land of the Dead will be included there."

"That's my wife!", Hector smiled, gleeing the others.

The butler nods, "Yes. As well as some cars from Radiator Springs, some of the 2017 Animations' Team's parents, and some certain surprises."

"What certain surprises?", C-3PO questioned while R2-D2 beeps.

LEGO Batman revealed, "Max, the Secret Life of Pets actor winner, Dory, the Finding Dory actress winner, Buck, the Ice Age: Collision Course supporting actor winner, and Tulip, the Storks supporting actress winner."

"Wow! Some of the 2016 Animations' Team members are presenting?", CJ and Gemma both astonished.

The superhero continues, "Yes, everyone. You see, the winning characters the year before present for the acting categories for the following year, and also a host is chosen for either for one, two, heck, even five years."

"Well...I'm the chosen host this year.", Scarlet mentioned, "Who was the host last year?"

Bloom then said, "Actually... I was the host last year."

"Yes, Bloom. You were. The ceremony happened earlier in January, and now this year it is in December.", revealed Tecna.

Bloom thumbs-up, "I did great that year."

"And the year before?", thought Mario and Sonic.

Melody Piper raises her hand, "I too was the host the year before."

"You were? We thought you were a DJ.", Gene and Surly said.

Melody told everyone, "I am, and I was chosen. I even got to sing a song during the beginning of that ceremony."

"Really? What song is it?", Sage, Mal, McKeyla and Nagisa interested.

Melody took a deep breath, "I'll sing it to you. Music.", she said as she snapped her fingers, as this causes her DJ set to put on a melodic tone, as Sage, Mal, LEGO Batman and the others gladly sat and listened to the song.

 **Melody Piper: Check out the glammer, the glimmer, people tweeting on the Twitter, and no one's drunk and bitter 'cuz no one has lost,**

 **Look at the diamonds, the dresses, people going to excesses, the stress is on and everybody's fingers are crossed,**

 **I know the camera's on and we're behaving our best, yet, I secretly hope someone pulls a surprise guest...**

 **But we are here tonight, with our Xanax and Dior, thank you lists and publicists who won the Animation Award,**

 **Tonight we toast what we love most, and I am thrilled to be your host!**

 **'Cuz all of it is for moving pictures, shadows and lies...like a magic trick done in plain sight,**

 **Why do we love them? Why do we care? When they're just moving pictures...they aren't really there!**

 **But then I think of Lumiere and Genie, Carl Frederickson and Linguini, or when Woody and Buzz Lightyear flew through the air without a fall...**

 **And then there's Simba and Pooh Bear, and Rapunzel with long hair, or when Belle and Beast danced and unsettled us all,**

 **I gasped when Simba becomes the Lion King, or when I think of The Bare Necessities that upswing...**

Everyone laughed at this part when Melody sings, which made the daughter of the Pied Piper smile, saying, "Oh my stars.", saying this both during the song, and referring to Sage.

 **Melody Piper: How about rags to riches that transform, or dreams or nightmares that storm, small-town girls that change the world by challenging the norm,**

 **Toy Story 2, the movie Shrek 2, all these films inspire you to stand up, and perform...!**

 **Moving Pictures, takes us over the rainbow, across the fields of our dreams! In the heat of the night, to defeat and to fight evil schemes...**

 **To swim or to swing, to dance or to sing, to flee down a flight in fright...yes! Moving pictures...are coming to life...tonight!**

 **Moving Pictures, millions of pixels on screens, they may not be real life, but they'll show you what life really means...**

 **More than any one image...more than any one star...truly, Moving pictures, shape who we are...**

 **Whether we're joyful or emotion, otherworldly or commotion, a legendary storyteller, Spongebob who goes stellar,**

 **Three minions search for the biggest bad, Snoopy who's a pilot comrade, a fantasy-negatively creep, a boy in the world on that street,**

 **Young caveboys and magical girls, all these awesome whirls and twirls, who will get a statue? Results are coming at you,**

 **At the 87th Ani-mation Awards Show...!**

Her song ends as a spotlight shines on her to the help of Robin, as Melody Piper does the pose of the Oscar statue, as everyone claps for this performance.

"That was wonderful! No wonder you had a musical number!", Scarlet thanked gladly, "For the first time in a while, I've never been so happy in all my life!", before she grabs Vega, twirls her and then gives her a big kiss on the lips, which made the others applaud even more. After she kisses her, she asks LEGO Batman, "Will I have a musical number too?"

LEGO Batgirl apologizes, "Sorry. No musical number this year."

"...Heck with it again.", Scarlet shrugged, "But that was a good song you did Melody."

Apple and Raven clapped again, "And we're proud for it."

"Yes, it's tomorrow night, so let's go sleep early and go get ready for the ceremony tomorrow. Okay?", LEGO Batman said to everyone.

Everyone says, "Okay!"

"Ooh, we hope we win tomorrow!", Sage and Mal hoped.

Project Mc2 and Spongebob winked, "So do we, girls!", happy to hear this.

At 7:30 PM, everyone got ready for bed and brushed their teeth, going to their respective bedrooms, as everyone happily then fell asleep.

The 89th Animation Awards is about to commence tomorrow.


	18. The Animation Awards!

**Note: It may be spring already (and I'm terribly sorry for the story's last chapters to be late), but I am doing the best I can to complete it before THE END of spring so I'll rush by the end of May. I had a lot of studies, exams and holidays to do (even a relative's favor to do something two to three hours almost every night), and I will promise to continue this story till the final chapter is DONE. Animation Award winners will be announced in this chapter, nominations said before in Day 7 (Chapter 7) of the story. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

 **CH. 18 - The Animation Awards**

 **DAY 18 (December 18th)**

LEGO Batman, Sage, Mal and the rest wake up as usual once again, they brushed their teeth and got ready for the day at 7:00 AM.

"Guys! It's tonight! The Animation Awards!", excited Robin, Libby, Evie, Madeline Hatter and Pinkie Pie, as they slid down the stairs while the rest followed, at 7:50 AM.

LEGO Batman chuckles heartedly, "Yes it is. Plus, my film is nominated so it has a chance of winning any awards...probably. I hope Alfred's the front-runner though.", the last part having Alfred thanking him.

"We would be totally stoked if our films won some awards tonight.", Lightning McQueen and Miguel said, "But not to brag though.", the car then says, "Jackson Storm does that."

Jackson heard this and glared, "Hey!"

"What about our movies?", The Boss Baby, Captain Underpants, Lloyd, Twilight Sparkle, and The Huntingtons asked.

LEGO Batman smiled, "Then congratulations if you win though."

"Well, the show won't start until tonight at 8:30 PM, so what should we do in the meantime?", Emmet, Sunset and Elsa asked.

Robin suggested, "We were thinking of watching a few holiday movies if you're all interested in the game room."

"Really? What are the movies?", immediately interested Spongebob, Pooh, Mickey, Lincoln and Bunsen.

The boy wonder answered, "There's Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed In At the House of Mouse, Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year, Mickey's Once AND Twice Upon A Christmas, and last but not least, Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving."

"Oh, boy, do we!", Patrick and Piglet said joyfully, immediately agreeing with the rest.

Tigger cheers in happiness, "Hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! That'll kill some time till the Animation Awards this evening!"

"Shall we?", Ryuko asks Maria, the former offering her hand.

Maria answers, "We shall.", taking her girlfriend's hand.

"Five holiday specials in one day. Nice.", Sage and Mal loved this idea, "Then afterwards we should get ready for the awards ceremony and red carpet."

LEGO Batman and Lloyd were glad, "Sure thing, girls.", before everyone went to the game room to watch all five of the holiday specials at 8:00 AM.

Throughout watching the Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed In At the House of Mouse and both Mickey's Once and Twice Upon A Christmas movies with lasted till 11:30 AM, everyone then decided to take a break from their Christmas movie marathon to have lunch altogether, which consists of roast beef once again, with fried rice, veggies and water.

Afterwards at 12:30 PM, everyone continues to watch both Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving and Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year, lasting until 2:45 PM, which they also, including Pooh and his friends, enjoy for the holiday season.

When all the movies in their marathon were over, they decided to go get ready for the Animation Awards ceremony at 8:30 PM in the next five hours and three quarters of an hour later.

For the rest of the afternoon, Sage, Mal, LEGO Batman, and everyone else were getting ready by putting on the perfect outfits to wear for the ceremony (with Scarlet, Sypha, Ryuko, Blake, and some others wearing tuxedos which made their girlfriends, who were wearing beautiful gowns and dresses, swoon and faint romantically over), as well as doing photo shoots for the show.

"Okay, guys! Is everybody ready to go for the Awards?", LEGO Batman said when it was 7:45 PM about five hours later.

Everyone then says, "Yes! We're ready!"

"Ok! Can't wait to see the award winners! Some of you will be presenting tonight!", Robin says.

Sage and Mal pleased, "Alright! Presenting awards is awesome!"

"Let's all take the Batmobile and sleigh with us, shall we?", Emmet Brickowski asks LEGO Batman.

The vigilante superhero answers, "For sure!", as everyone all went to the Batcave. "The cars will follow.", he then says as Lightning and Mater nod to each other and followed them.

Five minutes later at 7:50 PM, LEGO Batman and his Gotham friends use the Batmobile, while the rest get on the big sleigh behind the Batmobile, and Lightning, Mater, Cruz, Jackson and Creech all follow the vehicles, as about another five minutes later, they all manage to make it to the Animation Awards about five minutes before it starts, at the Gotham City Theatre.

* * *

Inside, as everyone went inside and took their seats, everyone even saw some of their other friends, while Scarlet goes backstage with Sage, Mal and the rest of their friends sitting in the front row.

And when the awards commenced at 8:00 PM, the first nominee for this year's Original Song in the Animation Awards, I'm A Lady, was sung by Smurfette, along with Sofia, Elena, Naomi and Amber.

 **Smurfette, Elena & Sofia: I talk with a mouth full, but I couldn't be sweeter, Yep, I'm a cutie in my own way, I won't play, follow the leader...**

 **Naomi & Amber: I don't look like them, but I ain't worried about it, I don't talk like them, but I ain't worried about it,**

 **But I know I'm a gem, I ain't worried about it, I ain't worried about it, Cause I'm A Lady (2x)...**

 **All my girls, show them you're a lady, t** **ell the world, say you're proud to be a lady,**

 **I know I laugh too loud, and I might cry too much, To all those judgy eyes, I got a whole lotta love,**

 **Smurfette, Elena & Sofia: Cause I don't roll like them, but I ain't worried about it, I don't move like them, but I ain't worried about it,**

 **I know I'm a gem, I ain't worried about it, I ain't worried about it, Cause I'm A Lady (2x)...**

During the first Animation Awards Original Song nominee, everyone was already standing from their seats and dancing around to the music.

 **All 5:** **All my girls, show them you're a lady, t** **ell the world, say you're proud to be a lady! (2x)**

As the song ends, everyone cheered and clapped in applause, before Smurfette said, "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome your host, Scarlet!"

Also, as Scarlet came on stage from her magenta-black tuxedo on, everyone cheers loudly again, and the starling began to talk to the audience for five minutes about the nominees, her first time hosting the awards and what they will experience tonight in the awards, after thanking Smurfette, Elena, Sofia, Naomi and Amber for the performance.

Afterwards, Scarlet announces the first presenter of the awards, Buck (Best Supporting Actor winner for Simon Pegg at 2016's Animation Awards for Ice Age: Collision Course), who appeared last Christmas at the Disney castle, who is presenting Best Animated Supporting Actress.

The prehistoric weasel said the introduction, and nominees for this Supporting Actress category in the Animation Awards, which they were...

 **Best Animated Supporting Actress  
** **Alanna Ubach, Coco, Anna Faris, The Emoji Movie, Kristen Chenoweth, My Little Pony: The Movie,  
Emily Blunt, My Little Pony: The Movie, Raven Symone, Animal Crackers**

After the nominees in this category were announced, Buck then says, "And the award goes to...", opening up the envelope, before he revealed... "...Alanna Ubach, Coco!"

As the winner was announced, Mama Imelda (who is voiced by Alanna Ubach) felt surprised and was crying joyfully for a bit while Tia Victoria, Tia Rosita, Papa Julio, Tio Oscar and Tio Felipe were cheering too, as Imelda goes over to her husband Hector to kiss him, before she goes up and gets her award, hugging Buck.

After Imelda's acceptance speech, the next presenters announced were Nick Wilde and Moana, who were presenting Animated Costume Design and Animated Makeup, for the character designs and animation.

First off, Nick Wilde presented the nominees for the Costume Design category in the Animation Awards, which they are...

 **Best Animated Costume Design  
** **Ferdinand, A Silent Voice, Miss Hokusai, Leap!, Cars 3**

After the nominees, Nick Wilde said, "And the award goes to...", opening the envelope, revealing... "...A Silent Voice!"

And after the costume designer (character designer) for A Silent Voice came up for the award while everyone clapped for the winner and made a speech, Moana then presented the nominees for the Makeup category.

 **Best Animated Makeup** **  
** **Bunsen is a Beast!: Body and the Beast, Sahara, The Red Turtle**

After the nominees, Moana says, "And the award goes to...", opening the winner envelope and reveals... "...The Red Turtle!"

While the audience was clapping when the makeup (animators) designers for The Red Turtle came up for the award and said their speech, Scarlet had time to talk to everyone about the evening so far and also made some funny jokes, which made everyone in the theater laugh hard.

The magenta-black starling then announced the next presenters, team RWBY, and especially The Huntington family, who are presenting Best Online Streaming Girls Webseries.

As the seven came on stage, the four team members of RWBY, and the three Huntington family members, said their introduction and said the nominees for the Best Online Streaming Girls category.

 **Best Online Streaming Girls Webseries  
** **Luna Petunia, We're LaLaLoopsy!, Just Add Magic, Project Mc2, World of Winx: WOW**

When the nominees were shown, Ruby, Yang, Blake and Weiss all said, "And the award goes to...", opening the award envelope and then revealed... "...Project Mc2!"

The audience claps in applause again as the cast of Project Mc2, McKeyla, Adrienne, Camryn, Bryden, Devon and Ember, squealed with cheerful excitement, before the six girls all came up to get their award, hugging team RWBY for thanks.

And after the six girls made their speech of acceptance, they left the stage, as Miguel also came on stage, and also introduced the second next nominee for Best Animated Original Song, Remember Me, who also introduces Hector, Ernesto and a third, versions of the song.

Then, the song starts, as the audience sees Ernesto, along with Amanda O'Neill (wearing a white tuxedo and a fancy sombrero), and Ezekiel (who the blue-haired angelic girl was wearing a beautiful and colorful dress), was performing Ernesto's version of Remember Me, which starts to a grand tune that had everyone with goosebumps.

 **Ernesto de la Cruz, Amanda O'Neill and Ezekiel: Remember Me, though I have to say goodbye, REMEMBER ME! Don't let it make you cry,**

 **For even if I'm far away, I hold you in my heart, I sing a secret song to you each night we are apart,**

 **Remember Me, though I have to travel far, Remember Me, each time you hear a sad guitar,**

 **Though that I'm with you the only way that I can be, until you're in my arms again! Remember Me!**

Then as the first part of the performance was over when everyone was joyful to this tune, the stage turned black as then, a spotlight shone upon the next performers, Hector, along with two of the Mysticons, Emerald and Piper, before the three sing.

 **Hector and Emerald: Remember me...though I have to say goodbye, remember me...don't let it make you cry,**

 **For even if I'm far away, I hold you in my heart, I sing a secret song to you each night we are apart...**

 **Remember me...though I have to travel far, remember me...each time you hear a sad guitar...**

 **(Piper: Though that I'm with you the only way that I can be...) All 3: ...until you're in my arms again...remember...me...**

As the spotlight fades, it continues to the last part of the performance as the last two performers, the other two Mysticons, Arkayna and Zarya, the two singing for this final part of Remember Me, while Ernesto, Hector, Amanda, Ezekiel, Emerald and Piper also sing along.

 **Arkayna:** **Remember me, though I have to say goodbye, remember me, Don't let it make you cry,**

 **For even if I'm far away, I hold you in my heart, I sing a secret song to you each night we are apart,**

 **Remember me, though I have to travel far, Remember me, each time you hear a sad guitar,**

 **Though that I'm with you the only way that I can be, until you're in my arms again! Remember me...**

 **Zarya: Remember me, for I will soon be gone, remember me, and let the love we have live on,**

 **Though that I'm with you the only way that I can be, until you're in my arms again, Remember me! (Both: Remember me!)**

As this three-part performance, everyone cheered and applauded, as all the performers took a bow, but not before Zarya puts her arms around Arkayna's waist, and charmingly kisses her with Amanda and Ezekiel doing the same, which made the applause even louder cheering.

When this was done, a short break commenced with myself (Christopher Spielberg) making a short appearance and made acknowledgements by thanking everyone for coming to the awards, everyone clapping before I myself left the stage, and Scarlet, talking about how the Remember Me performance went and more about the show, before announcing the next presenters, Yoko Littner and Nia Teppelin, who are doing Animated Sound Mixing and Editing categories. Nia first told the nominees for Sound Editing in the Animation Awards.

 **Best Animated Sound Editing  
** **Smurfs: The Lost Village, Charming, Monster Trucks, Cars 3, Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie**

After these nominees, the blonde-blue haired girl then says, "And the award goes to...", before curiously opening the envelope, and spoke... "...Smurfs: The Lost Village!"

Everyone clapped as the Smurfs: The Lost Village sound editor came to get his award, doing his speech before he leaves the stage, Yoko continuing by telling the nominees for Animated Sound Mixing.

 **Best Animated Sound Mixing  
** **Smurfs: The Lost Village, Monster Trucks, Cars 3, The LEGO Batman Movie, Ferdinand**

The red-haired girl told after the nominees were shown, "And the award goes to...", before opening the award envelope and ballot, saying out loud... "...Monster Trucks!"

The sound mixers for Monster Trucks gladly came to the stage and got their awards, thanking the crew of Monster Trucks during their speech once again, before leaving the stage too with Yoko and Nia.

The presenter, for Best Animated Supporting Actor in the awards, Tulip (Best Supporting Actress winner for Katie Crown at 2016's Animation Awards for Storks), who appeared with Sage, Mal and the others for last year's Christmas, came to the stage.

Finishing her introduction a few minutes later, she then says the nominees for Best Animated Supporting Actor.

 **Best Animated Supporting Actor** **  
** **Ralph Fiennes, The LEGO Batman Movie, Benjamin Bratt, Coco,  
** **Steve Buscemi, The Boss Baby, Miles Bakshi, The Boss Baby, Keegan-Michael Key, The Star**

When the nominations in this category were announced, Tulip says before opening the envelope, "And...the award...goes to...", revealing... "...Ralph Fiennes, The LEGO Batman Movie!"

The audience erupted in applause, as this also excited Alfred (who is voiced by Ralph Fiennes), and LEGO Batman says, "ALFRED! YOU WON! BEST BUTLER EVER!", as he, Robin, Batgirl and LEGO Joker came and hugged him before the butler came up and received his award, giving Tulip a kiss on both cheeks, earning a standing ovation that lasted less than 30 seconds.

After the butler had made his speech and thanked LEGO Batman and his friends, along with the movie crew, he left the stage with Tulip.

The next presenters were both Leona and The Mane 6 (Twilight, Pinkie, Rainbow, Applejack, Fluttershy and Rarity), who are presenting Best Animated Boys Cartoon Series.

The Mane 6 first said the nominees for Best Animated Boys Cartoon Series.

 **Best Boys Cartoon Series  
** **Star Wars Rebels, Bunsen is a Beast!, Spongebob Squarepants, Adventure Time, The Fairly Oddparents**

"And the award goes to...", Leona said, opening the award envelope and then revealing... "...SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!"

Spongebob, who when hearing his show won, stood up with Patrick and his friends with the audience cheering and clapping, made the loudest cheer and did the same thing from The Spongebob Squarepants Movie, when he thought he got the job for The Krusty Krab 2.

As the Spongebob characters came up to the stage and got the award, Spongebob and Patchy both made their acceptance speech, the pirate saying, "I hope this winning streak will keep going for years to come! SPONGEBOB RULES! Thank you!", before the Spongebob characters left the stage with Leona and the Mane 6.

Felicie Milliner came on stage, who introduces the third nominee for Best Animated Original Song, Cut to the Feeling, along with introducing Odette (Leap!), with Iris (LR), Rose Cinderella, Odette Swan (RA), and Violet Ogre for this performance, before the song starts.

 **Iris, Rose & Odette (L!): I had a dream or was it real? We crossed the line and it was on, we crossed the line, it was on this time,**

 **I've been denying how I feel, you've been denying what you want, you want from me, talk to me baby, I want some satisfaction, take me to the stars,**

 **Just say oh...ah... I wanna cut through the clouds, break the ceiling, I wanna dance on the roof, you and me alone, I wanna cut to the feeling, oh yeah (2x),**

 **I wanna play where you play with the angels, I wanna wake up with you all in tangles, oh, I wanna cut to the feeling, oh yeah (2x)...**

 **Odette (L!), Odette S (RA) & Violet O: Cancel your reservations, no more hesitations, this is on, I can't make it stop, give me all you got...**

 **I want it all or nothing, no more in between, now give your, everything to me, let's get real baby, a chemical reaction, take me in your arms, and make me,**

 **All 5: Oh...ah...** **I wanna cut through the clouds, break the ceiling, I wanna dance on the roof, you and me alone, I wanna cut to the feeling, oh yeah (2x),**

 **I wanna play where you play with the angels, I wanna wake up with you all in tangles, oh, I wanna cut to the feeling, oh yeah (2x)...!**

As this song ended, everyone once again applauded by clapping to this performance, the performers taking a bow once again (with Odette Swan and Violet Ogre embracing each other, while Iris and Rose hug as a sign of friendship).

After another short break, Scarlet talks to the audience again after the Cut to the Feeling performance, also making more funny jokes too to entertain everyone again, before announcing the next presenters up to the stage, Om Nom and Annabeth, who both are presenting Best Animated Girls Cartoon Series, and Best Animated Girls Webseries.

Annabeth first told the nominees for Best Animated Girls Cartoon Series.

 **Best Animated Girls Cartoon Series** **  
** **The Zhuzhus, Tangled: The Series, Star vs. The Forces of Evil, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Regal Academy**

"And the award goes to...", Annabeth was announcing, opening up the envelope and ballot... "...Regal Academy!"

Rose, Astoria and Joy LeFrog screamed in excitement as the three, Odette (RA) and Violet all came to the stage to get their award, who Rose thanked for their friends to their animation studio Rainbow SRL, and to their friends, The Winx WOW gang, who were all smiling during the girls' speech, the girls giving one last thanks before leaving the stage, as Om Nom secondly said the nominees for Best Animated Girls Webseries.

 **Best Animated Webseries  
** **Star Darlings, Hanazuki: Full of Treasures, Get My Goat!, Whisker Haven: Tales with the Palace Pets, Descendants: Wicked World**

Om Nom proudly said as he stood up and opened the envelope, "And...the award goes to...", before he reveals the winner... "...Descendants: Wicked World!"

Mal, Evie, Jane and their Descendants friends cheered with everyone clapping and joyfully yelled, as Mal, when walking towards the stage to get the award, Mal hugs Sage in thanks while the others hugged the other eleven Star Darlings at the time, before the Descendants go on the stage, get their award, and do their speech, who they proudly thank the Star Darlings for their other nomination too, and that they're proud of Disney for helping them win the award; as they finish, they leave the stage with Om Nom and Annabeth.

The next presenters called up to the stage were Mia and Emma, the former wearing a sporty tuxedo while Emma wore an elegant purple dress, presenting for Production Design. The two then present the nominees for Best Animated Production Design.

 **Best Animated Production Design  
** **Smurfs: The Lost Village, A Silent Voice, Long Way North, Cars 3, Your Name.**

"And the award goes to...", Mia says as she opens up the envelope, before she and Emma announce the winner... "...Cars 3!"

Like always, everyone claps as the production designers of Cars 3 came down to get the award, making their speech to thank the crew of Cars 3 and everyone else, before leaving the stage with Mia and Emma.

Scarlet then tells everyone in the audience afterwards that there's a surprise tourist group coming to the awards show, so they all help surprise them by meeting and greeting with their beloved characters, like Spongebob, Pooh Bear, The Disney Princesses, even Pewdiepie, Markiplier, Jacksepticeye, etc, as the show makes a third short break when the tourists left.

The show resumes, and the next presenters were Sypha Belnades and Princess Allura, presenting Visual Effects in the Animation Awards.

Allura starts off by saying the nominees for Best Animated Visual Effects.

 **Best Animated Visual Effects  
** **Charming, The Boss Baby, The LEGO Ninjago Movie, Star Darlings: The Power of Twelve, The LEGO Batman Movie**

Sypha, like the other presenters, says, "And the award goes to...", opening the ballot before saying... "...The LEGO Ninjago Movie!"

Lloyd, the other Ninjago, Master Wu, Lord Garmadon and Koko clapped the loudest with everyone else when the visual effects supervisors of The LEGO Ninjago Movie came for their award, giving their speech to the film crew and thanking everyone, leaving with the two girls off the stage.

When this category was finished, a short clip of Libby and Evie's commentary on one of the animated films of 2017, Ferdinand, was shown, which then announced the presenters Libby, Evie and Ferdinand himself while the background of the Madrid stadium from the animated film is shown virtually, the three presenting Best Animated Film Editing.

Libby and Evie presented the nominees for Best Animated Film Editing.

 **Best Animated Film Editing  
** **Smurfs: The Lost Village, Monster Trucks, The Emoji Movie, Cars 3, Coco**

"And the award goes to...", Ferdinand says as he opens the envelope, as he declares the winner... "...Monster Trucks!"

Everyone claps (with Creech making noises cheerfully) as the film editor of Monster Trucks, Conrad Buff IV, comes up to get the award, makes his speech once again, and left the stage with the presenters following.

Then, it was Mallow and Lillie's turn to present, for the awards of Best Online Streaming Boys Series, and Best Live-Action Girls TV Series. Lille helps by first saying the nominees for Best Online-Streaming Boys Series.

 **Best Online-Streaming Boys Series  
** **Tarzan and Jane, Voltron: Legendary Defender, Dreamworks' Trollhunters, Dragons: Race to the Edge, Skylanders Academy**

Lillie then was about to reveal the winner, "...and the award goes to...", opening the formal award envelope... "...Skylanders Academy!"

The audience cheers with excitement as Spyro, Gill, Trig, Eruptor, Pop, Jet and Crash all went on the stage as they got their award and hugged Mallow and Lillie, also thanking Activision and Netflix for making their dreams come true, but not before Jet-Vac says at one time, "Oh, and one more thing...", before he immediately confesses his love to Pop in a few seconds without saying anything, before the Air elemental Skylander kisses the Magic elemental Skylander on the lips, disgusting the other five Skylanders, yet making the presenters Mallow and Lillie, as well as the audience cheered loudly. Mallow does a 'heck with it' look and also kisses Lillie too, once again (like the Remember Me performance), making the cheers and claps go louder.

As the seven Skylanders left the stage, Mallow says, "Okay, that was beautiful, yet amazing at the same time.", making some people laugh to what she said, before she continues by saying the nominees for Best Live-Action Girls TV Series.

 **Best Live-Action Girls TV Series  
** **Bizaardvark, Best Friends Whenever, Liv and Maddie: Cali Style, Maggie & Bianca Fashion Friends, The Other Kingdom**

"And the award goes to...", the green-haired girl said, opening the second envelope they have for this category, before saying... "...Maggie & Bianca Fashion Friends."

Everyone claps once again as the main characters of that show, Maggie and Bianca, come up to the stage to get this award, and thanked once again to Rainbow SRL, acknowledging to Rose and her Regal Academy friends, and the Winx WOW gang, leaving the stage when their speech is done, along with Mallow and Lillie leaving the stage too.

Another short clip showing Ryuko and Maria's commentary on one of the (yet worst) but one of the Best Animated Pictures of 2017, The Emoji Movie is shown, which announces the presenters Ryuko, Maria, Gene and Akiko Glitter with the background of Textpolis is also shown virtually, the four presenting Best Animated Cinematography.

Ryuko and Maria continue to present the five nominees for Best Animated Cinematography.

 **Best Animated Cinematography  
** **Smurfs: The Lost Village, Cars 3, My Little Pony: The Movie, Coco, The Nut Job 2: Nutty By Nature**

Gene and Akiko both said as they open the awards envelope, "And the award goes to...", before revealing... "...Cars 3!"

The audience applauded as the cinematographer of Cars 3, Jeremy Lasky (who also is the winner for last year's cinematography category for Finding Dory), came up and got the award like the other winners of the awards night. He made his speech to everyone and thanked the crew of Cars 3, before leaving the stage with the four presenters.

The next two presenters were Lightning McQueen and Mater, who were both nominated for the Best Actor award this year for Cars 3, and the two introduce the fourth and fifth final nominees for Best Animated Original Song, a medley of both nominated songs Ride, and Drive My Car. The two also introduced Cruz Ramirez and Sterling Archer for this final yet medley performance, the song starting.

 **Cruz: I feel the wind run through my hair, top down, the sun's gonna lead us there, Ray Bans and this '64's all we need,**

 **Don't let your head get in the way, just let your heart beat wild and free, open the door, jump in, turn the key,**

 **I live my life out on the edge, yeah, I don't stop just 'cause it's red, let's push this thing, see what we get, this black pavement, these yellow lines,**

 **Are pulling us into the night, I feel my temperature rise, Ride, Ride, ooh ooh ohh (3x), Ride, Ride, we gonna ride!**

Then for the second part of their performance, it switches the song from Ride, to Drive My Car, with Archer singing.

 **Archer: Asked a girl what she wanted to be, and she said, baby can't you see, I wanna be famous a star on the screen, But you can do something in between,**

 **Baby you can drive my car, yes, I'm gonna be a star, baby you can drive my car, and maybe I'll love you... (2x)**

After the Drive My Car part of the performance, both performers end by switching the song back to Ride in the last part of the medley.

 **Cruz & Archer: ****I live my life out on the edge, yeah, I don't stop just 'cause it's red, let's push this thing, see what we get,**

 **Ride, Ride, ooh, ooh, ohh (3x), Ride, Ride, yeah we gonna ride, ride, ride... Yeah, we gonna ride...**

When this final Original Song performance ended, everyone in the audience, including LEGO Batman, Sage, Mal and the rest cheered and clapped, as Cruz Ramirez and Archer smiled to this.

A third short break was held for five more minutes, and as the show resumes, Scarlet entertains the audience even more by showing a few hilarious presentations backstage, as well as thanking the orchestra for their work of their music for the ceremony. The starling then announces the next presenters, Akko and Diana, who are presenting for Best Animated Original Score.

Diana helps by saying the nominees for Best Animated Original Score.

 **Best Animated Original Score  
** **Klaus Badelt, Leap!, Randy Newman, Cars 3, Daniel Ingram, My Little Pony: The Movie, Michael Giacchino, Coco, Radwimps, Your Name.**

"And the award goes to...", Akko then said after the nominees, opening the envelope before announcing... "...Randy Newman, Cars 3!"

The crowd erupts with joy as they clap and cheer on for the Cars 3 composer Randy Newman, getting up from his seat, hugging and smiling as he went up the stage, hugs Akko and Diana, and says his acceptance speech before he leaves the stage with the two presenters.

The next presenters were Erza Scarlet and Lucy Heartfilla, who are presenting Best Animated Original Song, recapping the five Original Song performances as well, as Lucy starts off by saying this category's nominations.

 **Best Animated Original Song  
** **Drive My Car, Cars 3, I'm A Lady, Smurfs: The Lost Village, Ride, Cars 3, Cut to the Feeling, Leap!, Remember Me, Coco**

Erza says after the nominees were shown, "And the award goes to...", opening the envelope and ballot... "...Ride, from Cars 3!"

The audience claps in applause as song-collaborators ZZ Ward and Gary Clark Jr (who also hugged the songwriters of Remember Me, Kristen-Anderson and Robert Lopez), along with Randy Newman coming from backstage (who, in this category, has a special credit for the awards season), come to the stage to get their award, and the three make their speech before they leave the stage with Erza and Lucy too.

Vega finally comes on stage with a beautiful feminine gown, who, instead of presenting the next award, has set up a special memorial tribute to people who have sadly died in 2017, including John Hurt, Bill Paxton, Robert Osborne, Don Rickles, Adam West, June Foray, Glen Campbell, Jerry Lewis, Roger Moore, and more of Hollywood and film's most beloved celebrities who have sadly passed away, while Nagisa and Kayano both performed a sad Disney song called Baby Mine from Dumbo that saddens the atmosphere and dedicates to the In Memoriam tribute, making everyone in the audience and the characters cry to this tribute, ending their song which led to a long moment of silence.

A final break occurred before the ceremony continues, as Scarlet talks to the audience a few more jokes and about how sad the In Memoriam is and also complimenting of how cute Vega was when she was on stage, as Vega blushes when hearing this while sitting with her friends. She then announces another short clip, before going backstage.

In this third, yet final short clip for the ceremony shows, unexpectedly, Scarlet, and also Sunset Shimmer and Elsa's commentary, of one of the animated movies of 2017, Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie, is too shown, as this announces the presenters Sunset Shimmer, Elsa and Captain Underpants (even though Scarlet wasn't there for the presenting).

However, as Sunset and Elsa both were informing about the category, and when Captain Undepants was about to explain more, suddenly the orchestral music started playing a bit loud, which made Captain Underpants wonder a bit whilst trying to tell the audience as the crowd laughed to this joke. The orchestra continues playing loud as Captain Underpants assumes to the audience that if he is being played off, while Sunset, Elsa and some of the other people were giggling, chuckling and laughing.

As it turns out, Scarlet actually was conducting the orchestra below the stage as the audience sees this on the screens, the starling making a joke, "Drop it off, we wanna go home! The conductor is off on his coffee break so I'm taking care of this for a bit!", as the audience laughed hard.

Captain Underpants then loudens his voice as the orchestral music reaches to it's loud climax, saying the nominees for Best Animated Screenplay 1 as the music stops, thanks to Scarlet, who winks to the camera.

 **Best Animated Screenplay 1  
** **The Emoji Movie, Cars 3, The Breadwinner, The Boss Baby, Long Way North**

"And the award goes to...", Sunset and Elsa open up the envelope, and then gave it to Captain Underpants for him to read...

Captain Underpants announces the winner... "...The Boss Baby!", the crowd clapping once again like always as the writer, Michael McCullers, also hugs The Boss Baby, Tim and Francis Francis, before getting to the stage and hugging Captain Underpants, Sunset and Elsa, as he makes his speech to thank the director, the cast and crew of The Boss Baby, as he left the stage with the three.

The next four presenters were Jane, Freddie, Audrey, and Bo the Donkey, who were all presenting Best Animated Screenplay 2.

Bo then said the nominees for Best Animated Screenplay 2.

 **Best Animated Screenplay 2  
** **Smurfs: The Lost Village, The LEGO Batman Movie, Animal Crackers, My Little Pony: The Movie, Coco**

Jane, Freddie and Audrey all said as they open the ballot, "And the award...goes to...", before revealing, "...Coco!"

The writers of Coco, Adrian Molina and Matthew Aldrich, got up from their seats as everyone cheered, clapped and applauded again, hugging Miguel, and the director of Coco, as the two go to the stage to get their award, making their speech to thank the cast and crew of Coco, leaving with the four presenters off the stage.

This was when the Animation Awards would soon finish to an end, with four awards remaining.

With Scarlet talking to the audience for the second-to-last time of the night, he also presents her fellow Starling friend Sage, and Mal, to the stage, who the two girls are both presenting for Best Animated Director.

The two girls both proudly announces the nominees for Best Animated Director, the two saying this in unison.

 **Best Animated Director  
** **Kelly Asbury, Smurfs: The Lost Village, Chris Wedge, Monster Trucks, Brian Fee, Cars 3, Tom McGrath, The Boss Baby, Lee Unkrich, Coco**

Sage and Mal, after this, both open the envelope ballot together and say, "And the award goes to...", unveiling... "...Brian Fee, Cars 3!"

The audience all cheered as Brian Fee, the Pixar director of Cars 3, got up and cheers, who also proudly smiled as he hugs Pixar and Coco director Lee Unkrich, Lightning McQueen and Mater, he comes up and also hugs Sage and Mal, who he made his speech to the audience about his thanks to Pixar and to the cast and crew of Cars 3, before he left the stage with the two Disney girls.

The next presenter for Best Actress, was Max (Best Actor winner for Louis C.K. at 2016's Animation Awards for The Secret Life of Pets), who he also spent Christmas last year with Sage, Mal and some of the others.

Making his introduction and about the category, he says the nominees for Best Animated Actress.

 **Best Animated Actress  
** **Saara Chaudry, The Breadwinner, Jane Levy, Monster Trucks, Elle Fanning, Leap!, Demi Lovato, Charming, Erica Lindbeck, Miss Hokusai**

"And...the award goes to...", Max says as he opens the envelope and ballot, revealing... "...Elle Fanning, Leap!"

Felicie Milliner (who's voiced by Elle Fanning) felt surprised in every way possible. She cried tears of joy and hugged Odette (L!), and also some of the 2017 Animations' Team characters, as she goes up to get the Best Actress award for the Animation Award, earning several gratitude licks on the face by Max.

She then made her speech and also proudly thanks Odette for helping her dreams soar, as well as thanking the crew of Leap! for all their work and help for this film, leaving the stage with Max.

The second-to-last presenter of the night for Best Actor, is Dory (Best Actress winner for Ellen DeGeneres at 2016's Animation Awards for Finding Dory), who, like Max, Buck and Tulip, spent Christmas last year at the Disney castle, as she enters the stage in a big fish tank.

She also makes her introduction and information of the final acting category, before commencing the nominees for Best Animated Actor.

 **Best Animated Actor  
** **Alec Baldwin, The Boss Baby, Steve Carrell, Despicable Me 3,  
Owen Wilson, Cars 3, Larry the Cable Guy, Cars 3, Will Arnett, The LEGO Batman Movie**

Dory then says proudly, "And the award goes to...", opening the ballot while in a fish tank, reading and revealing... "...oh my gosh, it's a tie. The winners are...Alec Baldwin, The Boss Baby, and Owen Wilson, Cars 3!"

The crowd bursts into excitement as they yell in happiness, with Lightning McQueen and The Boss Baby both happy to hear this as they respectively hugged their friends Mater, Sally and Cruz, and Tim and Francis Francis before the two meet with each other on the way to the stage as they go together, getting their Best Animated Actor awards and thanking Dory.

After The Boss Baby first made his speech and thanked the cast, crew and fellow Tim and Francis Francis on their work for The Boss Baby, as well as Lightning McQueen making his speech, thanking the cast, and crew of Cars 3, his friends and especially LEGO Batman and the rest for everything, as the two winning actors left the stage with Dory, still in the fish tank.

Scarlet then made everyone laugh with her last jokes of the night, before announcing the final presenters of the 2017 Animation Awards, Korra and Asami, the two both presenting the ultimate award of the Animation Awards, Best Animated Picture.

They both presented the Best Animated Picture nominees.

 **Best Animated Picture  
** **Monster Trucks (Mary Parent and Denis L. Stewart, producers)  
** **The LEGO Batman Movie (Dan Lin, Phil Lord and Christopher Miller, producers)** **  
Smurfs: The Lost Village (Kelly Asbury, Mary Ellen Bauder, Jordan Kerner and Raja Gosnell, producers)  
** **The Emoji Movie (Tony Leondis and Michelle Raimo Kouyate, producers)  
** **Coco (Lee Unkrich, Darla K. Anderson and John Lasseter, producers)** **  
My Little Pony: The Movie (** **Brian Goldner, Haven Alexander and Stephen Davis, producers)  
** **Animal Crackers (Scott Christain Sava, George Lee, Marcus Englefield, Jamie Thomason and Leiming Guan, producers)  
** **The Boss Baby (Tom McGrath, Ramsey Ann Naito, Michael McCullers, Hendel Butoy and Tobey Maguire, producers)  
** **Cars 3 (Brian Fee, John Lasseter and Kevin Reher, producers)**

When the final category's nominees is shown, a triumphant drumroll was heard as Asami was opening the envelope and grabbing the ballot, who realizes something a bit when looking at the ballot before she continues by saying, "...and the Animation Award...", hesitating before looking at the ballot again, adding, "...for Best Animated Picture..."

Korra was trying to encourage Asami by saying the winner, but the latter offers by giving her girlfriend the envelope and ballot, as Korra cleared her throat and announced... "...Cars 3!"

Everyone in the audience cheered as loud as they could as they got up and applauded loudly, the producers of Cars 3, Brian Fee, John Lasseter and Kevin Reher getting up from their seats and were going to the stage, gathering the cast and crew of Cars 3 up to the stage, although this film was also one of the most nominated animated films for this guild in history, winning '7' awards, with Sage, Mal, LEGO Batman, and the rest all feeling proud for them.

After Cars 3's producers Brian Fee and John Lasseter have made their speech about their hard work on the film, Kevin Reher was in the middle of saying his acceptance speech, until something unexpected happened...

All of a sudden, John Lasseter, after having to talk with someone from backstage, who were telling some of the people on the stage something, came over and interrupted, "Wait, hold on. There's been a mistake. Our other movie won Best Animated Picture. This is not a joke."

"This is not a joke, I'm afraid they read the wrong thing.", Brian Fee said to the audience.

Sage, Mal, LEGO Batman, and the rest were all surprised as they gasped, but were actually delighted for this slight turn of events.

John Lasseter spoke again, "This is not a joke, our other film won Best Animated Picture...", as Asami and Korra blush in embarrassment as the two open up the REAL envelope immediately, as the Pixar animator and filmmaker helps by grabbing the ballot and showing the winner to everyone to prove it... "...Coco! Best Animated Picture!"

Everyone was shocked by this, that they all cheered as Lee Unkrich and Darla K. Anderson stood from their seats, hugged as well as with Miguel hugging Hector, Ernesto, mama Coco and Imelda, as the film director and producer then gathered the cast and crew of Coco to the stage too while the cast and crew of Cars 3 was still there, although John Lasseter was involved in both movies.

"Okay...this was very unfortunate of how it happened...", Scarlet apologized to everyone, who did not expect the Best Picture mistake that has happened. "Personally, I blame Miss Universe for this. or M. Night Shymalan probably.", before saying to John Lasseter, "But I really do like you to get an Oscar anyway, why can't we just give out a whole bunch of them?"

John Lasseter settled, "Actually, as a producer for Coco, I would love to keep it, while Brian and Kevin will be happy to give it to Lee and Darla for their work on Coco.", which actually made everyone applaud, as Brian, Kevin and the cast and crew of Cars 3 stood aside for Lee, Darla and the cast and crew of Coco to go to the center of the stage.

"How nice of you.", Scarlet, the third-year starling nodded and said, while Asami and Korra then went up.

Asami was about to explain, "Hello...I...I want to..."

"Korra, Asami, what did you do?!", exclaimed Scarlet jokingly, as Korra helps calm her.

Asami explained, "We want to tell you what happened. We opened the envelope. And it said... Brian Fee, Cars 3. That's why I took such a long look at that, and we weren't trying to be funny."

"Well, you were funny.", Scarlet and Korra smirked, as the latter concluded as she and Asami both showed the real ballot, "The real Animated Picture winner is actually Coco.", as everyone clapped and cheered for this.

Lee Unkrich, Darla K. Anderson and John Lasseter then made their speeches on the work of their film Coco and it's Mexican cultural signifance in the film, before leaving the stage, as Scarlet made her final remarks as being the host of this year's Animation Awards, saying goodnight as the awards ceremony ends at last, which lasted about three hours, until 11:00 PM.

When the show was over, LEGO Batman, his five Gotham friends (including Alfred who has won Best Animated Supporting Actor), led the sleigh with everyone on it, as well as Lightning (who won in a tie for Best Animated Actor), Mater, Cruz, Jackson and Creech following, all going back to Wayne Manor to get ready for bed.

Once they all arrive back at Wayne Manor, they immediately were starting to get ready for bed.

"That was spectacular, LEGO Batman! Our friend Scarlet has done a great and fantastic job hosting the Animation Awards.", Sage and Mal congratulated to LEGO Batman, who is with Robin at the time.

Vega kisses Scarlet on the cheek, "Even that Best Animated Picture mistake at the end was unexpectedly outrageous!"

"Yes, it was great.", smiled Scarlet.

LEGO Batman considered, "One more thing, Scarlet, since you've done a fantastic job hosting, unlike some of the other hosts for the past few years, how would you like it if you want to host next year's Animation Awards?"

"Wait...you want me to host again in 2018?", Scarlet was surprised by this offer.

LEGO Batman said proudly, "Yes. Yes you may.", with Robin smiling too.

The starling responded by hugging LEGO Batman, who she then said thanks to him, before she goes with Vega with Sage, Mal and the rest of their friends to their chosen bedroom.

Alfred says, "I was so proud of winning for Best Supporting Actor in the Animation Awards. And I'm proud of you, LEGO Batman, that you took this Christmas holiday to the extraordinary max. Can't wait to celebrate Christianity soon.", as this gave LEGO Batman an idea for tomorrow.

"Yes, Alfred. We will.", the vigilante superhero responded.

Everyone then greeted LEGO Batman goodnight as they finished brushing their teeth and got ready for the night, with Project Mc2, Spongebob, Rose and the Skylanders holding their Animation Awards to their bedrooms.

When the LEGO superhero goes to his bedroom to sleep with his adopted son Robin and his girlfriend Batgirl, they all slept, happy that this awards night has done well...


	19. The Nativity of the Lord

**Note: This chapter focuses on the story of Jesus and has some Christian prayers and elements. I'm also sorry again for not releasing this chapter sooner, but hopefully, I may have the chance to finish this story by the end of May, due to having graduation and study issues while working on this chapter, one month and a half left for education, and only eleven chapters to go after this which I will hurry by then. Plus, I was gonna have The Little Drummer Boy song in this chapter, but I switched it with Peace on Earth instead, which was good. I will use The Little Drummer Boy song in another Christmas story later on.**

 **CH. 19 - The Nativity of the Lord**

 **DAY 19 (December 19th)**

As everyone woke up on the 19th day of December, the night after the Animation Awards and six days until Christmas, they got ready for the day and all ate breakfast, as LEGO Batman said an announcement at 9:30 AM.

"Okay guys, yesterday we had a great night at the Animation Awards since Coco has won Best Animated Picture, The Boss Baby, Lightning McQueen and Felicie won the Lead Acting categories with a tie for the first two winners of Actor, and our butler friend has won Supporting Actor for my film. Today, we are also gonna celebrate Christianity and the coming birth of Jesus on Christmas Day.", LEGO Batman said to his friends.

All the other characters were wowed, as Mickey Mouse added, "Oh, I remember! When I was with my fellow Disney characters and the BFG, we saw the Nativity when all of you left."

"Really? Right when we came home...", Sage and Mal were interested, "...Wonder where is the Nativity now?"

LEGO Joker got an idea, "Oh! We heard on the news just now online that the Nativity will appear tonight in Gotham at 8:30 PM! It will stay there until the day after New Year! Must be a different time of that star."

"Wow, the Nativity really is coming tonight! Still counts for Christmas Day, though.", Bo said, smiling at his friends, Joseph and Mary, "Since this is a special time when Jesus was born, today, we can watch a few Christian movies, sing a few holy songs, and recite some of the most known prayers for Jesus and God."

Sage thumbs up, "Sounds like a plan. What movies in particular are we gonna watch before we pray and sing?"

"The Passion of the Christ, Heaven is for Real, Miracles from Heaven, The Shack, and last but not least, our film again, The Star.", Dave the dove told everyone.

Nagisa and Kayano admitted, "Wow. We haven't seen those movies before. Are they good?"

"Especially for Christianity, yes.", Bo smiled.

The Nostalgia Critic slaps his hands, "Well. Let's watch them. Hopefully it's not too bad."

"Let's all watch them in the game room, and The Star back in the theatre room once again. Do you have any DVDs or Blu-Rays for the other movies, by the way-", Mal asked.

Felix suddenly suggested, "There's also Netflix which features all four of thosefilms.", as Deborah and Cyrus glared.

LEGO Batman and Lloyd look at each other, saying, "We'll take Netflix.", the former adding, "I have a membership already, so let's get going to the game room then."

"Yep. Netflix is great, alright.", smiled Rabbit and Squidward, the latter laughing.

Spongebob, Patrick, Pooh and Piglet said, "Christianity is always good in the heart. Let's go watch!", as they, their friends, LEGO Batman, and the rest go to the gaming room to watch the four movies at 10:00 AM.

The first movie they watched was The Passion of the Christ, which was over two hours until 12:00 PM, which everyone then had pizza for lunch, as they then watched The Shack, for at least another 2 hours and 10 minutes, ending at 2:10 PM, and last but not least, LEGO Batman and everyone else watched both Heaven is For Real and Miracles From Heaven, which results in 3 hours and 10 minutes in total, ending at 5:30 PM. Out of all the films, The Passion of the Christ was the saddest and most epic of the four.

When everyone was done with their Christian movie marathon, Amanda and Mia were starting to both sing together on the way back to the Wayne Manor living room, since they're both voiced by the same actress, Marianne Miller.

 **Amanda O'Neill and Mia: Peace on Earth, can it be? Years from now, perhaps we'll see,**

 **See the day of glory, see the day, when men of good will, live in peace, live in peace again,** **Peace on Earth... Can it be...?**

 **Every child must be made aware...every child must be made to care...** **Care enough for his fellow men, to give all the love that he can...**

 **We pray our wish will come true, for my child and your child too,**

 **He'll see the day of glory, see the day, when men of good will, live in peace, live in peace again, Peace on Earth... Can it be...**

When this holy song was finished, everyone, even LEGO Batman, was clapping and cheering.

"Wow. I never knew two characters voiced by the same voice actor sang together.", the Nostalgia Critic thought out loud. "Alfred is right now preparing dinner soon."

Ryuko mentioned in a fourth-wall break, "Well, yeah. How about if me, Akko and Andrea, who obviously have the same voice actress, can sing this?", as the three then started singing.

 **Ryuko: Long time ago in Bethlehem, so the Holy Bible says... Mary's Boy Child, Jesus Christ was born on Christmas Day...**

 **Andrea: Hark now hear, the angels sing, our King was born today, and man will live forevermore, because of Christmas Day...**

 **Akko: While shepherds watch their flock by night, they see a brand new shining star,**

 **Ryuko and Akko: hey hear a choir sing a song, the music seemed to come from afar...**

 **All 3: Hark now hear, the angels sing, our King was born today... (Andrea: And man will live forevermore,) Because of Christmas Day...!**

When the three finish, LEGO Batman says, "Nice work, girls! That'll keep us waiting for dinner."

"Uh, excuse me everyone, but dinner is already ready.", Alfred and LEGO Joker said, who had prepared dinner.

Spongebob joked, "Already ready? I'm ready Freddy.", which everyone burst into laughter.

"Let's say a prayer and one more song before we eat, okay?", Sage and Mal said after laughing.

When everyone sat at the big table as their dinner at 6:30 PM, which consisted of roast beef, chicken, bread, water (or wine for some), they started praying, the Mighty Eagle doing the first one.

 _Bless us, O Lord, and these, thy gifts, which we are about to receive from thy bounty. Through Christ, our Lord, amen._

Then, Om Nom does the next part of their prayer;

 _Our father, who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom come, thy will be done, on Earth as it is in Heaven.  
Give us this day, our daily bread, and forgive those who are trespassers, as we forgive those who trespass against us. And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. Amen._

Sage and Mal both say next in a prayer;

 _Hail Mary, full of Grace, the Lord is with thee. Blessed art thou among women, and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus.  
Holy Mary, mother of God, pray for us sinners, now and at the hour of our death.  
Amen._

Lastly, LEGO Batman finishes;

 _Jesus, thank you for the food we are about to eat, bless this in Jesus' name, Amen._

Then everyone did the signs of the Cross with their foreheads, chest, shoulders, and putting their hands together;

 _In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit, Amen._

All of the guests proceed eating their lovely dinner, which lasted until 7:45 PM.

Then after dinner was over and they helped cleaned up, with Sage and Mal helping do the dishes for a bit along with their friends, they decided to go out and witness the miraculous Nativity to appear days before the holiday, at 8:29 PM.

"Gee, I sure haven't seen the Nativity before, have you, guys?", Nagisa and Korra asked Mickey Mouse.

Mickey answered, "We Disney characters all have seen it back on Christmas Day."

"I bet it'll be just as great as last year's too.", Olaf ensured.

So everyone gathered and stood to see the Nativity starting to appear in the sky...

Libby and Evie excited, "Oh! Here it comes!"

"This is it...", Sage and Mal both said.

The Nativity star was getting slowly brighter as everyone was anticipating for the star.

"Hold on tight...", Jack Sparrow, C-3PO and Mickey Mouse all said.

The star then brightens finally than the other stars, shining in the night sky as everyone awed in amazement.

"There it is! The brand new shining star, for the birth of Jesus and the celebration of Christmas coming up!", LEGO Batman, Emmet and Lloyd glories, laughing.

The Nostalgia Critic, Pewdiepie, Markiplier and JackSepticEye also joked when kneeling in the snow, "HAIL! HOSIAH! OUR BELOVED SAVIOR HAS COME!", everyone laughing hard.

"That won't be until six days left. Nice joke too.", Red and Nick Wilde said.

Archer added, "Phrasing, I'd put it."

The Storm King basked in all the glory, cheering, "The Christmas season, and the story of Jesus, will all! Come together! One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine- Ba-ba-ba BOOM BABY!", doing punching poses before a few strikes of lightning were seen in the sky, startling everyone.

"What did you just do?", The Mane 6 questioned.

The Storm King relaxed, saying, "You don't want to know. Inappropriate, in a way, nuff said."

"We've never seen the Nativity before. This brings us closer to the holiday season coming up, isn't it?", Sage and Mal asked the LEGO vigilante.

LEGO Batman answers, "Yes, it does. Especially for all the lovebirds over there, some including Ryuko and Maria, or Nagisa or Kayano, or those two girls we seen with the sunset a week ago.", pointing to see the anime couples embracing each other in the light of the moon and the Nativity.

"We see.", Scarlet and Vega both said, the former taking the latter's hand charmingly like a prince, "Shall we?"

Vega replies, "Of course. But let's do it inside, okay?", as the two go back inside the mansion.

Spyro, Gill Grunt, Trigger Happy, Eruptor and Crash also heard Pop Fizz and Jet-Vac suddenly saying, "I love you.", the five former Skylanders jolting and turning to the two, who sees the two kissing.

"POP! JET! What are you two doing?", Spyro and Crash exclaim.

Jet-Vac awkwardly said, "Well...", chuckling, "...we're in love."

"What? Since when?", Trigger and Eruptor both ask.

Pop Fizz said for Jet-Vac, "Probably since a couple weeks ago. Or a couple months. Maybe so. It was a secret."

"But what- Why did you-", Spyro and Crash were about to say something, but sighs, saying, "Oh, well. That's okay. At least the Christmas season is here."

Amidst this, Nagisa and Kayano finish kissing as Robin kindly asked, "We were wondering if you can sing one more song for tonight, Nagisa?"

"Why, of course.", Nagisa answered, "I'd love to. After all, this is a special day for Christianity. Here goes...", before she starts the thirteenth of my seventeen original songs, The Good Lord Christ is Born Again, with a Christian tone, as LEGO Batman helps play acoustic guitar to the holy song.

 **Nagisa: Long ago in Bethlehem, lies the Savior legend... Joseph and Mary had done, a story with a special trend,**

 **Thanks to God and the heavens, with three wise men...along with a shining star, Jesus is born again...**

 **The Good Lord Christ is Born Again, with a circle of his life retold... The Good Lord Christ is Born Again, it is peaceful with a heart of gold...**

 **He brings miracles to people all around each day...his story lives on, shown in a new way,**

 **Even though he may be gone, he lives in all our hearts...we all believe and love him, his stories never tear us apart...**

 **The Good Lord Christ is Born Again, he helps growth and creation... The Good Lord Christ is Born Again, in Christmas, time for celebration! (Sing with me!)**

 **Alleluia...Alleluia... (2x)**

This original song ends after everyone sang the last part, chuckling and laughing with fun.

"That was great. I'm pretty sure this brings the Christmas spirit a more 110%!", Ferdinand, Valiente, Guapo, Angus and Bones all said, smiling along with Maquina, smiling to the fullest.

All these prayers is making us tired. Come. We should go straight to bed, get ready for the next day, and say a last prayer before we sleep goodnight.", LEGO Batman, Sage and Mal all said as well, everyone agreeing as they went back in the manor.

At 9:00 PM, all of the guests were changing and brushing their teeth, going to their respective rooms while they say this final prayer for the day;

 _I believe in God, the Father Almighty, Creator of Heaven and Earth, and in Jesus Christ, his only son, our Lord, who was conceived by the Holy Spirit,  
_ _Born of the Virgin Mary, suffered under Pontius Pilate, was crucified, died and was buried; He was descended into Hell; On the third day he rose again from the dead;  
_ _He ascended into Heaven, and is seated at the right hand of the God, the Father Almighty; from there he will come again to judge the living and the dead.  
_ _I believe in the Holy Spirit, the Holy Catholic Church, the communion of saints, the forgiveness of sins, the resurrection of the body, and life everlasting.  
_ _Amen._

When everyone finished this prayer, they had fallen asleep at the time at the last part of the prayer.

Due to the Nativity, this gives them more hope for the rest of their Christmas holiday coming up...


	20. Welcome to the Jungle!

**CH. 20 - Welcome to the Jungle!**

 **DAY 20 (December 20th)**

With only five days left till Christmas, everyone wakes up at 8:00 AM and does their morning routine to get ready for the day as usual, eating delicious cereals like Super Mario Cereal and Fruity, Cocoa or Marshmallow Pebbles at 9:00 AM.

During breakfast, LEGO Batman made a suggestion first thing, "I have exciting news, everybody. We will be going to the movie theatre later today to watch the new Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle."

"Jumanji? Oh, we LOVE that movie!", The Nostalgia Critic, Apple and Raven all said, the others smiling as the former continues, "The first Jumanji had Robin Williams in it! ...So sad that he's gone.", saddening at the last part by signaling about Robin Williams' death.

Sage and Mal looked down in sadness about Robin Williams' death, "Yeah. We know.", before saying, "But still, I think watching the first movie today should be good before we watch the sequel."

"Oh, and don't forget Zathura.", Rose (RA) said to everyone, "Still counts as part of the series as a spiritual spinoff."

Ling Ling agreed with her Regal Academy friend, "Oh, that one too."

"And Welcome to the Jungle? You all mean the title like-", asked Om Nom, Swampy and Spike all said, before they break into song.

 **Om Nom, Swampy and Spike: Welcome to the Jungle, we got fun and games, we got everything you want, honey we know the names,**

 **We are the people that you find, whatever you may lead, if you got the money, honey, we got your disease,**

 **In the jungle, Welcome to the Jungle, watch it, bring me to your, shun-na-na-na-na-na-na knees... I wanna watch you bleed!**

"Wow! That's a great Guns N' Roses rock song you just sang there.", Boss Baby and Captain Underpants said, hoping, "If only we could have their album."

Ryuko, Erza, Yoko and Korra all said, "So, we're gonna watch Jumanji and Zathura first before going to the theatre, right?"

"Exactly. To be honest, the first one is like a zoo.", Libby, Evie, Chuck and Bomb says to everyone about Jumanji.

Poppy, Cupid, Nick Wilde and Red also said about Zathura, "And the spiritual spinoff is like a space adventure."

"Alrighty then. Let's go and watch them in Ultra 4K resolution!", LEGO Batman announced.

Leona and Jane ask, "Uh, but isn't Zathura in 4K? Because they haven't released it in 4K yet."

"Oh. Really, thanks for the correction. Let's watch Jumanji in 4K, then Zathura in HD.", quickly thought the LEGO superhero, as all of the guests all go back to the game room to watch the two movies, from 9:30 AM to 10:45 AM (an hour and 45 minutes) for the first movie Jumanji, and (another hour and 45 minutes) 11:00 AM to 12:45 PM, for the spiritual spinoff Zathura.

Afterwards during lunch at 1:00 PM, everyone was eating delicious quesadillas with smoothies, while the seven Skylanders and the Enchantimals were singing a bit;

 **Skylanders, Enchantimals: Oh, we're halfway there, whoa-oh, Living on a prayer,** **Take my hand, we'll make it, I swear, whoa-oh, Living on a prayer!**

Everyone enjoyed this entertainment during their meal, and later on after they were done with lunch at 1:45 PM, they spend the next few hours cleaning up and getting ready to go to the Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle showing at 5:45 PM.

At 7:00 PM, they were going to the Batcave again to get the Batmobile and the sleigh, as Sage and Mal ask, "LEGO Batman, what format are we watching Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle in?"

"Why, RealD 3D, of course. They have IMAX 2D in select venues, but this one is reserved for Star Wars: The Last Jedi.", answered the LEGO superhero.

Lincoln and Bunsen also ask, "Is it in the same theater?", as everyone got on the sleigh with the LEGO Batman characters taking the Batmobile with the vehicle friends following.

"Yes, it is.", he says, exiting Wayne Manor and onto the road on their way to the theatre.

Ten minutes later, they make it to the theatre again at 7:15 PM, with Spongebob and Pooh asking lastly, "What auditorium room?"

"That depends on what room it is.", Robin said for his role model superhero friend, "And well, we're here!"

Ruby, Arkayna, Sage, Mal and LEGO Batman cheered, "Let's all go in, pay our tickets, get our dinner and snacks, sit back and watch the Jumanji sequel!"

Everyone cheerfully agreed as they went in, paid the tickets, got hot dogs, burgers or pizza slices for dinner with popcorn, chocolate and pop for snacks, and went to the auditorium next to the IMAX room (with Star Wars: The Last Jedi), to see Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle for the next 20 minutes, doing some things to wait (a few hilarious) like tossing popcorn around, Nagisa and Poppy pranking Discord by putting a few Mentos into a big bottle of Diet Coke he is drinking that causes a huge mess, and even having love couples hold hands with love.

After trailers of Alpha, A Wrinkle in Time, Tomb Raider, Rampage and Ready Player One were shown before the movie, everyone was enjoying the movie, (laughing through some parts like the spongecake and both Dwayne Johnson and Kevin Hart's scenes, and cheering on for some exciting sequences including entering and finishing the game) for the next two hours until 9:45 PM. The four Mysticons and team RWBY also loved the main cast in the movie.

When the movie was over, everyone left the theatre room as Om Nom, Swampy and Spike suddenly sang a short Welcome to the Jungle reprise;

 **Om Nom, Swampy & Spike: In the jungle, Welcome to the Jungle, watch it, bring me to your, shun-na-na-na-na-na-na knees, knees, (2x)**

 **In the jungle, Welcome to the Jungle, watch it, bring me to your! It's gonna bring you down! Huh!**

This resulted in everyone laughing, much to the three's proudness.

Nonetheless, they all returned to the Wayne Manor with the Batmobile and the sleigh while the vehicle friends once again follow, at 10:00 PM.

Once they do return to Wayne Manor, they all get ready for bed to sleep for the next day.

"We loved the Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle movie. We mean, there was so much moments in it that we can not forget, especially when it's in 3D.", Sage, her Starling friends, and the Nostalgia Critic said.

Mal, her Descendants friends, and Pewdiepie agrees, "Same with us here."

"Also, Batman, what do you think will happen tomorrow?", wondered Chrona, Twilight Sparkle and McKeyla.

LEGO Batman and LEGO Joker both shrug, "We don't know for sure. Maybe we could do something occassional, we can still celebrate since there are four days left of Christmas tomorrow. We could watch a Disney movie, by any chance."

"Sounds like a great idea. Then let us sleep ourselves goodnight with the positive prospect that there's always the magic of wishes, greatness and positivity are around wherever we go anytime. Let us dream about happiness and wonder about the countless fantasies the imagination of the human mind has to offer. Let us excite for the holidays that will pass by this year by our very whim, and make sure that we don't want to miss a thing and to don't stop believing, because believing in God and Santa Claus, knowing that they will always love us, is what it truly means of the spirit of Christmas, and to be a part of a big family we are at this very moment.", spoke Ryuko Matoi, inspirationally in an epic way.

Sage, Mal, LEGO Batman, Spongebob, Pooh, Maria and the others were so astonished by this speech.

"Wow.", Spongebob, Pooh and the Nostalgia Critic said simply.

Maria swooned, "Oh, Ryuko... That was the most inspirational thing I've ever heard."

"Much better than mine. Calling it, the best anime girl of all time, people.", chuckles LEGO Batman.

Libby and Leona yawned, "We are so tired from today. It was _fantasmic_ , to be honest."

"Hilarious!", laughed Om Nom and Annabeth with the others, saying, "Good night, everyone."

They all replied, "Good night.", as they go to their bedrooms.

With the help of the wonderful speech a minute ago, it gives more hope for the Christmas season as it nears to the 25th...


	21. 80th Anniversary of Walt Disney!

**CH. 21 - 80th Anniversary of Walt Disney!**

 **DAY 21 (December 21st)**

After everyone had woken up in the morning and had gotten downstairs to eat breakfast after brushing their teeth from 8:00 AM to 9:30 AM, LEGO Batman led everyone downstairs.

"Oh! Which Disney movie shall we watch first? Alice in Wonderland, Pinocchio, Dumbo, Lady and the Tramp?", Pinkie Pie, Madeline Hatter, Libby and Evie questions eagerly.

Sage and Mal says, "We're thinking maybe either Snow White, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin or The Lion King."

"It'll be the best of the best, guys.", ensured LEGO Batman, "Some of the best ones are what Sage and Mal had just said, which we would watch today. After all, dreams can come true."

Om Nom nodded, "It's true, actually. Now let's all go to watch some Dis-"

Suddenly, everyone of the group suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

"...NEEEEEEEY!", screamed Om Nom as he, Discord, LEGO Batman, Sage, Mal and the others were falling in a dark void, a single light shining from the top of them.

A few seconds later, they fell face-flat, not killing or injuring anyone of the group, getting up after a few moments.

" **Oh,** _ **I'm sorry for the fall there. Are you alright?**_ ", said a spirited voice of a certain special 65-year-old.

Sage and Mal curiously asked, "Uh, who is this?"

" ** _First of all, you have said the password that brought you all here._** ", the voice continued.

LEGO Batman guesses, "Was it one of the movies we said, or the best of the best? Because those are some best guesses I have in mind right now."

" _ **The password was, 'Dreams can come true.'**_ ", the voice says, exciting everyone.

Om Nom, Annabeth, Lightning and Miguel question, "Wait...are you...?"

" _ **Yes. And secondly, I'd like to say that I myself am, of course the one and only, Walt Disney.**_ "

Sage, Mal, LEGO Batman, the 2017 Animations' Team, and the rest of the characters' jaws dropped, except for C3PO, R2D2 and Darth Vader, who the two robots don't react to this and the latter is still wearing his mask.

"...Walt Disney?", The Nostalgia Critic asked.

The spiritual voice kindly responds, " _ **Yes?**_ "

"...Oh my god, WE ARE THE BIGGEST FANS EVER! Guys, Walt Disney is talking to us right now; Beauty and the Beast and The Lion King are some of our favorite all-time movies! Aladdin and The Little Mermaid, with Alan Menken's music, it was so beautiful like A Whole New World, Part of Your World songs; Fantasia, oh my god, that was the most artistic imaginative thing you've done to use orchestra and animation! YOU ARE AMAZING! Holy shit!", The Nostalgia Critic lauded to Walt Disney.

Sage, Mal, LEGO Batman, Nagisa, Kayano, Ryuko, Maria and the rest glared to the Nostalgia Critic, "Hey! Language!"

"Sorry. Slipped out.", silently apologized NC.

Sage and Mal kneeled in surprise, "Anywho, Walt Disney...it's an honor to see you. We're part of the new Disney generation happening right now, with Star Darlings and Descendants..."

"Yes, also like Frozen...", Elsa and Olaf included.

Miguel and Hector added, "...Coco..."

"...Inside Out and The Good Dinosaur...", Arlo and Joy both said in unison.

Jack Sparrow pointed out, "...Pirates of the Caribbean series..."

"...Zootopia and Moana...", Nick Wilde and Moana both said.

Darth Vader finished, "...and both the Marvel and Star Wars franchises."

" _ **Yes, I heard and seen the news. Things are doing amazing for both The Walt Disney Company and the Disneyland legacies.**_ ", the voice of Disney said.

Apple and Raven told, "We heard about you and your films. But you died..."

" _ **That was over 50 years ago. I may be dead, but my spirit will live on for generations.**_ ", Walt says as the three minions Kevin, Stuart and Bob started to cry to this, but Lincoln Loud and Bunsen comforted them.

Lincoln and Bunsen also wonder, "Also, we were wondering, why are we here, to be curious?"

" _ **Today is the 80th anniversary of not only my famous animation studio, but also for my first-ever animated motion picture, Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. And since you're all here and considering of watching it, I was thinking of doing it for reflections of fun and happiness for the whole family, and also my classical style and imagination of animation.**_ ", considered Walt Disney.

"You just read our minds just now. Awesome!", LEGO Batman, Emmet, Sage and Mal all commented.

Patrick and Piglet request, "Oh, and can we see The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Hercules and Aladdin too?"

"Those movies all sound fun!", Winnie the Pooh and Spongebob smiled.

Jack Sparrow astonished, "That's great. Lastly, what's with the dark void? We hear you, but can we see you?"

"Yeah, what is the void hiding? A rock and roll concert? A empty white room? Or is it...", Pewdiepie, Markiplier and Jacksepticeye question some assumptions about the dark void.

Then, stars start to sparkle in the area, and a space-like background surrounds every part of the dark void.

" _Wow..._ ", everyone was stunned by this.

Scrooge McDuck praised, "Mother McDuck!"

"Phrasing!", Archer compliments, "Still gotta say, it's good. Love the environment."

Sage and Mal thought, "This must be the same place they did Fantasia 2000!"

"Nice. Hey, can we and my 2017 Animations' Team do a song while you prepare? It's already morning, so we all have an entire day to celebrate your 80th anniversary with you before Christmas, Walt.", gladly said the LEGO superhero Batman.

Disney replies, " _ **I'll be happy for you all to do so.**_ "

"Here we go guys! Three...two...one!", the vigilante superhero said, beginning the fourteenth of my seventeen original songs, Thank You, Walt Disney, partially to the tune of Hallelujah to the King in the chorus, along with a soft tempo for the rest of the song, as all began to sing.

 **All: Eighty years of animation...we love you... Thank You, Walt Disney...for all the memories...**

 **If it's magic, love and wonder...exciting with thunder... Thank You, Walt Disney...**

 **LEGO Batman: Have you ever seen Peter Pan or Dumbo fly? (Lloyd: And how Bambi and Pinocchio made us cry?)**

 **The Boss Baby: Moments like Aladdin discovering the magic lamp, (Gru & Dru: The spaghetti kiss of Lady and the Tramp,)**

 **Miguel: Cinderella's ball dress is a bliss, (Lightning McQueen & Mater: Sleeping Beauty and Snow White wake up by True Love's First Kiss,)**

 **The Mane 6: Pocahontas, Mulan and Hercules have histories, (Smurfette: Robin Hood, Tarzan and Elsa have destinies...)**

During this, thin sheets of transparent blue panels approach to where the 300+ characters are, as LEGO Batman pretending to orchestrate the music while the panels group up around them, reflecting and showing said Disney moments and memories in over 80 years.

 **All: Eighty years of animation...we love you... Thank You, Walt Disney...for all you've done...**

 **Reviews, big box office records...many achievement awards... Thank You, Walt Disney...**

 **Gene: When Arthur and Simba became kings... (The Huntingtons: And when Ariel, Quasimodo or Rapunzel sings...)**

 **Ferdinand: Disney, Pixar, Marvel, even Star Wars... (Captain Underpants: Marahute, Baymax and the Magic Carpet soars...)**

 **Felicie: Beauty and the Beast shown the best of the best... (Surly: Fantasia 1 and 2000 are an orchestra fest...)**

 **Bo: Winnie the Pooh, Todd and Copper touched us... (Dave: Baloo, Mowgli and Alice pleased us...!)**

While more blue transparent panels show up around them like in Fantasia 2000, all the guests, animation, live-action, CGI and anime, all sit down as LEGO Batman continues to relish the music of the song and magical balls of lights come up and shine above the characters, before Sypha and Allura sang beautifully, holding hands for this next part of the song.

 **Sypha & Allura: Many famous people, and characters have died...but let their souls, rest high in the heavens...**

The song reaches it's ultimate and beautiful climax, with the anime characters singing the bridge of the song.

 **Ryuko: Atlantis and Treasure Planet to explore... (Maria: One Hundred and One Dalmatians galore...)**

 **Erza: Lilo, Stitch and Emperor Kuzco grooves... (Lucy: The Aristocats and The Princess and the Frog moves...)**

 **Yoko: Oliver & Company and The Great Mouse Detective... (Nia: The Black Cauldron and Brother Bear's perspective...)**

 **Korra: Make Mine Music, Fun & Fancy Free... (Asami: Three Caballeros and Melody Time that's classic to be...)**

In the last part, all the panels line up together as they all smile in happiness and cry tears of joy once they see Walt Disney's physical spirit shown, smiling at all of them.

 **All: Eighty years of animation...we love you... Thank You, Walt Disney...for all of us to all of you...**

 **Movies, TV, games and theme parks...the imaginations of Disney have made their marks...**

 **LEGO Batman, Sage & Mal: Thank You, Walt Disney... Thanks, Disney...**

As their proud Disney song ends, Walt Disney then began the Disney movie marathon for the day, giving them refreshments and delicious food in between.

First, it was Aladdin, which everyone loved especially with the animation, it's music and it's beloved songs by Alan Menken like Friend Like Me, Prince Ali, and A Whole New World, which they all singed along to. Even Ryuko, Amanda, Maria, Ezekiel, Sage, Mal and the rest all love the movie for all the Disney fans and romantic couples there.

Next, they watched Hercules, which is also composed by Alan Menken, but was almost as good as Aladdin (with the same directors).

Afterwards, they all watched The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, which would be almost as better than the first two films with it's heartwarming story, and also Spongebob hugged Pooh in a friendship-like way, while some laughed and cried during some of the most memorable moments.

And lastly, everyone in the group all saw Snow White and the Seven Dwarves in honor of it's 80th anniversary, all the romantic couples cuddling together during the classic 1.33:1 presentation, while Ryuko and Maria exchange kisses during some parts of the film, while Sage, Mal and LEGO Batman dreamily smile to this.

Some of the scenes like the spooky forest, the seven dwarves singing Heigh Ho, the queen's transformation into her hag form, and the True Love's Kiss made everyone smile, including all the anime characters, RWBY, Mysticons, and such.

When the movie reaches it's end, everyone applauded as they enjoyed the movie marathon, especially when the spirit of Walt Disney is with them.

"Thank you very much for seeing you again, Walt Disney. We promise to do a lot better in the future and see you again.", Sage, Mal and LEGO Batman all said, Spongebob, Pooh, Ryuko, Robin, Alfred, and the others proud while the panels start to go off.

" _ **Yes, it has been a pleasure seeing you all. I'm glad that you spent this day remembering me.**_ ", Disney says, waving goodbye and crying tears of joy.

LEGO Batman smiled dearly, "Happy 80th Anniversary, Walt Disney. Thank you.", before Walt Disney did the privilege to send all of the characters back to Wayne Manor.

* * *

All, like LEGO Batman, Sage, Mal and their friends, appeared back in the Wayne Manor living room.

"Yay! We're back!", celebrated Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble, the rest cheering.

Project Mc2 checked the time, saying, "Uh, also what time did we come down here at?"

"9:30 AM. Why?", answered and asked Iris and Rose Cinderella.

Devon and Ember said, "Because it is 9:30 PM, at night."

"Whoa...it felt like we were there for only seven hours.", thought Wonder Woman (DCSHG).

Spyro and Bloom suppose, "Probably the magic of both Christmas, and especially Walt Disney."

"Both are true. Still, that Snow White movie was a classic. Loved the music and everything.", Crash and Tecna also said.

Poppy and Cupid told, "That reminds us... What are we doing tomorrow?"

"Well, we'll be attending a special musical event tomorrow night, so throughout the day, we could watch some movies if you guys want.", LEGO Batman planned for the next day.

Garmadon and Gargamel both reply, "Sounds awesome."

"Gotta say, it isn't half bad.", said Libby and Evie before yawning.

Sage and Mal yawn too, "That makes us feel exhausted for the day. Good night, guys."

"Good night.", LEGO Batman and the rest said as they all go upstairs to get ready for bed, teeth brushed, refreshed, bedrooms, and all.

They all dreamt about Walt Disney during the night, and they hope of never losing faith in him and the magic of Christmas. Like what they say...

 _"Dreams can come true."_


End file.
